Journey of Fire and Darkness
by PokeTrainer
Summary: AU Takuya -female- gets to the train station earlier than before, as do Kouji and Kouichi. She misses the first elevator and sees Kouichi... Full summary inside.
1. Unexpected Meet ups

Poké: PokeTrainer here with my first Digimon fic. But don't go easy on comments got it!

Red: You had sugar earlier didn't you?*Gets hit in the head by soccer ball* Okay, who kicked that!?!

Poké: You know you deserved that. Now shut up so we can get on with the story. You're worse than Kouji!

Kouji: I heard that!

Poké: Oh shut up so we can continue.

Kouji: Make me.

Poké: I will, and everyone knows I will too. So shut up so we can get on with the story. Takuya can you do the disclaimer after I give some background info?

Takuya: Sure.

Poké: Okay

_Extra info: _Female Takuya, and complete AU.

_Summary:__ Takuya gets to the train station earlier than before, as do Kouji and Kouichi. She misses the first elevator and sees Kouichi running toward the elevator and run into her. Before he tries to rush down the stairs Takuya stops him and tells him that Kouji was heading the same place she was going to. The pair stick together as a new journey begins for the both of them._

Characters/Ages: _Correct me if I'm wrong_  
Takuya/11  
Kouichi/11  
Kouji/11  
Zoe/11  
Tommy/9  
J.P/12

Pairings: None at the moment as in this chapter. Possible Kouichi x Takuya later.

Takuya: Done yet?

Poké: Yes…

Takuya: Finally!** Disclaimer: PokeTrainer does not own anything but the story. **She will however always get into a fight with Kouji.

Poké: Was the last part really necessary?

Takuya: No.

Poké: Whatever, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Meet Ups…

_Takuya's P.O.V_

I checked the time on my phone reading the time 5:20pm. For me it feels very ominous speaking of what just happened. Now I find myself looking back to just how I got myself into this mess. Earlier around 4:45 I received a message telling me something about my destiny. That's where my story begins. I accepted seeing as my mom and little brother were upset about my dad calling about not being able to make it to Shinya's birthday party. I needed to give them some time alone, and the message sounded more interesting than sitting around moping. I told my mom that I'd be back by dinner, which was changed to 7pm because of my dad. I quickly rushed out of the house while I put my goggles on. The message told me to catch the 5 o'clock train to Shibuya. The train station was a good ten minutes away leaving me enough time to get there in time.

I was a few minutes away from the station when a kids dad missed a soccer ball that his son kicked when the guy's phone rang, letting the ball slip harmlessly into the street. I turned back and kicked the ball back to them. That was when I heard what I thought was a car horn. But of course the universe just loves proving me wrong. The horn turns out to be coming from a truck. A truck threatening to run me over! Then it felt like time froze as I jumped out of the way. As I jumped I could almost see the truck start to turn away. The landing was ruff, especially since I started to roll down the street before being able to get on my feet and skid to a complete stop.

"Hey kid! Are you okay," the driver asked. I gave a quick thumbs up before checking the time on phone, seeing it was 4:56.

"I'm alright! GOTTA GO," I yelled back to him before sprinting towards the station.

I reached the station with a minute to spare. I rushed over to the nearest ticket machine. Quickly I checked my pockets for any money, realizing one thing. I didn't have any money! Out of frustration, I banged my head on the machine. But right after, a red ticket had come out.

"Well that was convenient," I muttered. And at that moment the P.A announced: _Next train to Shibuya now boarding._ I rushed over to the platform and entered the train right before the doors closed. I dropped to the floor, panting. I began looking around and found a kid around my age standing in front of me. He was wearing a blue windbreaker that had a yellow stripe running down each sleeve, a yellow t-shirt, black capri's, and blue and white sneakers. His long raven hair was tied in a ponytail and kept out of his face by a blue bandana with brown tiger stripes. I noticed that the kid was glaring at me, then he just turned his attention to his cell phone. '_What's his problem?'_ I asked myself as I turned my head in the other direction. I felt uncomfortable by his glare, especially because there was no reason behind it. Although the guy did look a bit familiar, I knew he wasn't the same person I knew. _That can't be Kouichi, he never glares at me or anyone for that matter. Besides, he has short hair and let's his bangs hang loose. And not to mention Kouichi's eyes are generally a lighter blue-grey than that kids. Wait how do I know that?_ I pondered over my thoughts until I received another message on my phone. This time I was told to take the elevator at the Shibuya station down before 6pm. I wondered why but didn't ask questions. Then I checked the time and saw it was already 5:12. Was I really thinking about Kouichi that long? But why, we were just classmates, maybe even friends. Why? After that, time slowly passed by.

5:18 was a very ominous time. The kid with an attitude problem had gotten ahead of me, but honestly I didn't care. Just as I reached the elevator the doors closed, with him in it. And I was actually relieved. Just as I was about to turn around, someone crashes into me. He was wearing a green over shirt and a maroon long sleeve shirt. He had white pants, green and yellow sneakers and short raven hair. Wait… short raven hair? It couldn't be could it?

"Ow… What did I crash into? Wait-" The boy started until I cut him off.

"Although it's nice to see you again as well, could you please get off me," I asked. The boy looked at me, shocked.

* * *

_Kouichi's P.O.V_

I heard the person who I crashed into's voice. I looked over at the kid I was on top of. Then I realized who it was and completely froze. I'm not really sure if it was her or not but didn't really care. She was wearing dark blue jeans and red and white sneakers. She had a white and yellow baseball tee with a sun symbol and a red jacket with a single orange stripe running down each sleeve. She had shoulder length brown hair, auburn eyes and yellow and orange framed goggles. It was who I think is Takuya Kanbara.

"Ta-Ta-Takuya? That is you right? If not then-" She once again cut me off.

"Yeah, it's me Kouichi. Now can you get off of me? I've been crushed enough for one day," She responded. I started blushing out of embarrassment as I got off her.

"I'm sorry Takuya, it was an accident. I didn't mean to crash into you," I apologized. Takuya just shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay Kou, I know you didn't mean it. It's fine, really," She responded. "Hey, what are you even doing here anyway? Did you also get that weird message?"

"What message? I only came here looking for someone," I responded. "I really have to find him," I said as I headed towards the stairs.

"Hey is the guy you're looking for have long hair, same color as yours and have an attitude? If so I know where that jerk went,"

"Yeah, though I'm not sure about the attitude and jerk part," I responded.

"I'll explain that later on. 'Kay? I'm pretty sure he was going to the same place as me. We just have to wait for the elevator," she said with a grin on her face. Which was typical for her. She was a strong-willed girl with a fierce attitude. And never did she ever let a friend get hurt if she had anything to about it. She came up with great strategies and was free-spirited, never backing down from a challenge. _That's what everyone liked about her, but then again what's not likable about her? I'm mean she's funny, athletic, cute- Wait, did I just call her cute? Damn hormones, I can't be falling for her. I just can't._ I kept pondering over my thoughts until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped back in surprise and fell backwards. I heard a small giggle as a face reached out in front of me.

"You really are weird Kouichi. Come on, let's go," Takuya said with a smile as she helped me up. I nodded, hoping she didn't notice the blush on my face. I followed her as we entered the elevator and the doors closed behind us.

"Hey Kouichi,"

"Yeah Takuya,"

"Don't you have a cell phone? I mean, at least for emergencies,"

"Well, yeah, actually I do,"

"Check your messages then,"

"Why? No one ever calls me,"

"Just do it," Takuya pestered. I sighed in defeat and turned on my phone. I was about to show her that I didn't receive anything when a new message appeared on my phone.

_Would you like to start?_

_Yes_

_No_

I blinked, and looked over to Takuya, who was smiling. "Well? Aren't you going to except it?"

"Wait, what?"

"Accept it. That's the whole reason I was here in the first place."

"Are you sure Takuya?"

"Yep, just do it,"

"Well okay," I responded. I pressed _yes_ and waited for what would happen. Then I heard a voice coming from my phone.

"_Kouichi Kimura… It's time to decide your future. Your destiny is calling… Get to the Shibuya station by 6:00 and take the elevator to the basement."_ Then the messaged ended.

"Takuya, what was that?"

"Honestly I don't know, but I know that that kid and I both received that message, although mine didn't come at me all at once," Takuya answered. Then I felt the elevator jerk as we began heading deeper down than we normally would. It seemed to be going faster, at least until we hit the floor. Luckily both of us were holding onto the railings or we would've landed hard on the floor. We exited the elevator and saw ourselves surrounded by at least ten different trains and a lot of kids, mostly around our age.

"Which way did he go though? I don't see him," I asked.

"He's probably in one of the trains already. Listen it's 5:30, we have a few minutes to look. So let's start looking," Takuya answered. I nodded as we began to look all around. We didn't stop looking for a second. Then we entered another empty train and started looking around. At least until the doors firmly shut on us. Then the train started moving making both of us fall backwards. Making us land right on top of each other, we both started blushing trying to untangle ourselves. When we finally got up both of our cell phones started glowing, transforming into something else. Then the voice from before came back.

"_Welcome to the Digital World Kouichi….Takuya. These are your D-tectors."_

"Digital World? D-tector? What's going on? Please tell us," Takuya responded.

"_You have been chosen to save our world. You are destined to be here. Now, you must find the spirits. Your questions will be answered in due time,_" The voice responded but before we could ask anything else it disappeared.

"That was strange. We didn't get much info out of that. Kou, what do you think we should do?"

"First let's see where this crazy train takes us. Then look for those spirits or whatever that voice said,"

"'Kay, but first promise me one thing,"

"Sure,"

"Promise me that we'll stick together throughout this crazy journey ahead of us. That way we will both be safe," Takuya responded. I was a bit shocked by what she was asking but also smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Takky," I said with a slight blush rising on my cheeks.

"Aww, Kou, you know I hate being called Takky!"

"Which is exactly why I called you it,"

"You're mean Kou,"

"I am not!

"Yes you are!

"Are not!" I argued.

"Are too!" Takuya argued back. We continued arguing back and forth until we felt the train jerk, making us both fall. This time, she fell on me. Both of us were blushing hard as we got up.

"ALL ABOARD THAT GOING ASHORE," A voice said. All the doors on the train opened and steamed erupted from inside, pushing the two of us out.

"What now," The both of asked. Bracing ourselves the inevitable.

* * *

Poké: Okay, that's the end of chapter one. Oh and no complaints on Takuya being a girl okay. I just wanna try it out, besides it's an AU too.

Kouji: You think they care*gets hit by soccer ball* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Poké: FOR BEING A JERK!

Red: Wow you two.*Gets hit by baseball* I deserved that.

Takuya and Kouichi: No duh.

Me: Wow, Red said something smart.

Red: Hey!

Kouji: Low blow.

Me: Why you-!

Takuya: Okay let's end this before all hell breaks loose.

Kouichi: Yeah.

Poké: Whatever, good-bye everyone.


	2. Spirits of Fire and Darkness Awaken

Poké: And we're back with chapter two! Oh and ha! You were wrong Kouji! People are interested in this!

Kouji: Shut up!

Takuya: I swear these two fight more than Captain Falcon gets beat up.

Kouichi: And that's something to accomplish seeing as he gets beat up on a daily basis by her.

Red: Actually, she beats on me more than Falcon.

Poké: And you wonder why? The answer's obvious. Now go back to the manor!

Red: But-

Kouichi: Don't argue with her.

Takuya: We'd actually like to start now.

Me: Okay, but first off I'd like to thank Twilight Smash and Immortal Fallen Radiance for reviewing, and anyone else who was somehow involved. And now we will look back at what happened last time. But one other thing; **Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything here except the storyline.**

_________

_Last time we left Takuya and Kouichi, they bumped into each other at the train station and they practically fell over each other. They talked it out and went down to the underground train station where they started looking for Kouichi's 'friend'. But while looking the train they were on took off. And in the end they promised each other that they would stick together through this new journey of theirs._  
________

Chapter 2: Spirits of Fire and Darkness Awaken

_Takuya's P.O.V_

"What now," The both of us asked, bracing ourselves for the inevitable. Yet we were unaware of the position the both of us were in. Instead we looked over to the 'train'.

"Sorry kids, but I've got runs to do. I can't stay to chat," The train said. Wait, did the train just talk? Oh god I think I'm going crazy. Well maybe not seeing as Kouichi seemed just as confused as I was.

"What are you? How can you talk? That's not normal," Kouichi asked. The train rolled its eyes.

"I'm a Digimon kid. To be more precise, I'm Worm the Trailmon. All Digimon in the Digital World talk unless they're still babies', but they still make sounds. Nothing here is normal in the Digital World so don't expect things to be easy for you. Oh and welcome to Steel Town," Worm said right before taking off.

"What's with these Digimon taking off before we get to ask questions? It's not like we scare them," I responded to its actions. First that voice, then the train, what next? A half creature, half horse hybrid?

"I don't know, all in all, they seem to be trying to avoid us or are too busy-"Then he stopped. I looked up to him to see why, and figured it out from his crimson face. Well that, and the position we were in. Apparently when the we were pushed out of the Trailmon he landed on top of me this time, which is weird seeing as I didn't feel any of his weight on me… As if it felt normal. I cod almost feel the blush on my face getting deeper, just by starring at his blue-grey eyes. It felt as though all the blood in our bodies rushed to our heads from blushing. Then we both heard four different giggles coming from a bush. Finally tearing away our gazes we looked over in that direction, but not without getting up first. Then four different creatures came out of the bush.

"That was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute! How nice," The one that looked like a bunny said.

"It was kinda cute," The fish looking one said.

"Pfft, girls," The monkey with flames said.

"And what's that supposed to mean! If I recall correctly, you're the only boy here other than Betamon," The white ferret responded.

"Coming from a girl herself,"

"Why I aughta-"

"Coronamon! Stop making Kudamon mad! You don't see Beta or me trying to start a fight,"

"Don't bring me into this Lunamon, please," The one known as Betamon said.

"What do you know Luna!?! You're just a stupid little girl Digimon," 'Coronamon' said.

"You've done it now idiot," Kudamon responded.

"What," Coronamon asked.

"That," Kudamon said, pointing to a furious Lunamon.

"Lunamon digivolve to….. Lekismon." Data covered the little Digimon then disappeared revealing a taller bunny covered in crescent moon designs and ribbon.

"Oh crap," Coronamon responded.

"RUN," Kudamon yelled as she scurried away. But she stopped in front of us, "You have to run too. When Lunamon evolves she can't control it as well, same with Coronamon. And she stays like that for a while. Usually for a day or two, but she's never in the right senses. She'll attack anything in sight. So come o-"Kudamon began before being rudely interrupted by Coronamon.

"I'm the only one who can stop her. Coronamon digivolve to… Firamon," Data had also covered the small Digimon then disappeared and revealed a lion with wings and flames surrounding his body. However his eyes had turned crimson and started glowing, as did Lekismon's.

"Coronamon you idiot! Great, now we're screwed. You have to run, I'll cover you," Kudamon ordered.

"Over here! It's safer," Betamon shouted from the nearest building. I quickly took Kouichi's hand and tugged on his arm. He nodded and we both started running toward Betamon, hands intertwined. I looked back and saw Firamon and Lekismon fighting, attacking each other with different moves. Some of which were heading towards us, but Kudamon did a good job of either reflecting them or destroying them. That was until an attack hit Kudamon making her fall asleep. Then more attacks started heading our way, each one getting closer to us, like the two Digimon were trying to attack us. But in reality, they were moving all over the place the attacks were random, but they were also moving towards the city. They were moving closer to us, and then one of the attacks created a large pit in front of us. We didn't have time to evade it ended up falling in, but it was deeper than the attack made it. Last thing I saw was Kouichi landing right next to me.

"Koui…" Then everything went black.

* * *

_Kouichi's P.O.V_

For a minute things went black, as if I was in a state of unconsciousness. Until I heard someone say part of my name.

"Koui…"

I opened my eyes and saw Takuya right next to me. Her eyes' were slowly closing. Most likely from the hard impact to the ground. She wasn't the only one who felt it though. The hard contact with the floor made it hard to move without feeling an immense amount of pain. However, I was able to sit up and lean against the wall behind me.

"_Do you wish to save her?"_

I looked up, "Who's there?"

"_No need to fear Child of Darkness,"_

"Who are you? And who is this 'Child of Darkness'?"

"_I am Dianamon, and the Child of Darkness is you young one,"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I have no time to explain, you must take what is hidden here if you wish to save her. You do wish to save her do you not?"_

I looked back at Takuya and back to where I heard the voice, and saw a silhouette of a warrior in armor, obviously a girl. That most likely was Dianamon. "I'd do anything to save her. But how can I? I can barely move."

"_You must prove yourself worthy young Child of Darkness,"_

"But how? Dianamon, how do I do it? I'll do anything, just tell me,"

"_You must beat the darkness in your heart. Do you trust me?"_

"I don't have any other choice now do I?"

"_I suppose you don't unless you would rather climb out carrying your 'lover',"_

"Okay, that's going a little overboard. We're just classmates, maybe even friends. But we could neverlovers, besides shouldn't we be focused on proving myself worthy?"

"_You must face the truth soon young one, or else you will fall to the darkness in your own heart."_

I was about to respond when the digimon released a large, aura-like orb. The orb hit me, then everything went black.

***

_Kouichi's vision_

I found myself floating, or at least that was what it felt like. I couldn't move my body at all. Somehow, it felt as if I wasn't alone, but I didn't know why. All of sudden I saw three different images appear in front of me. They were my grandmother, mom, and Kouji, the jerk Takuya was talking about earlier. However, one by one, the images began dissolving into the darkness. I could already feel hot tears streaming down my face. The memories and images just brought too much pain.

"_Finally alone now, Child of Darkness. That is good, now I can make this easy."_

"Who's there? Show yourself," I said to the shadows around me. Then a giant dark purple, green and navy colored bunny came out of the shadows.

"_Child of Darkness, I am Cherubimon. Do you wish to be free of your pain? Or wish to suffer more and more,"_ 'Cherubimon' offered. I thought about it, but shook my head. I was fine by myself, I was fine when I was with Takuya. I never was suffering real pain, and being with Takuya made it easier to deal with.

"I'm not suffering, and I don't need your help so leave," I responded.

"_What, you think that girl will stay with you through this. In the end you know she'll just leave, just like everyone else has left you,"_

"I know Takuya, she'd never do that. She never leaves a friend behind. She has a pure heart, and-and I…"

"_You what? Love her? Love is a worthless human emotion that makes you weak,"_

"You're wrong. It doesn't make us weaker it's a source of strength,"

"_Kouichi… Please be okay. If anything happened… I don't know what I'd do…"_

"Takuya! Where are you? ... Please be alright," I responded.

"_You're just hearing her thoughts. Apparently she cares about you as well. Pathetic,"_

"She isn't pathetic she's one of the strongest people I know. Don't you dare call her pathetic! The only pathetic one her is you Cherubimon," I responded, a dark light forming around me making Cherubimon retreat. However one thing was left behind. It looked like a warrior in armor, with skulls on its shoulders and several eyeballs, but then transformed into a lion in armor. My D-Tector started glowing, and somehow I knew what to do. I held up my D-Tector toward the floating figure. "SPIRIT," I shouted, making the spirit disappear into my D-Tector, then my vision completely disappeared as well.

_End vision_

***

I woke up to see Dianamon had disappeared, and I was still holding onto Takuya's hand. I blushed but didn't move my hand away, instead I pulled her towards me. Then my D-Tector started glowing again.

"_Kouichi Kimura, it is time,"_ The voice from when we first came here said. Then data surrounded me like a cocoon. Next thing that happens I turn into a warrior covered in black lion-like armor. "Lowemon," Honestly I didn't care; I just had to get Takuya out of here. Gently, I picked up her up trying not to disturb her from her rest. Yes, I picked her up bridal style, but I didn't care. I heard a small moan come from her and I winced a bit myself. I could tell she was in real pain, and there was nothing I could do to help. I shook my head of my worries, even though it was only long enough to leap from rock to rock to reach the top of the pit. But by then Takuya had started to wake up, and she wasn't exactly very welcoming.

* * *

_Takuya P.O.V_

I started to finally wake up. The pain in my right shoulder and left ankle was immense compared to the rest of my body. And somehow I felt the wind on my face. I looked up and saw that a warrior-like Digimon was carrying me bridal-style. I screamed and started struggling out of its grip.

"Let go of me! And where's Kouichi? Answer me," I yelled, trying to kick to Digimon.

"Ow, ow, OW! Stop kicking me and maybe I can answer you! God even in this armor your kicks still hurt," The Digimon complained. I stopped kicking 'him' though it was only for a moment.

"Fine, but at least put me down,"

"No way, you're hurt more than you think and I'm not taking any chances,"

"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself fine,"

"I'm not implying you are one. I'm just thinking about you and your injuries. Can't have you hurt now, can we," He said with a wink. That reminded me about Kouichi, when we were younger.

***

_Flashback_

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Takky! You okay?" Kouichi asked._ Our class was playing soccer for fun and someone had tripped me when I tried to get the ball. No one else had bothered to help me except for Kouichi.

"_I'm fine Kou, just a little scratch," I responded, trying to get up, but I ended up falling back down again. My ankle was really starting to hurt._

"_Here, let me take a look at it," Kouichi said. I nodded, moving my hand from my ankle. He crouched down and took a look; then he sighed, but had smiled afterwards. "Nothing to serious, a few scratches and such. But we still have to get ice on that ankle. Come on, get on my back."_

_I looked up to him as he moved closer. I was hesitant at first until he said with a wink, "No worries Takky, I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, we can't have you hurt now, can we?"_

_I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he carried me off to the nurse's office, trying to cheer me up on the way._

_End Flashback_

***

"That's what Kouichi would do," I whispered softly, trying not to let the Digimon hear me. However, he did.

"Kouichi would do what," He innocently asked.

"Whenever I felt unsure of something, or when I was hurt he'd always wink right after. It was always a comforting look he gave," I responded. He looked at me with one of those, 'I did that' looks. "Umm, I know it's a bad time, but can you tell me where Kouichi is?"

The Digimon sighed, "Promise not to be freaked out?"

"Promise,"

"Takuya, I am Kouichi," He responded. I looked up at him, mostly at his eyes. They may have been a different color, but I saw the warmth and compassion Kouichi held in his eyes. He looked down at me and mostly saw the shock in my own eyes. The feeling went away though. Slowly but surely, I wrapped my arms around his neck as silent tears ran down my face.

"I'm just glad you're alright," I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

_No one P.O.V_

No one said a word, but then again no one was around. Kouichi, still in his Digimon form, ran down the streets looking for any signs of life. It seemed as though everyone had evacuated from the area, yet the duo had no clue as to why. Everything was a bit too quiet, not to their liking. Then they heard it; it seemed like a stampede of wild horse. More like a stampede of Digimon. To be more precise, it was Sagittarimon and his gang of Centarumon heading towards Kouichi and Takuya.

"SOMEBODY HELP US," Two Digimon cried. It was Betamon and Kudamon. Kouichi looked to Takuya as she nodded. Then he set her down and ran towards the screaming.

"Good luck Kou," She whispered before leaning on the wall of a building behind her. That was until the floor beneath her collapsed and she slid down an underground tunnel.

* * *

_Takuya P.O.V_

"NOT AGAIN," I screamed as I slid down a hidden tunnel. I was really hoping Kouichi had heard me, but at the same time I didn't. '_Those Digimon need his help more than me anyway. Poor Betamon, and Kudamon. Where exactly am I going anyway?'_

Before long, I got my answer. I saw a bright light ahead of me, and then I suddenly felt like I was falling again. I looked down and saw a fiery pit below me. Something was floating in the middle of it and I was heading right for it! I closed my eyes waiting for the burning pain to reach me. However, the only pain I felt was a hard landing on my back. I stood up while rubbing my sore back and looked upward.

"What the heck? I should be burnt to a crisp by now," I wondered. Then a figure appeared in front of me, causing me to jump back. The figure seemed to be a lion on two legs with armor and fire surrounding it.

"Child of Fire, you've come at last. Though we were expecting someone different," The figure said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell is that supposed to mean and who are you? Why aren't I burned to a crisp and why are you calling me 'Child of Fire'? I want answers, now," I hissed. After falling into another pit that could've killed me(again), I wasn't in a good mood.

"My apologizes, Lady Blaze, I am Apollomon and you see I've been waiting for you to come and take back the Spirit of Fire. I am its protector after all. You weren't burned to a crisp because you are the chosen Child of Fire. You are destined to take the Spirit of Fire from this place," He responded. I looked at him a bit shocked but somehow wasn't that surprised.

"First off, what I meant was what did you mean by the 'expecting someone different' part of your appearance? And secondly, somehow I'm not surprised," I said with a small glare. He seemed to back away nervously.

"Well, you see we were expecting someone more on the-" He didn't finished his answer, due to the fact I kicked him hard in the face.

"You sexist little creep! Just because I'm a girl does not mean I'm weak! You better be listening to me," I yelled at the taller Digimon.

* * *

_Apollomon P.O.V_

By the Angels that hurt. Human females hit hard, but then again so do female Digimon as well. New note to self, don't say anything that'll tick any girl off. At least she wasn't like Dianamon. If she was then I'd be in a whole hell of a lot of pain. The girl continued to lecture and yell at me for a while.

"I get it! Now just take the Spirit and leave before your lover gets attacked by Sagittarimon and his gang of Centarumon. Not to mention Lekismon and Firamon! Hurry up," I yelled. Then saw the fire in her eyes glare right at me. I was actually scared for my life._ 'This girl is scarier than Dianamon. O__ _o_. _Why am I always stuck with the tough ones?'_

"Kouichi is not my lover! We are friends and that is it! There is no way he likes me that way! Got it," She yelled, with a blush growing on her face. I chuckled.

"Looks like you like him that way though. Now get the Spirit already," I yelled. The Child of Fire slapped me, leaving a very red imprint on my face. Then she turned towards the Spirit.

"SPIRIT,"

* * *

_Takuya P.O.V_

"SPIRIT," I shouted as my D-Tector sucked in the spirit. Then the voice from before started talking.

"_Takuya Kanbara, it is time,"_ Then data started to appear around me and my body started to change. The disappeared revealing me in a new form. "Blazemon," I couldn't believe it. I turned into a Digimon. I got a good look at myself and saw that I turned into a warrior covered with dragon-like armor. I even had wings, and I could also feel some bangs on my head. All I could tell was that I have blond hair and skirt like armor around my waist.

"Why do I get a skirt? A skirt of all things," I complained. Apollomon started laughing and I punched him this time.

"Ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww! That hurt! Don't you have to save your boyfriend!?! Now," Apollomon responded. I was about to hit him harder nut realized I had to help Kouichi. I sent a glare towards Apollomon and left.

* * *

_Kouichi P.O.V_

Damn it. I was able to reach Betamon and Kudamon before they got trampled but now we're surrounded.

"Sagittarimon! Leave us alone! I mean it," Betamon said.

"Not until you hand over your obsessions," Sagittarimon responded.

"Obsessions?"

"No- what I meant to say was possessions." Sagittarimon responded.

"Sagittarimon, you're a bigger idiot than when I met you last time," Kudamon responded.

"Shut it! I have a mind like a steel flap," Sagittarimon claimed.

"Kudamon, just who the hell is he? And why is he trying to act like a thief," I asked.

"That Kouichi is Sagittarimon, the Digital World's biggest idiot. He thinks he's tough so he tries to rob people with his gang of Centarumon. Together they're the world's biggest idiot crew though. Even new born Digimon can be smarter than these fools," Kudamon responded. "Oh yeah, where's your girlfriend?"

"Takuya is not my girlfriend," I yelled. But also made me think about what could've happened to her. I left her alone long enough, I have to find her. I was really starting to worry.

"So you have friends? Centarumon, go look for the girl," Sagittarimon ordered. Some of the Centarumon were about to leave when they came face to face with a digimon in red and orange armor, shaped like a dragon. The warrior had blond hair, blue eyes, armor shaped like a skirt around its waist, and black wings.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The Digimon taunted. Fire seemed to burning in its eyes.

"Who are you to be bossing us around lady," Sagittarimon growled. Now the Digimon was glaring at him.

"The name's Blazemon and I'm not the type of girl to be pushed around. So back off," Blazemon hissed.

"Wait, Blazemon? Where have I heard that name before," Kudamon wondered. Then she saw the symbol on Blazemon's shoulder. "Oh my, it's the Legendary Warrior of Fire!"

"Legendary Warrior? What's that," I asked.

"Legendary Warriors were the Digimon that defeated Lucemon long ago when he tried to take over the Digital World. They disappeared soon after. And now that I think about it Kouichi I think the Digimon that you are, is Lowemon, Legendary Warrior of Darkness," Kudamon explained.

"Sorry to interrupt the history lesson but I could use some help right about now," Blazemon responded. She was fighting off five Centarumon. Then her hands started glowing with fire, which she released at two of the Centarumon, "Blaze Punch!"

"Cool, I mean sure," I responded.

* * *

_No one P.O.V_

Kouichi ran into battle as Lowemon, unknowing that Blazemon was Takuya. He had attacked two Centarumon trying to sneak attack , throwing them right into Sagittarimon.

"I've had enough of this. Judgement Arrow," Sagittarimon shouted, shooting three arrows at Takuya.

"Oh, no you don't! Shadow Lance," Kouichi said pulling out his lance, blocking the incoming arrows.

"Thanks Kou," Takuya responded with a wink. Kouichi started blushing, without realizing it.

"Wait, Takuya? Is that you," He asked as he kicked two Centarumon onto two others.

"The one and only. I'm surprised it took you that long to figure that out," Takuya laughed, making his blush grow deeper. She threw two more Centarumon at each other.

"You're blushing Kou. Anyway, ready to take on the head idiot," Takuya said throwing the last of the Centarumon on top of the others. Kouichi nodded and faced Sagittarimon.

"I can take you two on. You don't scare me," Sagittarimon responded.

"Oh shut up! Pyro Cyclone," Takuya shouted. Her wings and body turning into a fiery cyclone that got release towards Sagittarimon.

"Shadow Meteor," Kouichi shouted. A beam of dark and light energy was released from the lion head on his chest.

"Moon Night Bomb," Another voice shouted. Large bubbles were headed towards Sagittarimon.

"Fira Bomb," Yet another voice said. Fire bombs were aimed at Sagittarimon.

"Crud," Sagittarimon said as all four attacks combined and hit him straight on, causing him to fly off into the distance.

"About time, he was getting on my nerves," Takuya said as she dedigivolved. She walked over to Kouichi, who had also dedigivolved. Both of them were covered in bruises, but they ignored that. Kouichi was on his knees panting when Takuya reached him. She helped him up and looked to where the other two attacks previously came from. There they saw Firamon and Lekismon dedigivolve back into their rookie forms. Lunamon and Coronamon ran over to the duo and jumped on top of them.

* * *

_Lunamon P.O.V_

"We're sorry," I cried along with Coronamon. Tears were forming from both of our eyes. The two humans were looking at us in confusion.

"What for," The girl asked.

"For attacking you before," Coronamon explained.

"It's okay, Kudamon explained to us that you aren't in control of yourselves when you digivolve," The boy explained.

"But-but, w-we hurt you," I responded.

"Last time I checked we were alive, and that's what counts. By the way I'm Takuya and this is Kouichi. Your friends were worried about you," Takuya said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but jump into her arms and start crying. Coronamon did the same, but with Kouichi. The two humans started whispering something to each other, then both nodded.

"How about you and your friends come with us? We're new here and besides we can use the company," Kouichi asked. Kudamon and Betamon then ran towards us. They apparently heard as well. All four of us nodded.

* * *

_Kouichi P.O.V_

"Okay this is good and all, but now where do we go? We've only been told to get the spirits but not what to do afterwards," Takuya asked. And as if to answer her question our D-Tectors started glowing and the voice from before started talking again.

"_Takuya... Kouichi, you may choose to go back or continue,"_ She said. Without a doubt we were going to continue.

" Of course we choose to continue," Takuya answered.

"_Good, then head to the Forest Terminal. You will receive your answers there. Along the way you will also meet up with other chosen children as well,"_ The voice said, then the D-Tectors stopped glowing.

"My my, Forest Terminal's a long way away. It'll take us a while before we reach it. About ten days on foot," Betamon said.

"That's just great, but we can't give up. Right Kou," Takuya responded. I started blushing at how close she was and jumped back.

"Uh-uh, y-yeah," I responded. Great, I was stuttering, now she's going to get suspicious.

"Did I startle you? Sorry about that," She said with a small blush of her own. My blush started growing as well.

"I'm surprised you two aren't going out yet," Coronamon said out of the blue.

"CORONAMON," We all shouted. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Poké: Okay that ends chapter two.

Kouji: They don't care.

Poké: You little.*Grabs baseball bat*

Takuya: Better run Kouji.

Kouji: I agree with that.*Starts running*

Poké: STOP ACTING LIKE A SCARED CAT MINAMOTO!

Kouichi: Who wouldn't be scared? When you have a bat in your hand someone always gets hurt.

Poké: Not true.

Takuya: Before anyone starts arguing I'm going to end this. So good-bye and good luck folks.


	3. Moments of Peace Not

Poké: And we're back. Kouji is currently not here.

Takuya: Honestly we don't know where he is. But the good thing is we will have some peace in here for once.

Kouichi: Which I know will not last long.

Poké: So let's start the next chapter after this brief summary. But first the Disclaimer.

Kouichi: **(Disclaimer) PokeTrainer does not own anything here except for Blazemon and a few more to come.**

_________

_Last time we left our two Digidestined they had reached Steel Town and found themselves in a most embarrassing situation followed by meeting with four other Digimon. The Digimon started arguing and two Digivolved and went berserk. Kouichi met Cherubimon and later got his spirit. The duo met Sagittarimon and his gang but quickly defeated him when Takuya got her spirit. And finally the four young Digimon joined them._

___________

Chapter 3: Moment of Peace… Not

_Kouichi P.O.V_

We've been walking for a while without any events happening. With the exception of a few comments from Lunamon and Coronamon saying Takuya and I look cute together and should get together when were walking side by side. After a while we decided to walk separately to spare each other the comments we were tired of hearing. Then Lunamon kept coming up to me asking why I hadn't asked Takuya on a date if we both like each other. I can tell Coronamon asked the same thing to Takuya because she was blushing as much as I was. The questions finally stopped when we reach one of the many forests of the Digital world. The sun was starting to set by the time we found a good place to camp out. The Digimon had volunteered to find some firewood and food, leaving me and Takuya alone. She sat on a tree opposite the one I was leaning against. We said nothing to each other, just stared into the other's gaze. An icy gust of wind blew by, making both of us break the gaze and shiver. IT was really cold, and I could feel it even after it passed. At least I think it was the wind. For some reason I just wouldn't warm up, as if my body was freezing on the inside.

Suddenly my body felt warmer. I looked up and saw Takuya kneeling next to me, wrapping her windbreaker around me. She just smiled and sat next to me. And like she does whenever it's just the two of us, she leaned on my shoulder, making both of us blush. However my body began warming up more and I stopped shivering.

"This remind you of anything Kou? If not, I'll give you a hint. Think 5th grade ski trip," Takuya whispered. It took a while, but I did remember what she was talking about. It was rather redundant seeing as it happened more than once, but what happened on the ski trip was kinda funny.

_________

_Flashback_

_Everyone else was outside trying to ski or snowboard and were horribly failing unless they've done so before. Takuya and I had already gone skiing the other day and didn't really feel like it today._

"_Kou, it's snowing," Takuya said, pointing out the window. She was grinning as she watched the snowflakes dance in the icy breezes outside. I smiled back as I went to sit next to her._

"_Takuya, Kouichi, I need to meet with the other teachers real quick. You think you'll be okay by yourselves," Our teacher, Ms. Kiki, asked. We both nodded, and Ms. Kiki left. As she left, the light in the room began to dim. We looked over to the fire place and groaned._

"_Just what we need. The fire went out," I muttered._

"_It's okay let's just turn the lights on. That way it's not so dark," Takuya responded. She ran off to find the light switch. A minute later the lights turned on. "See, all better."_

"_Yeah, you're right. So what do you want to do next? We have the place to ourselves until Ms. Kiki comes back and nothing really to do," I responded. A grin spread across Takuya's bright face._

"_How about truth or dare? It'll be fun,"_

"_I don't see what's wrong with that,"_

"_Okay you first then Kou,"_

"_Truth or dare?"_

"_Dare me,"_

"_Okay Takky, I dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the game," I smirked. Takuya glare right through me and growled before stomping upstairs. She came back down in a dark red dress that had orange flames decorating the bottom of it, an orange bow was tied around her waist, and a red over coat. She was blushing slightly as she walked down, however she was giggling on the way down. I don't blame her, since I was blushing as well. The sight of my friend in that dress made her look… cute. The giggling made her seem even cuter, and made my blush deepen._

"_Okay, now it's my turn. Truth or dare," Takuya smirked._

"_Truth," I responded, and Takuya frowned but smiled a bit._

"_Okay, how do you think I look?"_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Answer the question. How do you think I look?"_

"_Uh-uh, I got you the bathroom," I nervously said as I ran out of the room. I could hear Takuya laugh as I left._

_**_

_I slumped up against the door and sighed. 'Man that girl is evil. It's like she knows my weakness when I don't. How can she even do that?' I pondered, until I heard a knock at the door._

"_Kou, I know you're in there. Open up please. You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to. And I'm not that evil," Takuya muttered. I blushed seeing that she probably eavesdropped and I was thinking aloud. I got up and opened the door. I was about to say something when we heard screams outside. We ran to the front door and tried to open it but the lock was frozen. We checked the window. It was covered in frost and hard to see through all the way. But we were able to see some of the students running over to the main building and the soft snow from earlier turning into a raging storm. That meant only one thing, we were trapped inside during a blizzard with no fire. And to make things worse the power went out._

"_Kouichi, what's going on out there," Takuya asked with worry in her eyes._

"_There's a blizzard outside, the students are heading to the main building and we're stuck here until it pulls over," I responded looking over to Takuya. An icy breeze blew inside and snow was getting inside through the chimney. Takuya and I started shivering._

"_N-n-n-no-now wh-wh-wha-what," Takuya whispered as she covered her arms. I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

"_L-l-l-let's h-h-he-head t-t-t-t-t-to o-o-o-o-o-one of t-t-t-th-the rooms upstairs. A-a-a-a-a-at th-th-this rate this room will be c-c-c-c-co-covered in snow within an hour," I responded, pulling her towards the stairs. She nodded and we walked up the stairs into her room._

_**_

_Takuya's room was just as cold as the living room. Luckily she had a blanket to use. I just looked out the window and told her to keep the blanket. Sure I was cold but I was more worried about Takuya. I started shivering and hoped Takuya didn't notice. It seemed that way until I felt something wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Takuya wrap half of the blanket around me as she sat down._

"_There. This way both of us will be warm. We won't have to worry about freezing to death either," She said as she leaned against me. "See, now both of us are warmer."_

_ I surely was warmer. I start blushing and tried my hardest to hide it. I honestly did feel warmer. Something about Takuya made it possible for even the coldest of people be able to warm up a little. I personally knew that. But that's another story._

________

I laughed. It took three hours after that blizzard to dig through the snow just to reach our 'cabin'. It took an extra two hours to dig their way to get to the stairs. Of course we were already asleep by then.

"How can I not remember that? That was the only time anyone in our class has seen you in a dress," I reminded her. She groaned.

"Don't remind me. Remember, after that the school thought we were going out," Takuya giggled. I blushed a bit, remembering the torture we faced for five straight weeks.

"Yeah, that was torture. It makes me wonder why they stopped," I said. Takuya looked the other way and started whistling.

"Takky, what did you do? The innocent act never works with you," I responded, making Takuya blush.

"Well, I might've punched the guy who started the rumor. But there was another reason for it too! Don't be mad," Takuya pleaded. I laughed.

"Why would I be mad? We didn't have to suffer any comments about us liking each other 'til the start of 6th grade.*Though everyone already knows I have a crush on you,*" I muttered.

"What was that? I didn't quiet here that," Takuya smirked. "However I heard the word 'crush'. So you have a crush on someone? Who is it? You can tell me."

"T-Ta-Takuya! Uh-uh," I stuttered. Takuya gave me a questionable look.

________

_Takuya P.O.V_

'_Why on earth is he stuttering? It's just a simple question,'_ I wondered. Before I knew it, he got up and ran into the forest. I rushed after him and caught up to him in mere minutes. I accidentally tackled him and we both landed on the ground. I was on top of him and didn't bother to get up.

"Kouichi Kimura! Why did you run away? Will you please just talk to me," I asked. He flinched knowing that whenever I use his full name he would be in trouble later if he didn't answer. Then the boy just sighed.

"Can you get off of me first? You're on my stomach," He asked.

"Only if you promise not to run away again," I responded.

"I promise Takky," He said. Then I got off of him.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you,"

"Now will you tell me why you ran?"

"Well…"

"Just spit it out. It's not like I'd be mad at you,"

"You asked me who I had a crush on. And I don't really think you'll be happy about who it is,"

"I don't care who it is, as long as you're happy," I said, slightly heartbroken. _'Get over it! I'm not in charge of his life, and he's my best friend even though he doesn't realize it. I got to let it go and help him. It's not like he ever even liked me.'_ I mentally yelled. Yeah. Even though I denied it, I had to admit. I did have a crush on Kouichi, but had a better job at hiding it than most girls who'd always fawn over their crushes.

"I'll just give you hints. She's one of the few tomboys at our school who actually shows it and is very caring. She loves playing soccer especially with friends or her little brother. She always grins and her eyes reflect the sun making them seem almost on fire," He said with a grin of his own. I blushed, but smiled back. The first facts eliminated more than half the girls in our school and the other facts practically the rest. Oh, I knew who he was talking about perfectly.

"Wanna know who I have a crush on? I'll give you a few hints," I smirked, making him look in my direction, "He is a very kind and quiet boy, who unlike the other airheads has no interest in becoming a jock with a prissy cheerleader as a girlfriend. He's smart and focus' on judging through personality instead of appearance. His eyes remind me of the sea and his smile seems to match."

Kouichi started blushing like mad. I laughed, making his blush deepen. But he smirked, and got up. He practically picked me up ,much to my dismay, and planted a small kiss on my cheek, making me blush.

"You don't have to carry me," I responded with a pout. Kouichi laughed and finally let me down, but not without taking my goggles. "Hey!"

"If you want them back you have to catch me," Kouichi taunted.

"You're so on," I teased as we both started racing back to the campsite. I stopped half way for a moment._ 'What's this feeling I'm getting? Something's telling me that we're going to face trouble ahead of us. I just hope it's not going to tear us up.'_

"Come on Takky! You'll never get your goggles back if you just stop," Kouichi said.

"I'm coming," I responded. _'This is a bad idea. I just know it.'_

__________

??? P.O.V

"Thy has every reason to be worried nay? What does thy think Ranamon," One voice asked.

"If you ask me she does 'cause we ain't going back to Cherubimon without the boy. Might as well take the girl as well, for assurance that he'll help us," Another said.

"What does thee have on thine mind Ranamon? You seemed troubled,"

"That girl, we're going to have troubles with. Especially since we're stuck with a pinhead like Grumblemon,"

"Hast thou forgotten. He hath besought to deal with the other children,"

"And you let him go! You dim-wit,"

"Thou hast no problems. Thine idiot hast his Beast Spirit. Now, we hast a job to do,"

"Whatever you say Mercurymon. If anything bad happens you're taking the blame,"

__________

_Kouichi P.O.V_

'_Why did Takuya stop all of a sudden? That's not like her.'_

"Takuya come on! The camp's just a little further up," I shouted.

"I'm coming," She responded. I saw her come up behind me just as she was about to fall. I caught her but we still fell back and started tumbling down to camp.

"What the-"

"Ahhh-"

"Oof,"

"Ow,"

"Ow, my head,"

"Your head? That's my head," I looked up and so we were all in a small pile. Takuya and me at the bottom and our four Digimon companions on top of us. Wood and apples were scattered on the ground. We all looked at each other and started laughing as we began to get up.

"Well it's about time you got back. We were about to go looking for you," Lunamon said, dusting herself off. Coronamon was setting up sticks to make a fire with his own flames. Betamon and Kudamon were putting the apples on sticks and hung them over the small fire. "Well I was, at least."

"That's okay Lunamon. Sorry to worry you," Takuya said with a grin. Lunamon nodded and went to go help Coronamon, who had gotten in a fight with Betamon and Kudamon. "Kou, can I talk to you?"

I blinked, and nodded. "Sure Takky,"

"I'm getting tired of that nickname,"

"You didn't mind when we were kids,"

"We were **kids**,"

"So,"

"Never mind, but I'm serious here Kou,"

"What's wrong?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this. Something's not right. We're in danger! I know it,"

"Takuya, I'm sure it's nothing. If something was wrong I'm sure the Digimon would've sensed something,"

"KOUICHI! YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW FOR SURE SOMETHING IS WRONG! I CAN PRACTICALLY FEEL IT RIGHT BEHIND US!"

"You should listen to the girl sugar," A voice behind us said. The Digimon began growling as well, feeling the presence.

"Behind you sugar," The voice said again. Both me and Takuya turned around. In front of me I saw what is thought to be a water nymph in a bathing suit._ 'What the heck? What next?'_

"Thy aren't the only one here," Another voice said. I looked behind me and saw Takuya being held by a Digimon. It had mirrors all over its body and lips on the top mirror. Oh, and no eyes.

"Let go of me you creep," Takuya said, trying to get out of the Digimon's grasp.

"Let her go! Now," I yelled.

"We'll let her go if you come with us quietly," The Digimon behind me said.

"NO!!!! Kouichi go with them I swear I'll kick your butt later on! I mean it," Takuya shouted as she struggled out the other Digimon's grasp.

"Thall shan't escape," It said. Takuya looked really annoyed.

"I'd let go if I were you," I said.

"Why would Mercurymon let go. She's nothing more than human," The Digimon behind me said.

"Okay I've had enough," Takuya shouted. She got one of her hands free, turned around and kicked Mercurymon, hard, right in the kisser. Neither of them flinched. All Takuya did was smile.

"NOW," She responded.

"Right, Lop-ear Ripple," Lunamon shouted. Then she started spinning, creating a vortex of bubbles that entrapped Mercurymon.

"Corona Flame," Coronamon shouted. Sudden fire from his forehead was shot out towards Mercurymon.

"Holy Blast," Kudamon shouted. Then a beam of light shot out while her back began to glow.

"Water Tower, Beta Slugger," Betamon shouted. A pillar of water thrown at Mercurymon, followed by Betamon himself attacking Mercurymon's arm. Mercurymon was surprising and unwillingly let go of Takuya.

"Close call, but it still worked. Ready Kou," Takuya asked. I nodded as I ran over to her. "Guys cover us," She said to the Digimon.

"On it, Lunamon digivolve to… Lekismon,"

"Coronamon digivolve to… Firamon,"

"I'm not gonna be weak this time, Kudamon digivolve to… Reppamon," In the place of Kudamon was a fox-like Digimon with no eyes. Its tail was a blade and its body and tail was covered in markings. On its hind legs was a yin and yang symbol.

"I may not be able to Digivolve, but I'm still strong," Betamon responded. They all nodded and hurried in front of us.

"It's your turn," Lekismon announced.

"Ready Kou," Takuya asked me.

"Ready as I'll every be," I responded.

"_**Execute! Spirit Evolution…**_" We both shouted. Data surrounded both of us.

"_**Blazemon,**_"

"_**Lowemon,**_"

"Now that's not fair sugar," The water nymph said.

"Ranamon, thine be pains but we shall win," Mercurymon said.

"In your dreams ya' walking chandelier," Takuya said. The Digimon and I laughed at that small fact, but Ranamon and Mercury seemed very annoyed.

"You're such a bother. Drainin' Rain," Ranamon announced, attacking us with a rain of heavy water. It didn't hit us though, we dodged it easily.

"Blaze Feathers," Takuya shouted as the wings on her back were engulfed in flames. Then a barrage of flaming feathers were sent towards Ranamon and Mercurymon.

"Dark Reflection," Mercurymon said. The feathers that were sent towards him absorbed in one of his mirrors. The ones sent towards Ranamon hit their mark with ease. However the feathers Mercurymon absorbed were shot back at Takuya with twice the power. They knocked Takuya out of the sky and onto the ground.

"TAKUYA," I shouted. I saw that Betamon went to check on her. She was rubbing her head and nodded.

"I've been hit harder with a baseball bat," She responded. That must have been one hard hit 'cause by the look of Ranamon complaining it must have been a real hard hit.

"Mercurymon you twit! 'Least ya' could've done is help me out a bit," Ranamon complained.

"Spoiled brat much," Takuya commented, flying over to me.

"I agree with you there," I responded.

"I heard that you pontificated pinheads! Dark Vapor," Ranamon attacked. A dark cloud was sent our way, which we oh so gracefully dodged… Not really. The end result was us bumping into each other and tumbling backwards. At least we dodged it though.

"You and your boyfriends are real twits' sugar," Ranamon laughed. I looked over to Takuya, and you could see her eyes turn from blue to red. Not only that but she was pissed, not just because of Ranamon's comment, but also because of the earlier events that led to what happened. This was one of those moments were you had to fear for your life. A combo of a pissed Takuya, with powers equals someone gonna die later on.

"Ranamon, you are gonna die if you don't run," I warned.

"Why? Because of her? I've seen baby Digimon scarier than her," Ranamon responded.

"It's your funeral." I said. I actually pitied her.

"Pyro Cyclone," Takuya shouted. Her attack aimed right at Ranamon, who barely dodged it.

"You...you," Ranamon began.

"You what? Huh," Takuya taunted.

"Big pain in the ass! When I get my hands on you I swear I'll-"Ranamon started.

"You'll what? Drench me in water? Oh I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo scared," Takuya sarcastically said.

"You should be sugar, you and your little girl pets as well," Ranamon responded. _'Very bad choice of words, Ranamon. Especially with Lekismon and Reppamon,'_ I thought. Unknown to the fact Firamon and Betamon were thinking the same thing.

"Okay Ranamon, you are so dead!!! You freakin' ass," All the girls shouted simultaneously.

"BLAZE FEATHERS," Takuya shouted. Her wings turned to flame as she rushed towards Ranamon to do a close range attack.

"MOON NIGHT BOMB," Lekismon shouted. She rushed behind Ranamon and released her attack, simultaneously with Takuya. After Takuya and Lekismon both hit their mark they moved out of the way, just in time for Reppamon to make her move.

"MACH DASH," Reppamon shouted before disappearing. Ranamon looked everywhere for her and got a surprise attack when Reppamon appeared behind her and slashed with her tail. We looked amazed on how much teamwork can happen between those three when they're pissed.

"Should we help them," Firamon asked.

"Rule one when it comes to cat fights. Don't get involved unless you want to get hurt. At least being around Takuya, that's the rule," I responded.

"I don't wanna know what happened," Betamon responded.

"Hast thou forgotten about me," Mercurymon said.

"Actually, we did," Firamon responded. I had to agree, we did.

"How dare you! Mirror Offset," Mercurymon shouted. A white and green beam of energy came out of his mirror. We narrowly dodged it. All three of us growled.

"SHADOW METEOR,"

"ELECTRIC SHOCK,"

"FIRA BOMB,"

Mercurymon dodged the shadow meteor attack. Then he absorbed the other two attacks and reflected them back at us. We didn't have time to dodge and got hit.

"By the angels that hurt," Firamon complained.

"I believe Takuya's attack was stronger than that. If she could take that hit without trouble then I envy her," Betamon responded. I just groaned and nodded.

"Guys we need to move this battle somewhere else. With the girls, we don't really have much room of our own," Firamon explained.

"I guess," Betamon said, unsure about what would happen.

"Sure, but if the girls kill us later on it'll be on your head," I responded.

"This way then," Firamon said, pointing to the east. Betamon and I nodded as all three of us ran east. Mercurymon was following us. Somehow I felt we were going to be in a hell hole of trouble.

__________

_Reppamon/Kudamon P.O.V_

I looked around and saw the boys heading east, with Mercurymon following behind them.

"Oh no! Those idiots," I shouted.

"Reppamon, what's wrong," Takuya asked.

"The guys, they're heading towards a cliff! If we don't stop them, it'll be hard to find them again," I responded. Lekismon and Takuya looked at me in shock.

"We have to go and get them," Lekismon said. We began running to where the boys went, leaving behind a ticked Ranamon.

"Come back here! I ain't done dealing with ya yet," Ranamon shouted. Lekismon looked back and stock out her tongue.

"Sorry 'sugar' but we'll have to finish this another time," She taunted. Then she ran faster ahead so we left Ranamon in our dust.

"Guys, dedigivolve that way we'll get there faster," Takuya said. We already figured that Takuya could be a fast flyer when she wanted to, so we agreed. Data cover me and Lekismon, allowing us to return to our rookie forms. Lunamon and I climbed onto Takuya's back and held on tightly. Takuya took off as fast as Garurumon runs. "Hold on tight,"

"No need to tell us twice," Lunamon responded, holding onto Takuya's neck tighter. Takuya picked up speed as we flew past the trees and into the open. We flew up higher to get a better view.

"Anyone see them," Takuya asked.

"Over there, they're getting closer to the edge of the cliff," Lunamon said worriedly. Takuya then dived down and aim right for Mercurymon.

"Jump and attack when I say go," Takuya said. We readied ourselves for her signal. "Now go," Takuya whispered.

"Right, Tear Shot," Lunamon said, focusing her energy into her antenna and forming a water ball.

"Holy Blast," I said, gathering energy for another energy blast. Both Lunamon and I jumped off Takuya and released our attacks hitting Mercurymon square in the back. Takuya's wings turned aflame and she released her Blaze Feathers attack just as Mercurymon turned around. The attack blasted him past the boys, getting their attentions. They turned around and looked straight at us.

"Weren't you just fighting Ranamon," Firamon asked.

"Yes, but I saw you heading for a **CLIFF**__and went to stop you. We left Ranamon behind," I responded.

"Cliff," Kouichi asked.

"Yeah, if you ran any farther, you would have fallen. I think we knocked Mercurymon down there," I responded. The Kouichi and Betamon glared at Firamon before looking back. They walked forward a bit and easily saw the cliff.

"Oh, there is a cliff. I didn't know that," Firamon said.

"I don't see Mercurymon down there either," Kouichi responded.

"That's not good," I said.

"No good for stinky bratty kids either," A voice behind us said.

"You sure you ain't smelling yourself there," Takuya commented before turning around. And of course it was another Digimon, but not just any Digimon.

"Careful guys, look on the symbol on his stomach. It's the symbol of earth. That means this guy is the legendary Warrior of Earth, Grumblemon," I growled.

"Warrior of Darkness be coming with me," Grumblemon claimed.

"In hell he is! We won't let you take him," Takuya shouted.

"You have no choice," Grumblemon responded. "Seismic Sledge!"

A hammer popped out of nowhere and slammed into Takuya's stomach, hard. She skidded back a few feet and stopped mid air.

"I am so luck I have wings," Takuya muttered.

"Too bad they no have wings," Grumblemon smirked. He took out his hammer again. "Seismic Sledge!"

Grumble swung his hammer again, this time it hit all of us. This attack seemed stronger than the one that hit Takuya. It was strong enough to knock Firamon unconscious and force him and Kouichi to dedigivolve. Just as Takuya was about to try and catch all of us, another attack had hit her.

"Mirror Offset," A voice behind said. It was Mercurymon. The attack had knocked Takuya out of the air and unconscious. She had also dedigivolved back to her human form.

"TAKUYA," Kouichi shouted.

"K-K-K-K-Ko-Kou…" Takuya whispered. I looked back to see the rate each of us was falling. Lunamon was holding onto the unconscious Coronamon. Betamon and Kouichi were panicking and Takuya was falling ahead of us. An idea sparked in my head.

"Kouichi, grab hold of Betamon's tail. Betamon, grab hold of my tail. Lunamon, with one free hand hold onto Kouichi somehow. Don't ask questions and do it," I ordered. They did so. Lunamon, still holding onto Coronamon, grabbed onto the ends of Kouichi's over shirt, Kouichi grabbed onto Betamon's tail fin, and Beta grabbed onto my tail. All that was left was to grab onto Takuya.

"Hold on tight guys, I'm gonna dive down," I said. They all looked confused until they realized what I was gonna do. I descended downward in a diagonal angle, picking up speed as I did so. I extended my paws out forward and reached out for something. I grabbed onto her the ends of her jacket and pulled her upwards.

"Guys, I got her," I cheered, making sure I had a firm grip on Takuya as well.

"Wait, I just figured something out," Lunamon said.

"What is it," I asked, trying to pull Takuya up towards Kouichi.

"Beneath the cliff is suppose to be rapids! They'll be leading to the school," Lunamon said.

"WHAT," We all shouted.

"I know because when I was a little Moonmon, I had lived in the forest up there. I fell off this cliff and awoke in the school," Lunamon said.

"If that's true, Kouichi you have to hold on to Takuya tightly," I said. Kouichi nodded and used his free arm to pull Takuya up to himself. Betamon and I released ourselves from the others grips and climbed on to Kouichi, to where Lunamon and Coronamon were.

"Guys, hold on tight," Kouichi warned as he tightened his grip on Takuya. I saw the worry in his eye easily. I wrapped my tail around Betamon and kept hold of the ends of Kouichi's over shirt. Betamon kept one fin on Lunamon and the other had a firm grip near my paws. Lunamon kept a strong grip around Coronamon and another grip on Kouichi as well.

The next thing that happened was us falling hard onto the rapids' surface. The current almost separated us from Kouichi and Takuya, but we all kept a strong grip on the boy. The current seemed to settle down the farther we got swept away. The rapids soon returned into a river making it easier for us to swim to shore.

"Over there," I pointed out to a small riverbed on the side. Kouichi nodded and swam towards the direction I said. We were able to get out of the water in no less than two minutes. We were all soaking wet, but Takuya and Kouichi were drenched. Lunamon, Betamon and I had gotten off of Kouichi, with Lunamon carrying Coronamon still.

"Which way is the school," I asked.

"Let me get a better look first. Lunamon digivolve to… Lekismon," Lunamon announced.

"Wait you could've digivolved this whole time? Why didn't you earlier," Betamon asked.

"Because, in order to get to you guys before you ran off the cliff we dedigivolved so that Takuya could get us there quicker," Lekismon explained before jumping high into the air. She got a bird's eye view before coming back down. "The school is about two miles east. Think you guys can walk it?"

"I can," Betamon responded

"I can as well," Kouichi said, clutching onto Takuya more tightly. I nodded before looking back to Kouichi.

"You really care about her, don't you," I asked. Kouichi looked down to where I was.

"I'd do anything for her. And she would do the same for me," Kouichi responded.

"If you want you both can ride on me on the way. Both of you got attacked more than we did and I'm sure your tired," I volunteered. Kouichi nodded softly. I smiled before digivolving back into Reppamon.

"Come on. Get on already," I said, urging the young boy to get on. He sighed and placed Takuya on my back before getting on himself. Lekismon had decided to carry Coronamon and Betamon so we could get there faster. I couldn't wait to return to the place that started my journey with Lunamon and the others.

_____________

Poké: Finally done!

Kouji: Whatever.

Kouichi: Now first off, we're going to thank PKAurora, Immortal Fallen Radiance and full on 124 for reviewing. Now a few words from Poké to the reviewers.

_PKAurora: AWESOME you reviewed! What an honor Aurora. And thank you!_

_Full on 124: Thank you! And as for the answer to your question, we will go more into their past. As the story progresses you will see that their past will be important later on._

_Immortal Fallen Radiance: Thanks! And yes, as you can see if you read the chapter, I was planning on coming back to the scene._

Poké: Okay, to keep the peace I will not try and kill Kouji, yet.

Kouji: Thank you.

Poké: Instead I will just give a small peek into the next chapter!

_____________

"_More humans? When did they arrive," Togemon asked._

"_They have a Bokomon and Neemon with them. And they just arrived," Tsunomon answered._

"_Could they be friends with the others?"_

"_I don't think so, they're looking for three other humans. Not two."_

"_I'll tell Lunamon then. She would most likely want to know about this."_

"_I can tell her if you want, you should greet the humans."_

"_Why thank you Tsunomon."_

"_No problem."_

_***_

"_What? More humans? But how can that be," Lunamon questioned._

"_It is possible Lunamon. Many other kids had entered the Digital World through different Trailmon. It wasn't just us," Kouichi responded._

"_Togemon was wondering if you would like to meet them as well," Tsunomon said._

"_Well, what do you think Kouichi," Betamon asked._

______________

Poké: Okay, hope you enjoyed the chapter and this sneak peek.

Takuya: Good-bye and good luck everyone!


	4. Memoirs of a School

Poké: And we are back folks! Sorry for the long wait! Don't worry! I promise that this'll be the best chapter yet, though that isn't really saying much. Anyway, who's ready to start?

Kouji: We are, so you can stop talking and start already.

Poké: You are mean Kouji, fine.

Nana: Don't be mad Pokes I'll deal with 'im.

Poké: No need, for now.

Nana: Fine. I'll do disclaimer! **(Disclaimer) PokeTrainer does not own anything but the plot, Blazemon, my personality and the ability to kill anyone at anytime.**

Poké: HEY!

_Last time we left off the duo, along with their digimon companions had stopped in the forest for a nice rest. After a trip through memory lane and a small confession the group is soon attacked by Ranamon, Mercurymon, and Grumblemon that ended in the group falling off a nearby cliff and into a river. _

Chapter 4: Memoirs of a School

_Reppamon/Kudamon P.O.V_

The school was a fairly simple place and easy to find. After all, it was a hut in the middle of a large field. Lekismon and I had quickened the pace so we could reach the area. We couldn't go too fast but it wouldn't take long to reach the school. We'd be there in a few more minutes at the pace we were going. I was still worried though. Coronamon was still out of it along with Takuya. I couldn't help but notice that Kouichi was shiver as well. Once we got there we needed to get him warmed up too. Maybe we could rest too. I'm pretty sure we were all tired as well.

"Hey! I can see the school from here! We're so close!" Betamon said excitedly. I smiled. We quickly hurried our pace. It wouldn't be long now.

To say that the students of the school were surprised to see us was an understatement. I wasn't surprised by their reaction I mean two champion level digimon arriving with two rookies and two humans would surprise anyone now-a-days.

"W-who are you?" A brave little digimon asked. She was yellow with a long cat-like tail and ears. She had amber eyes and her tail had purple stripes.

"Hello, I'm Lekismon. This is Betamon, Reppamon and Coronamon. And these are Kouichi and Takuya. Is Togemon in by any chance little Nyaromon?" Lekismon asked.

"What's it to ya'?"

"Well, our friends need help and well, what's wrong with visiting an old teacher?"

The young digimon gasped. They probably didn't think that we would have been students here at all. It makes me wonder why though. Most digimon have. One of the digimon left the group and went inside the hut whilst the others whisper among themselves. The next minute we heard a voice from in the hut.

"Humans! Are you serious?"

In a split moment, the digimon that left had come back outside with another digimon. I smiled and Betamon practically jumped out of Lekismon's grip.

"Togemon! It's so great to see you again!" He nearly yelled. 'Togemon' looked at him suspiciously before smiling.

"Betamon, is that you?" Togemon asked.

"The one and only! But listen, we really need some help," Betamon said calmly.

"Of course, come in and bring your friends too," Togemon urged heading back inside. We eagerly followed Togemon in.

"So, Tsunomon said that you were old students of mine. Not many come to visit. Now, what seems to be the problem?" Togemon asked.

"You see, earlier we were attacked and knocked off a cliff. We fell into the river and carried off down towards this area. Two of our friends were hurt in the process and still haven't woken up. That and we need to get this boy warmed up," I explained.

"I said I'm fine," Kouichi protested as he got off my back, carrying Takuya. Lekismon carefully placed Coronamon on the floor. Both of us dedigivolved back and Togemon gasped.

"Kudamon! Lunamon! Oh my, it's so good to see you well. You all are welcome to stay with us as long as you need it! I'll do anything I can to help," Togemon responded. I smiled.

"Thank you Togemon," I responded, relieved.

"It's not a problem dear. No problem at all. Now let's set an area up for you guys to stay,"

_Lunamon P.O.V_

I'm glad, I truly am. We finally get to rest. I hope Takuya and Coronamon wake up soon. Kouichi is doing his best not to sleep right now, poor boy. I think he's beating himself up about it. I don't know how to comfort him though.

"Kouichi, you need to get some rest," I urged.

"I said I'm fine," He yawned. I rolled my eyes.

"Kouichi, you can't help her if you're tired. You need to rest. So get some sleep before I make you," I growled. He sighed then looked back at Takuya before looking at me.

"Fine," he muttered. He got up from where he was sitting and found a spot to rest. After a few minutes I saw that he had finally fallen asleep. I smiled and left the room.

"You should get some rest too Lunamon," A voice called out. I looked over and saw Tsunomon.

"Oh hello Tsunomon. I'd rest too but I'm not even tired. Besides I'd rather keep an eye out for trouble," I responded.

"It's okay I can keep a look out. I don't exactly get along with the other students here," he muttered.

"What? And why not? You seem like a very nice digimon to be around. How could they not like you!" I yelled. I saw him flinch.

"'Cause I'm different," he muttered.

"How are you different?" I asked.

"Because all of them can't digivolve. I scare them because I can digivolve when they can't. Happy now?" He responded looking away. I smiled.

"You weren't the only one. Trust me. Can I tell you a story?" I asked. Tsunomon looked up at me in surprise, but nodded. I smiled.

"When I was a little Moonmon I was always rambunctious. I lived up in the forest near the cliff by myself. One day I was playing up at the cliff and was attacked from behind. Now, I don't think it was on purpose seeing as more of the 'older' digimon always loved training there. I was knocked into the river not far from here. Thing is, I don't even know how I got to the school. I was unconscious until I woke up here. No one told me what happened at all, but then again I was generally a loner. Here I met Coronamon, but then he was a Sunmon. He ignored me the most but always looked at me as if he wanted to tell me something. I didn't know it at the time but he was the one who found me. Now as you know, Sunmon don't have arms. So how he saved me I had no clue until one day a while after I came. It was an extremely rainy day. A storm was coming and we all felt it. This was the day we met Kudamon, who was in her Reppamon form, and Betamon, who was a small Poyomon.

"Everyone was cramped inside, and me being used to wild, couldn't take it. Togemon had allowed me to go outside. I couldn't help but notice Sunmon keep staring at me. I love the rain, I honestly do. Once I got outside I actually started playing in the mud. That's when it happened. Reppamon had come out from an earlier battle. She couldn't control herself and started attacking me. Now, don't blame her okay. I screamed but soon realized that I was never actually hit. Coronamon stood in front of me trying to stop her blade from hitting me. I have to admit, I was scared out of my mind. Coronamon had continued his assault on Reppamon but she was too strong. He continued fighting though. He kept on using his flames to protect me until he was finally knocked out and reverted to Sunmon. I was so shocked, but at the same time I was angry, moreover at Reppamon. I felt a strange energy coarse through my body and the next thing I knew data surrounded me.

"I felt my body changing. It felt so strange but it almost felt familiar for some reason. Next thing I know I'm a Lunamon. Reppamon continued her attack. It was instinct that I fought back. Normally I'd hate to fight but anger had coursed through my veins. I held her off as best I could and I'm sure the other students had heard us as well. Then a flame blew past me and I saw that Sunmon had awoken and digivolved back into Coronamon. We double-teamed Reppamon until we were finally able to overcome her. As she dedigivolved Poyomon came out of hiding and stood in front of her as if trying to protect her. Both Coronamon and I dedigivolved to show we meant no harm. After that Togemon came outside to check on us. The rest is well, history," I said, Tsunomon sat frozen.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, but that's how we became friends. I'm sure they'll warm up to you," I said with a smile. Tsunomon smiled back and nodded before heading outside with the other digimon.

"You know, I've almost forgotten that story," a voice muttered. I turned around and saw Kudamon lying on floor with Betamon sleeping soundly next to her.

"Yeah, well it's something I won't forget," I said.

"I heard you talking to Kouichi. You should get some sleep to seeing as we haven't had any rest at all yet. Come on, I doubt we'll be attacked anytime soon. Saved you a spot unless you wanna rest with Kouichi and the others," she ordered, um… sort of. I nodded and walked over to her. I guess some sleep would be good. Even a little.

_The Next Day_

_Kouichi's P.O.V_

I hear voices outside, but then again we're in a digimon school. Just how long had I been asleep for anyway. I opened my eyes and saw Lunamon and Kudamon staring right at me. Betamon was sitting on the floor.

"Um… hey guys," I lightly greeted. I saw them grin widely.

"Hey sleepy head, we thought you'd never wake up," Lunamon said. I looked at her confused. Why were they grinning?

"What? Did Coronamon wake up already?" I asked.

"Actually, he just did a few minutes ago so you aren't the only sleepy head. How'd ya know?" Kudamon responded.

"Lucky guess," I said. Both of them nodded. There was a small silence.

"Man, I wish Takuya would wake up already," Lunamon sighed. I looked at her and smiled.

"If I know Takuya, she'll wake up soon. She's too stubborn to be unconscious for long. And don't ask how I know that, it is a long story," I said.

"More humans? When did they arrive?" I heard Togemon ask.

"They have a Bokomon and Neemon with them and they just arrived," I could hear Tsunomon answer.

"Could they be friends with the others?"

"I don't think so, they are looking for two humans but they gave a different description of them. It can't be these humans they're looking for."

"I'll tell Lunamon then. She would most likely want to know about this."

"I can tell her if you want, you should greet the humans."

"Why thank you Tsunomon."

"No problem."

Tsunomon then came into the room, shocked to see we were already awake.

"I don't suppose you already heard that conversation did you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we did. But how? How can there be more humans here?" Lunamon asked.

"It is possible Lunamon. Many other kids had entered the Digital World through different Trailmon. It wasn't just us," I responded.

"Togemon was wondering if you would like to meet them too," Tsunomon said.

"Well, what do you think Kouichi?" Betamon asked.

"I don't know. I really don't wanna just leave Takuya alone here," I said.

"I can watch her," a voice offered. We turned around and saw Coronamon standing right outside the little room.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all. She's my friend too after all," he responded. I nodded.

"Thanks Corona," I said. He smiled and shooed us off.

We were shooed off into the next room where we actually came face to face with the humans that we were told about. They were two kids about our age, a girl and a guy. The guy was in a blue and yellow jumper. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. At first he looked happy, then he saw me then it almost was as if he was glaring. Same with the girl. She had long blond hair, a purple hat, vest and skirt, and a striped crop top. I gave them a questioning look and there glares deepened before the girl finally spoke.

"KOUJI MINAMOTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE IS TOMMY? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?"

Okay, so spoke was an understatement. She scared some of the students and Betamon instantly hid behind me. I flinched. She had gotten me confused with another person. Wait, did she saw Kouji? Oh great, as if my problems were bad enough.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" She asked sternly. I looked at her before sighing.

"Listen, before you start yelling again, my name isn't Kouji. I don't even know you. No offense though, if that's all you have to say though then I really have more important things to do," I said in as nice a manner as I could. I saw the girl flush bright red and start to talk. Unfortunately she was interrupted. I flinched when I heard the next voice.

"Kouichi! CAN YOU BE ANY RUDER?" Lunamon scolded. I flinched at least it wasn't like getting yelled at by Takuya. But still being scolded by two girls in less than half an hour was honestly a new record for anyone.

"Lunamon, I wasn't trying to be rude," I responded calmly.

"I'm sorry, it was my bad. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But you really look like Kouji. I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Zoe and this is JP. And these are our two friends Bokomon and Neemon. She said your name was Kouichi right?" the girl responded. I nodded silently. Lunamon and the boy, JP, still seemed to glare in one way or another and I sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for our class to start," Togemon politely said.

**Period 1**

**Speaker Time**

We stood in the back of the class as Togemon began teaching a small lesson. I looked around and saw that Tsunomon wasn't as into it as everyone else. I sighed but continued listening in. JP looked extremely bored while I caught Zoe staring at me. She blushed and looked away. '_What's her problem?'_

"Would one of you be so kind as to introduce yourself?" Togemon asked. She was looking at JP, Zoe and me. I saw the look in the pairs' eyes and flinched. The next second they pushed me towards the front. I glared at the duo before facing the crowd of digimon. How those two were scared was beyond me. Lunamon, Kudamon, and Betamon rushed to my side smiling. I sighed before saying anything.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kouichi Kimura same person Lekismon introduced yesterday," I smiled.

"Where is Lekismon?" a small brown digimon with three horns asked.

"You're looking at her Conomon. I'm Lunamon the rookie form of Lekismon. No need to worry," Lunamon replied with a wink.

"And I'm Kudamon, the rookie form of Reppamon. It's nice to meet you all," Kudamon smiled.

"Like they said yesterday I'm Betamon. It's a pleasure," Betamon said. The young digimon were shocked. They kept staring at Lunamon and Kudamon with a scared look. Well except for Tsunomon and Nyaromon.

"Kouichi, did you do anything interesting in the human world?" Nyaromon asked. The others turned their attention to her.

"Well I was on the basketball team at my own school," I responded shyly.

"What's basketball?" she asked again.

"It's a game where you have to make a ball into a basket. Think of it like soccer but you mostly use your hands instead of you head or feet. But in a digimon's case it probably wouldn't matter," I responded. The look in her eyes showed she understood completely. Before we could say anything else Bokomon pushed us out of the way.

"Hello I'm Bokomon and I'll be educating you all on the history of the Legendary Warriors," Bokomon started. Lunamon, Kudamon and Betamon looked at him curiously. However the other digimon, with the exceptions of Nyaromon and Tsunomon, started playing with Zoe, JP and Neemon. Bokomon looked broken hearted. Lunamon glared at him before walking up to him.

"Just what do you know about the Legendary Warriors?" Lunamon growled.

"Why everything. After all, I am the Keeper of the Book. And that book has all the knowledge and legends of the Legendary Warriors," Bokomon retorted. This time Kudamon stepped up.

"Then I guess you know about the legend of Lady Blaze and Shadow Lord?" Kudamon asked. Bokomon looked at her confused.

"Lady Blaze and Shadow Lord?" He asked. Lunamon inwardly sighed.

"Lady Blaze, also known as AncientArderemon, and the Shadow Lord, also known as AncientUmbramon are two very important characters of the legend," Lunamon responded.

"I've never even heard of them," Bokomon gasped.

"That's because before they had been killed only a few digimon had known about them. Their place in the legend had been passed down from generation to generation before landing to me. Not long after I had told my friends here. Seeing as you know ALL the legends you should at least know about them," Lunamon retorted.

"But, I don't know. You must tell me! I should be part of our world's history," Bokomon said.

"Excuse me, but it's time for Recess!" Togemon interrupted. I let a soft sigh. Thank god.

_Lunamon P.O.V_

**Recess**

I looked out to the field and saw most of the digimon playing with JP and Zoe. Kouichi, Betamon, Kudamon and I were just resting. Nyaromon was taking a small nap and Tsunomon was sitting on a rock. It looked like he was sulking.

"Hey Tsunomon! How 'bout you come over here and play?" I asked. He looked up and smiled jumped towards us. Kouichi looked up to see him coming and smiled, as did Kuda and Beta. Nyaromon looked up from where she was napping and smiled.

"Let's play hide and seek," Betamon suggested. I smiled. Back when we went here we'd play hide and seek, except we were just hiding from Togemon.

"I don't mind," Kudamon smiled. Kouichi and I nodded.

"Can I play too?" a small voice asked. I looked over and saw Nyaromon. The other digimon stopped playing and glared at her.

"Sure, anyone can play," Kouichi responded.

"Then I nominate Kouichi to be it. Everyone hide!" Betamon said before running off. Kouichi sighed before closing his eyes and counting. The rest of us quickly scampered off.

_Third Person P.O.V_

Kouichi continued counting as the five digimon scampered of in different directions. Betamon ran towards the sunflower field; Kudamon towards the grassy fields; Lunamon towards the school building; and both Nyaromon and Tsunomon towards the forest. The other digimon watched before returning to playing with Zoe and JP. The duo was confused but continued playing with the little digimon. After a few moments Kouichi finally took off in a random direction.

In the shadows of the forest as both Nyaromon and Tsunomon raced by, two figures grinned. As soon as the two digimon were out of sight they began talking.

"Looks like the kid is heading towards the sunflower fields. He'll probably head back to the school, then the grassy fields and then here," the first said. It was a rather tall digimon with different markings. It seemed to have gears and it looked almost like a Karakuri puppet.

"I don't see his 'pretty little girlfriend' either. Besides Arbormon, I doubt that those other two humans will be a bother seeing as the dolt Grumblemon beat them," The second said, moving out of the shadows.

"Ranamon, what if the girl does wake up?" Arbormon asked.

"I'll deal with the girl, you focus on capturing the boy," Ranamon smirked. Oh, she would deal with her alright. She owed her that much after that horrible defeat to them. Ranamon gritted her teeth before falling back with a laugh.

"Why don't we pay the school a visit after Kouichi heads to the forest? While he and his pals look for that Tsunomon and Nyaromon we make our attack. They won't know what hit them," Ranamon plotted. The grin on her face making itself more and more noticeable. Arbormon nodded and watched as Kouichi already headed back to the School with Betamon.

"How'd you find me?" Betamon asked as they rushed back to the School.

"In a field of giant sunflowers I doubt that a random flower would have fins," Kouichi smirked. Betamon sighed, but looked up again before smiling.

"Now to find the others!" the duo cheered.

Back at the school Lunamon quickly ducked behind Togemon's desk. It was always Beta's typical hiding place when they were younger and since he took off towards the sunflower field she figured she might as well take it. Of course she didn't know how long it would take until Kouichi found it, especially if he found Betamon first. She knew she had to be as quiet as a Wormmon if she didn't want to be found. The downside is she didn't even know how fast the boy could run either, so he could be there any minute. As she covered her mouth she heard footsteps entering the room. How could he run here so fast?

"Are you sure to look in here Betamon?" Kouichi asked.

"Always expect the unexpected was our saying. Besides might as well check. You never know after all," Betamon said as the two start looking inside. Lunamon kept a quiet as she could, at least until dust flew around her and she sneezed. She quickly re-covered her mouth in hopes the guys didn't hear that. After a minute or two of waiting she hoped that they had left. That was until Kouichi peeked under the desk and grinned.

"And Lunamon is found," he said. Lunamon sighed.

"Damn it," Lunamon whispered before coming out. Betamon was grinning.

"So, where too next?" Betamon asked.

"How about the forest? We haven't checked there yet," Kouichi suggested.

"That sounds fine," Lunamon responded. Betamon nodded and the trio was instantly off.

After twenty minutes of waiting Ranamon was getting cranky. If they didn't come soon she was gonna burst.

"Gah! Where are they!" She nearly yelled. Arbormon quickly put a hand over her mouth as he heard footsteps.

"Quiet, they're coming. You attack the school, I'll keep an eye on them," He whispered. Ranamon nodded and watched as Kouichi, Lunamon and Betamon began their search. As soon as the trio was out of sight she set off towards the school.

Meanwhile, Kudamon was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Last time that happened there was going to be a storm. She left her hiding spot and quickly ran back towards the school.

Back at the school Togemon had come out to gather everyone in for the next lesson.

"Oh my, where are Kouichi, Nyaromon, Tsunomon and the others?" Togemon asked.

"They were playing a game of hide and seek. They should be back in a few minutes anyway," Bokomon responded. Togemon nodded before starting her next lesson.

Ranamon was waiting patiently outside the school, smirking. She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds forming. It was only a matter of time before her time to strike would be perfect.

"Just a few more minutes, then it's bye-bye Warriors," Ranamon laughed. Her expression quickly changed as she saw Reppamon heading towards the school. She quickly hid and watched as the digimon flew in. As Reppamon did, raindrops started falling. It was only a matter of time.

_Reppamon P.O.V_

I quickly jumped into the classroom panting. Togemon ran over to me.

"Reppamon? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"There's gonna… be a storm. We have… to get everyone… out of harms' way," I panted. Togemon's eyes widened and quickly urged everyone outside. All the digimon left the room with Togemon while both JP and Zoe stayed inside.

"Hey Z, ready to go out there and help?" JP asked.

"Yeah, ready?" Zoe asked. JP nodded and they both took a D-tector. I gasped. '_No way. They're Legendary Warriors as well? Does that mean they're friends are too? Oh great…'_

Data cover both Zoe and JP as they shouted.

"**Execute"**

"**Spirit Evolution"**

As the data cleared their new forms were revealed. In JP's place was Beetlemon, Legendary Warrior of Thunder. Beetlemon was a large humanoid with a horn on his head. He was covered in blue and yellow armor and had the insignia of AncientBeetlemon above his knees. In Zoe's place was Kazemon, Legendary Warrior of Wind. Kazemon was a fairy digimon wearing purple armor and with long purple hair. The duo quickly flew out of the hut to find a way to make sure the school won't be flooded.

"Good luck, Warriors," I whispered.

_Betamon P.O.V_

We searched high and low through the forest until we felt a few raindrops falling on our heads.

"Are you kidding? It was sunny a minute ago," Lunamon complained.

"We better find Nyaromon and Tsunomon fast then. The others might be worried," Kouichi responded. We nodded and were about to take off when seed-like bombs were fired at us. Lunamon quickly knocked it back with her Lunar Claw attack. This is bad, we were being attacked!

"Kouichi, Lunamon, you better digivolve," I said. Both of them nodded. Kouichi took out his D-tector and soon data surrounded both of them.

"LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… Lekismon"

"**Execute"**

"**Spirit Evolution"**

"**Lowemon" **

Lowemon and Lekismon stood back to back in order to find the enemy safely. I scanned the area as best I could before another attack came at us hitting me straight in the jaw. Man did that hurt. It came again and bit onto it as I saw it retract. I saw Lekismon and Lowemon quickly follow after. I heard a laugh as the attack continued retracting.

"Heh, you finally found me? It didn't even take the younger digimon this long to find me," A voice said. As it came into view I nearly gasped. '_Arbormon, the Legendary Warrior of Wood!_'

Behind him I saw Nyaromon and Tsunomon tied up in vines. I quickly let go of his leg and growled as I stopped right in front of him. I tackled him but he knocked me away.

"BETAMON!" I heard the others yell. I tried getting back on my feet and glared. Lowemon and Lekismon finally arrived and began attacking him. While they did that I quickly freed the two students. I turned back to the battle and saw that Arbormon had rapped a rope around both Kouichi and Lekismon. I glared.

"Let them go!" I yelled.

"Nah, I need to bring the boy back to Lord Cherubimon," Arbormon retorted. I glared before attacking again. Nyaromon had attacked with me while data covered Tsunomon.

"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… Gabumon"

Gabumon quickly attacked the rope holding Lowemon and Lekismon with his Crush Nail attack. The rope broke freeing the duo. While they did that Arbormon struck both Nyaromon and I hard; we went flying through the air before landing against a tree. I stood back up and glared, as did Nyaromon. I felt something surge me and from looking at Nyaromon, so did she. Data cover both of us.

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"NYAROMON DIGIVOLVE TO…"

"SEADRAMON"

"SALAMON"

The others gasped at the sudden digivoltion, but at the same time they smiled. Salamon looked like a little puppy with a golden collar. I looked at myself and saw that I myself looked like an aqua sea serpent. I looked over to Arbormon who was looking really uneasy. He was outnumbered and we weren't exactly happy. We attacked all together.

"Puppy Howling!" a shrill howl came from Salamon, bringing Arbormon's attention to her.

"Ice Blast!" a storm of ice shards was shot at him.

"Blue Blaster!" a stream of blue ice-like flames was rained down on him.

"Moon Night Bomb!" water bubbles were shot at him.

"Shadow Meteor!" a blast of energy was released at him.

Each of the attacks hit Arbormon at the same time, making him crash into a tree. A stream of data surrounded him. Kouichi took out his D-tector, probably to scan the data. Before he could get the chance to scan the data water that was flooding the forest while we were battling had flooded the area we were in. It was also raining harder, creating a current. We got caught in it and forced back. Gabumon grabbed Salamon while Lekismon and Lowemon grabbed onto me. All I could tell was that we were being pushed towards the school.

Poké: Okay, I'm ending it there for right now. In the next chapter we'll see if Takuya wakes up. Not only that but what happens with Ranamon watching. And for those waiting, Kouji will be in the next chapter.

Kouichi: And now onto reviews.

_**Digital Moon Fighter**__: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry Kouji didn't show up yet. But he will next chapter which I will start right after this. And no, I have no plans for a dead Kouichi as of yet. I don't think you want to see a pissed off Takuya. No one does, trust me._

_**Full on 124**__: Thanks for reviewing again. I agree, I'm glad I added the cat fight. And don't worry, ask away I don't mind at all. So as for Zoe and Takuya's relationship here it starts out as them sort of hating each other. Hints as to why in this chapter. But not long after they're practically like sisters. ;D_

Kouji: Anything else?

Me: Nope, well one thing. Don't be afraid to review. I don't mind if you just read either. As long as I know people read it I'll continue. I don't bite as much as it seems.

Red: SAYS YOU!

Me: Well tough cookies Red. Don't make me sick your girlfriend on you!

Red: Shutting up.

Me: Bye guys!


	5. What now?

Poké: And we are back!

Kouji: Whatever.

Nana: Let her do as she pleases.

Poké: Thank you Nana.

Kouichi: With disclaimer is Zoe.

Zoe: Hi all! I'm doing disclaimer. **(Disclaimer)**: **PokeTrainer owns nothing but Blazemon, the plot and the ability to kill anyone here at anytime.**

Poké: YOU ALL HATE ME!

Nana: Quick warning. There is some strong language in this chapter. You didn't think this was rated T for fun now did you?

_Last time we left the group Takuya was still unconscious and Coronamon wakes up. Lunamon walks down the path of Memory Lane and becomes friends with Tsunomon. Nyaromon shows that she's unlike the others and actually tries hanging out with Tsunomon. Zoe mistakes Kouichi for Kouji and JP seems jealous. Betamon, Kudamon, Kouichi, Lunamon, Nyaromon, and Tsunomon play a game of hide and seek that heads in the wrong direction when Arbormon and Ranamon plan on crashing the game. Ranamon plots on how to get rid of the Warriors during a storm and Betamon finally evolves._

Chapter 5: What now?

* * *

_Coronamon P.O.V (sorry but its short)_

I was bored as hell. Sure I volunteered to watch Takuya but its soooo boring. Well, it's only been like 50 minutes. Hopefully she wakes up soon. I looked outside and saw ran falling lightly outside. However that light rain started getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

"This is not good. Not good at all. Takuya you better wake up soon," I muttered. I heard a scream outside and rushed out of the room, but not before looking back at Takuya. I swear I just saw her twitch. I quickly ran outside.

* * *

_Reppamon P.O.V_

Outside I helped Togemon get all the students, along with Bokomon and Neemon, on top of the roof of the school. I looked back at Kazemon and Beetlemon as they moved a large bolder in front of the school. Beetlemon held it in place while Kazemon waited back a bit. After about five minutes water started rushing down from the hills, heading towards us. Kazemon stood ready.

"Hurricane Wave!" She shouted. Waves of wind blasted from her fingertips, pushing the water further away from the school. I decided to help out too.

"Razor Wind," I shouted. I shock my tails and saw wind blades rushing at the water. Luckily, only I can see the blades. The water was being pushed farther away. Thank the Angels. Things were actually going our way. Until we heard a laugh.

"Heheheh… Hey there kiddie pies," the voice laughed. I looked up and saw Ranamon standing on the rock Beetlemon was holding down. Ranamon was waving and I growled.

"Ranamon, what are you doing here?" I growled.

"I need revenge against you and the brats. Too bad the boy and the rest of your crew are pre-occupied by my pal Arbormon. Now, where is that brat from before? She's gonna suffer a worse fate than her little boyfriend," Ranamon laughed.

"Screw you Ranamon! I'm not gonna tell you squat," I growled.

"To bad suga', I was gonna let you run free. Unless that brat of a girl is still unconscious now," Ranamon taunted. I glared.

"I see, so she is. This is just great, after I finish you off she'll be easy bait," Ranamon laughed.

"Don't underestimate her! She'll kick your ass just like the others are probably doing to Arbormon. Count on it!" I yelled. Ranamon glared at me.

"It's no use fighting. Just give up before you get hurt,"

"NEVER!"

"Have it your way. Whippin' Waves!" Ranamon manipulated the rushing water and attacked with a whirlpool. It hit and I tumbled back, getting caught in Kazemon's Hurricane Wave. I screamed as I got tossed into the water.

"Reppamon!" Togemon shouted. I tried getting out of the strong current but I couldn't. '_No, it can't end like this.'_

"That was too easy, now for the humans then the last of your pals," Ranamon taunted.

"NOT SO FAST YOU HAG!" a voice shouted. Firamon.

"How dare you! I am NOT a hag!" Ranamon shouted. Firamon ignored her and shot out a Fira Bomb to stall. She yelped and was sent flying into the water. He flew over to where I was and picked me up.

"You know, you're a LOT heavier when you digivolve," he muttered. I glared as he dropped me on the floor. Ranamon jumped out of the water and glared.

"I've had enough of you! Drainin' Rain!" Ranamon shouted, throwing a cloud at Firamon and me. It grew larger and started raining down on us. It hurt, no, it was sapping our energy. I could hear Ranamon laughing at our pained screams.

"You two are pathetic, thinking you can stop me. You're playing in my field now. Look around, we're surrounded by water suga'! You can't win here," Ranamon taunted. As she did a storm of burning feathers hit her.

"You know something Ranamon you really need to pay attention to your own surroundings. You never know when a certain flame can sneak up and burn you," a voice laughed lightly. As the feathers hit Ranamon the clouds disappeared, leaving the Firamon and me free. We all lucked to the sky and saw Blazemon hovering above us. She wasn't very happy at all.

"BLAZEMON!" Firamon and I shouted.

"Blazemon? There is no such digimon," Bokomon muttered.

"You-you-you BITCH!" Ranamon shouted, glaring at the girl.

"You underestimate me Ranamon and worse you underestimate my friends. You want a fight then you've got one," Blazemon exclaimed, her fiery aura growing brighter.

"Guys, this is gonna be one giant cat fight. I suggest everyone hide until this storm is over," Firamon suggested.

"No way, I owe Ranamon some payback," I muttered. Firamon backed up and hid behind Togemon. He knew this fight would be intense.

* * *

_Blazemon/Takuya P.O.V_

Okay, I admit Ranamon more than pissed me off. I woke up in time to hear her taunt Reppamon and attack her. Could you blame me?

"Come on suga', you really think the two of you pipsqueaks are gonna beat me?" Ranamon asked, laughing.

"You care more about your looks than the battle," I retorted.

"You're just jealous I look better than you and your pets," Ranamon said.

"We could care less," both Reppamon and I responded, rolling our eyes.

"Enough talking, it's time to fight," Reppamon growled.

"You're impatient," Ranamon complained. This was getting annoying. Flames danced around the air, covering me.

"Pyro Cyclone!" I shouted, releasing a tornado of flames towards Ranamon.

Reppamon smirked taking advantage of the distraction. She followed closely behind the tornado. Ranamon laughed as she manipulated the water so that it stopped the flames dead in their tracks. What Ranamon didn't see was Reppamon preparing herself for a Rolling Tackle. Ranamon laughed as the flames died out, but the laughter was quickly interrupted by a swift tackle followed by multiple slashes at an intense speed. As Reppamon attacked I ran closer in, fists flaming. I closed in fast waiting for Reppamon to stop attacking, as soon as she did I came in gave Ranamon a good punch making her fly into the water. Ranamon quickly jumped out of the water, glaring. She fought back using her Whippin' Waves attack, creating a whirlpool and sent it at us. It was a hard hit that sent us back into the water. Ranamon continued to laugh.

"Whippin' Waves," she shouted. A whirlpool formed near us, dragging us farther down the water. Ranamon wasn't done yet. She summoned a large water pillar behead us. We hit it as we were pulled down farther. Reppamon hit it first and the force of the pillar along with the rash current caused her dedigivolve. I quickly grabbed her and turned around before hitting the pillar. Man it hurt.

"Blazemon we gotta get outta this," Kudamon muttered.

"I know Kudamon, but I can't do anything right now. Damn it where are the others when you need them," I responded, wincing.

"WATCH OUT!" several voices shouted. Kudamon and I turned our attentions towards the voices. Ranamon did as well.

"No way. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" She shouted. A group of Digimon had crashed into a rock and landed harshly on the ground below. Lowemon, along with Lekismon were there. The other three were unknown.

"Betamon digivolved! He's the one that looks like a sea serpent. The other two are Salamon and Gabumon," Kudamon gasped.

"This isn't possible. What did you do to Arbormon?" Ranamon demanded.

"Apparently they took care of him ya old hag," a voice taunted from above. Firamon, it's about time you entered the battle. I looked up and watched as Firamon dived from the sky, his whole body blazing. Maybe he's been waiting for the right moment. He hit her head on, knocking her back a few feet. As the attack hit her the pillar slowly began to dissipate. As it did I quickly flew out of the water before Ranamon noticed.

"Grah, you damn bastard of a digimon. You're dead to me!" Ranamon muttered before kicking him away.

"Whoa there little miss prissy, no need to go to name calling. That isn't very nice now is it?" Firamon muttered.

"RANAMON!" Lekismon growled. Lowemon and Seadramon glared, whilst everyone else looked confused.

"Give it up Ranamon, advantage or not, you're surrounded," Kudamon growled.

"I'm not goin' down yet," Ranamon muttered, summoning another cloud. The Gabumon and Salamon duo saw the attack and tackled Ranamon down to the ground.

"Not so fast Ranamon!" Gabumon shouted.

"We won't let you hurt them!" Salamon finished, biting down on Ranamon.

"GAH! GET OFF ME YA BRATS!" Ranamon yelped, shaking the duo off. She growled, but not before noticing the slowly disappearing rain.

"Uh-oh," she muttered. We all glared at her as sweat dripped down her face. "You've won this round! But mark my words, I will be back," she warned before disappearing with the flooding water.

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

Blazemon sighed and collapsed on the floor next to Kudamon. She was sure when they transformed back they'd be covered in bruises. They'd all be sore in the morning. The others quickly ran over to their two friends. Firamon, Lekismon, Gabumon, and Salamon dedigivolved as they made their way over. Blazemon smiled before collapsing to the ground. Lowemon ran over to catch her before she fell all the way down. Blazemon quickly tried to regain her posture before anything else.

"S-sorry about that," She muttered, trying to stand. Lowemon stopped her.

"Take it easy, your wounds from our previous encounter with Ranamon still haven't healed. Not that she was the one who caused them. You should get some rest anyway. We wouldn't want you to strain yourself now would we?" Lowemon asked the flame warrior. Blazemon let out a soft laugh.

Togemon helped her students get down from the roof of the building. Whilst Bokomon and Neemon made their way to the group of digimon. Kazemon and Beetlemon made their way over as well. Though the two warriors were more confused than anything. Kazemon wanted answers though. Blazemon and Coronamon looked confused as the digimon approached.

"Okay, what the heck just happened here!" Kazemon demanded. Blazemon glared at the fairy digimon. Who was she to go demanding stuff from them?

"Now Zoe, you shouldn't be so demanding. They just saved us all from that digimon," Bokomon tried to reason.

"The digimon only came because of them! Who knows what might have happened to the students here!" Kazemon yelled.

"Z, calm down no one got hurt. That Ranamon left," Beetlemon responded.

"Do not tell me to calm down JP, this could've been serious," Kazemon argued.

"Zoe? JP? Aren't those human names? Last time I checked those were human names. Can someone explain what's going on?" Coronamon asked. Blazemon agreed with the Rookie.

"They're legendary warriors, like Lowemon and Blazemon. They wield the spirits of wind and thunder. And unlike the legendary warriors we had a run in with previously, they're humans," Kudamon explained. "And unlike the others they don't seem like they're taking orders from anyone."

"So these are the humans from before? I was wondering where they went. Don't worry Blazemon, Coronamon, they won't harm us," Lunamon said.

"Their attitudes say differently. Are you sure about that Luna?" Blazemon asked. Lunamon nodded.

"We should be thanking them too. They helped lead the flood away from the school. Try not to be too hard on them," Betamon added. Blazemon sighed.

"They're right. Thank you all for helping with the flood," Coronamon said grinning.

"We had to help. We owe it to the Digimon," Beetlemon responded. Kazemon was looking at the ground before remembering something.

"Hey, where's Kouichi?" She asked. Silence filled the field.


	6. Decisions Decisions

Poké: Hey guys! Back with another update! Sorry for the wait, I've been quite busy with schoolwork and all that boring stuff.

Kouji: Sure you were.

Poké: Of course I was!

Kouichi: Okay before these two bite each other's heads off, JP you have disclaimer.

JP: All right! **(Disclaimer) Poké here only owns Blazemon, the plot and whatnot. **Okay now let's start!

Poké: Finally no one hates me for a chapter. Now let's go!

_Previously on __Journey of Fire and Darkness__ Ranamon shows up at the school while Kouichi and the others are preoccupied. She proves to be a challenge with only Reppamon and Firamon fighting. When things went bad Takuya finally woke up and put a stop to the fighting before anything too bad went wrong. From there it was Reppamon and Blazemon against Ranamon in one large cat fight. Things didn't end up looking to well for our heroes when finally Seadramon and the others get washed up to shore. It was a well fought battle and the group finally drove Ranamon off, though the action didn't stop there. As the flooding dissipated Zoe and JP confronted our heroes about what had happened though Zoe wasn't exactly pleased with meeting everyone. Though one point remains that Zoe brought up for the school and her group, where is Kouichi? Can our heroes trust the girl and her friends or keep their little secret? _

Chapter 6: Decisions; Decisions

"Where is Kouichi anyway?" the question loomed in the air for a while. Blazemon and Lowemon tensed while Kazemon -Zoe- looked at them at them suspiciously. Lunamon, Coronamon, Kudamon and Betamon looked between themselves, glancing at the two warriors every once in a while.

"Well?" Zoe pushed, staring at them. At that point it was Betamon who spoke up.

"Kouichi's fine. He'll probably be coming any minute now. After all, Arbormon was washed away as well," the aquatic digimon said. Lowemon quietly thanked him.

"Lowemon thanks for helping us again. You too Blazemon, but maybe you should get going before those two get to far away," Lunamon added, placing her paws behind her head.

"You're right Lunamon. I'll follow Ranamon, Lowemon look for any traces of Arbormon in the woods. Can't be too careless now can we?" Blazemon followed up, looking to her partner. Lowemon nodded.

"That's right. So for now it's farewell," Lowemon responded, heading off towards the forest. Blazemon quickly flew off in the opposite direction. Kazemon seemed a little confused with what was going on, along with her small team. She shook it off and transformed back. JP did the same. Betamon and Lunamon still seemed surprise that the humans earlier were Legendary Warriors as well.

"I need some answers please," Bokomon said.

"If it's about the Warriors you should know about them yourself," Kudamon retorted.

"Blazemon and Lowemon are two digimon not even I know about missy," Bokomon countered.

"What! You don't even know about them Bokomon? Are you sure?" JP asked.

"Yes," Bokomon responded. Lunamon and Coronamon looked at Bokomon questioningly. Betamon had wondered into the school and Kudamon watched carefully.

"H-hello?" a quiet voice said. Everyone turned their attention to the school building to see Takuya walk out with Betamon. '_That was fast,_' Kudamon thought. The teen yawned and stretched as if she had just woken up. The other humans stared at her with wide eyes. The eleven-year-old brunet glanced over to the two humans. '_So these are the other teens that voice told us about. There may be more though. Do we have to honestly travel with these guys?'_ Takuya thought before walking over to the digimon.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked, placing her hands on her hips. Takuya stopped and looked back with a grin.

"Name's Takuya Kanbara, pleasure to meet you," Takuya responded, placing her hands behind her head.

"Takuya! You're finally awake!" Lunamon excitedly said, jumping into the girl's arms. _'Lunamon's a great actress,_' Coronamon thought.

"Great, all we have to do is wait for Kouichi," Betamon sighed.

JP and Zoe looked at each other. They needed to get going soon. They needed to find their two friends and start heading to Forest Terminal.

"HEY GUYS!" a voice shouted from atop a hill. The group turned their attention to it and grinned.

"Hey Kouichi!" Betamon shouted waving a fin as the other teen ran towards them. Kouichi was drenched from head to toe from the rain. Though the boy didn't seem to mind as much.

The groups all met inside the building. The students were taking their lessons in the main room with Betamon and Coronamon. Lunamon was standing next to Takuya, with Kudamon lying on the bed. Kouichi was sitting on Takuya's other side, with Takuya's jacket over his shoulders. The girl in question was looking more annoyed than anything. Zoe, JP and Bokomon stood across from them with Neemon dozing off on the ground next to them. Both sides were quiet. Growling, Takuya stood up gathering everyone's attention.

"What's up with all the damn tension? Is someone gonna start explaining or should I slap some sense into someone?" Takuya complained, folding her arms.

"Calm down Takuya, no need to get violent," Kouichi responded, though he knew it was no use. When Takuya got this way there was nothing to calm her down.

"First start off with why that Ranamon digimon was after you guys. That would be a great start." Zoe retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ranamon again? What's with her and her crew attack us out of nowhere? Didn't they learn their lesson last time?" Takuya muttered.

"Well, last time they did manage to knock us off a cliff. Then again we beat their sorry butts before they added another sneak attack. Then again the odds were completely against us. Three Legendary Warriors against us along with Blazemon and Lowemon, it's hard," Lunamon muttered herself.

"Wait you were able to stand your ground against three Legendary Warriors! How on Earth did you manage that?" JP asked.

"Easy, evolve and fight back. Why did they attack you too?" Kudamon responded.

"Only one, Grumblemon, Legendary Warrior of Earth, attacked us with our two friends. Because of that we got separated. He defeated us with ease," Zoe responded, tightening her fists.

"Grumblemon? That bastard, he was the one who knocked us off the cliff in the first place. Not to mention he knocked out Coronamon with the blast. Then stupid Mercurymon knocked out Takuya and Blazemon," Lunamon growled.

"Let me get this straight, they attacked you without warning?" Bokomon asked.

"In a way, I do recall something about them wanting to take the warrior of darkness with them though. Why they'd attack us? I'd have to say because we were acquaintances with them," Kouichi responded. Takuya tightened her own fists at the thought.

"What about you all? I understand you both are Legendary Warriors. Where do you plan on going after this? Those Warriors seemed to be working for Cherubimon. They aren't just after us, they're after you as well," Kudamon said, looking up. Kouichi's eyes seemed to widen at Cherubimon's mention. Takuya looked at her friend concerned and gripped his hand comfortably.

"We were told to head to a place called Forest Terminal. Bokomon knows the way so at least we won't get lost," Zoe responded. The quartet's eyes widen, before they looked to each other. Takuya finally let out a laugh and looked over to JP and Zoe.

"Wouldn't you know it? We're heading that way as well," Takuya responded, hiding a smile.

"Really? Did you guys receive the same message we did? You do have D-Tectors right?" JP asked. Zoe slapped his arm. Though the fact that the duo had D-Tectors didn't faze Takuya and Kouichi, how to respond was a different story. They looked at each other before nodding. Takuya took out her D-Tector and showed it to Zoe and JP.

"You mean these things right? Yeah, we got the message a while back. Before we were attacked actually," Takuya admitted.

"I don't see why you don't come with us then," Zoe said. Takuya thought back to when they received the message.

'_Head to the Forest Terminal. You will receive your answers there. Along the way you will also meet up with other chosen children as well.'_ The word rang in Takuya's head. The voice had never said what to do when they met the other chosen children. So the choice would be entirely up to them, no one else, just the small group. '_So what should we do?'_ Takuya asked herself. Kouichi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to turn slightly. He smiled brightly, letting Takuya know he wouldn't care whether she choose to stay as a group of six or join the others. He'd stay with her either way.

"Fine, at least until we get to Forest Terminal. From there we'll decide as our group whether or not we'll stick around. As long as the others agree with it as well," Takuya responded, looking to Kouichi and the two digimon with them.

"If that's your choice I'm with you Takuya. I intend on keeping that promise we made from the beginning of this 'crazy journey' as you so lovingly described it," Kouichi responded with a small laugh. Takuya laughed as well, remember the words she used to describe the trip before it had even begun.

"The more the merrier and with Zoe we can team up and kick Ranamon's sorry ass. I am not letting her get away with calling us your pets," Lunamon said, paw forming a fist. Kouichi sighed and responded with a small, "You still haven't let that one go have you?"

"Let's get Coronamon and Betamon to have a say in this too. Shall I get them?" Kudamon asked.

"You called?" A voice rang from the door. Coronamon and Betamon stuck their heads in the room and waved.

"You were just standing there the whole time weren't you?" Kudamon muttered.

"Maybe, maybe not, why should it matter? So what are we talking about?" Coronamon responded.

"Our next move, seeing as Zoe and the others are heading to Forest Terminal as well. Should we join them or keep to ourselves?" Lunamon asked.

"I don't know them as well as you guys so whatever you decide is fine with me," Coronamon mused.

"They seem nice enough, and I'm curious about their friends. I say go for it," Betamon stated.

"Then it's decided," Kudamon claimed. "We head out with you guys then."

"Alright then," Bokomon said. "Shall we be heading out soon then?"

"So you're heading out now?" Togemon asked.

"Yeah, we are. Thank you for everything Togemon, you really helped my friends and I out by letting us stay," Takuya responded grinning.

"It was a pleasure to help out. Besides catching up with old students entertaining as well," Togemon answered.

"It was great to be back," Coronamon reassured.

"Lunamon?" Tsunomon started. The rabbit digimon looked over to the younger. "Thank you for before."

"It was no problem Tsunomon. I'm glad it helped you," Lunamon responded with a smile.

"We also made something for you all in Arts and Craft. Seeing as it's usually windy it should carry you up to the forest. I'm not sure if it can carry all of you though," Togemon stated, showing the group a boat large enough for about seven.

"Its fine, the others can stay with me and Coronamon on our digivolved forms. JP and his friends can use the boat," Kudamon said. Coronamon nodded as data surrounded the two. In a silent digivoltion Firamon and Reppamon took their places. Kouichi and Betamon climbed onto Firamon's back while Takuya and Lunamon gently hopped on Reppamon's. JP started pushing the boat towards the open field with Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon following. A few minutes later the group was off.

Up in the sky, flying in an airplane two kids were looking down at the windy fields looking for something. One of them spotted a boat sailing in the grassy sea.

"Pandamon, drop us off ahead of that boat over there," the boy with a large orange hat said. The other boy remained quiet focusing on the two digimon travelling with the boat. The digimon flying the airplane nodded and flew ahead of the boat as the two boys parachuted off.

Firamon looked in the air and stopped, startling Kouichi and Betamon who almost fell off. "Those your two friends in the air?" Firamon asked lifting his head to the two boys parachuting down. Zoe, JP and Bokomon looked up before a smile spread like wildfire.

"I take that as a yes," Takuya muttered, motioning Reppamon to rush ahead to see where the boys would land. Trying to keep Betamon from falling off Kouichi did the same.

As the two boys neared the ground Takuya and Kouichi stood on the backs of their respected digimon in an attempt to catch them. Kouichi grabbed the smaller of the two while Takuya grabbed the older one.

"You okay?" Kouichi asked, making sure the boy didn't lose his balanced.

The brunette boy looked up to Kouichi slightly confused. "I'm fine, but who are you?"

"We'll explain later," Kouichi said, smiling. He then heard a yelp coming from the right of him.

Takuya caught the raven haired boy and was about to ask if he was okay after she helped him get his balance right. Before Takuya could get a word out the boy pushed her away, knocking her off Reppamon and onto the ground with a yelp. Takuya tumbled on the ground, finding herself in a small daze. She shook it off and glared at the long haired boy before realizing who it was.

"Hey! You're the kid I saw on the train to Shibuya! I was right, you are a jerk!" Takuya fumed, glaring at said boy. From behind the boat Zoe and JP were on finally caught up.

"What's going on?" JP asked as they came up.

"About time you guys got here," the long haired boy muttered. Takuya's glare hardened. Lunamon and Reppamon looked at each other before sighing.

"Kouji, where's Tommy?" Zoe asked as Kouichi helped the brunette off Firamon.

"I'm right here Zoe. Everything's fine, we were worried though," 'Tommy' responded.

"Hey who's the brat and other kid?" 'Kouji' asked. A vain seemed to pop out of Takuya's head.

"Who are you calling brat!" Takuya shouted, holding out a fist. Reppamon bit onto Takuya's hood before she could do anything rash. Kouichi calmly put a hand over Takuya's fist and lightly pulled it down.

"Takuya, calm down, there's no need to make enemies with other kids," Kouichi said softly. He smiled when he felt Takuya back off a little. "Sorry about that, my friend here can have a bit of a temper," Kouichi apologized.

"Just answer my question. Who are you two anyway?" Kouji asked, not even looking towards the duo.

"Name's Takuya; Takuya Kanbara to be precise," Takuya spoke up. "And the boy with enough backbone to try and calm me down is Kouichi Kimura. What about you?"

"None of your business," Kouji growled.

"No need to be rude now Kouji," Zoe fumed. JP and the digimon sighed, while Tommy looked confused.

"This is going to be a long trip," Betamon moaned. _'You took the words right out of my mouth,'_ JP thought. If they started biting each other's heads off now, what'll happen when Kouji learns we'll be travelling with them until we reach Forest Terminal?

Poké: And that's all she wrote kids. Next chapter you can guess what's gonna happen if you follow the series, though mine'll come with a little twist so stay tuned.

Nana: Two chapters of reviews to do seeing as Poké forgot.

Poké: Well excuuuuuuuse me princess.

_**TianTai**__: Glad you like it. I'll be writing the next chapter soon._

_**Iris:**__ It is a seemingly rare pairing and hard to find. Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing._

_**soulXmaka4evalove:**__ Don't worry I write as much as I can._

_**nog nog nosh:**__ Indeed it has, hope you continue reading._

_**gooiukgtvgyvws 43: **__You haven't? I know there was a story somewhere on here that had Takuya as a girl. I haven't read it in a while though. _

_**Digital Moon Fighter:**__ Thank you for the compliment._

_**Impstar:**__I don't know if you've read Chapter 5 yet. Hey at least I got out the next chapter. –nervous laughter-_

Poké: And For the long wait I owe you guys another preview! Enjoy!

_Takuya sighed. While she was stuck at the campsite everyone else had gone off to get food and firewood. She couldn't help but feel someone was watching her from afar. Not to mention she kept hearing something in the bushes though she couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Betamon and Kudamon were curled up in a soft patch of grass, them being the only two digimon to stay. A noise from behind her caught her attention. She slowly stood up hearing the small rustling come closer. Without further warning she spun around ready to sidekick but stopped short seeing who it was._

_Kouichi jumped back slightly seeing Takuya about to kick him. When she stopped he took in a small breath and fell back. Takuya couldn't help but laugh a bit while her friend glared at her._

"_Sorry about that Kou," Takuya responded, helping the still-glaring teen up._

"_What was that for anyway?" Kouichi asked, annoyed._

"_Can't be too careful now can we? Besides, I thought you were getting firewood with Kouji, JP and Coronamon?" Takuya teased._

"_Yeah, well…" Kouichi begun, though he didn't need to finish. Takuya got the message._

"_Bad luck strikes again? What do I have to come with you to make sure the task gets done?" Takuya laughed. Kouichi shrugged it off. Takuya grabbed his hand and lead the search. Kudamon and Betamon looked up slightly from their resting place and smiled._


	7. Tensions and Bonding

Poké: Hey guys! Happy I'm alive?

Red: No.

Poké: Stop being a hater Red.

Red: Whatever you say princess.

Poké: Jerk.

Nana: So we have Tommy doing the Disclaimer this time.

Tommy: **(Disclaimer) PokeTrainer does not own digimon. However she owns Blazemon and her future forms along with this plotline.** Anything else?

Poké: You did fine Tommy! The chapter is in 3rd person!

_Previously on __Journey of Fire and Darkness__ Takuya and Kouichi explain their 'relations' with Blazemon and Lowemon. Though it wasn't exactly the truth, they weren't lying either. They crew try to figure out their next move and agree to head to Forest Terminal. As they head in that direction Kouji and Tommy drop in. The good thing is the group is reunited with all its members. The bad thing, Takuya and Kouji don't exactly hit it off. What's in store for the Frontier crew this time? And will Takuya and Kouji ever get along? Or will they end up killing each other before the Evil Warriors get a chance to attack again?_

Chapter 7: Tensions and Bonding

* * *

The tension between the two groups was so thick you'd need a chainsaw to cut through it. In the end Kouichi decided to ride with Takuya while Lunamon and Betamon stayed with Firamon. Kouji and Tommy got in the boat and they took off towards the forest. The silence was driving Takuya crazy and Kouichi knew that fairly well. He knew that the girl could never concentrate when anything was quiet, which was why she failed half the tests she took. It was a miracle she was able to work through any finals they had.

"Hey Takuya," Kouichi whispered.

"Yeah Kou?" she responded.

"I know you're a little annoyed right now. Once we get to the forest maybe we can try and get along with the others."

"I don't like it. I guess I'll try, for your sake. Wasn't that Kouji guy the person you were looking for?"

"W-well, yeah. He was."

"Are you going to tell him or not?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Listen Kou, I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks. You should know that. I can see the similarities between you two, heck I almost thought he was you when I saw him on the train to Shibuya. Not to mention you guys are the same age. If you two weren't related in some way then I'd think myself crazy."

"Well you're right about one thing. We are related. The thing is he doesn't know it, and I only learned about when… my grandmother passed away."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine. You didn't mean to."

"So how are you two related?"

"He's my… twin brother."

"Oh…"

* * *

"I wonder what they're talking about," Tommy murmured noticing the duo ahead of them talking quietly to each other.

"It's probably important, or they just aren't comfortable around us," Zoe responded.

"Yeah, because we all made the greatest first impressions," JP retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I didn't do anything bad! I think," Tommy said.

"It's not like we're stuck with them the whole time. Let's just go to Forest Terminal and when all's done we leave," Kouji responded.

"At least try to be friends with them. The digimon hanging around them know things that we don't," Bokomon said.

"Is that all you're worried about!" Zoe nearly yelled. Takuya and Kouichi looked towards the group of six in the boat, confused.

"Are you guys okay?" Takuya asked.

"Just peachy!" Zoe responded with a nervous smile.

"Whatever you say Zoe, whatever you say," Takuya sighed.

"Guys! We'll reach the forest in a few minutes, get ready to walk," Lunamon shouted from above.

"Thanks for the warning Luna!" Reppamon yelled back.

"You guys heard that right? Get ready," Kouichi said.

"Right!" Zoe and the others responded.

* * *

The crew decided to just leave the boat where it was and hoped someone would just pick it up eventually. The walk was pretty much uneventful and no one said a word. Again. Takuya was trying her hardest to NOT scream out of frustration. Finally someone said something when they were halfway in.

"Bokomon! How much farther until we reach Forest Terminal?" JP complained.

"It's just a little bit farther," Bokomon responded. The crew groaned.

"These little bits are killing me!" JP shouted.

"From this point we should reach Forest Terminal within three days. Up ahead is a great spot to set up camp if you really would like to rest. We should be there within the hour," Lunamon sang.

"An hour? Really?" JP groaned.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it. There's a meat apple tree near there and they taste delicious! Plus you can see all the stars and when the moon shines over the forest the trees come to life!" Coronamon responded enthusiastically.

"Meat apples? And what do you mean by the trees come to life?" Takuya asked. She vaguely remembered the incident from before when they had camped in the forest. They had gathered some apples and hung them over the fire. _Maybe that's what they picked._

"Meat apples look like those apples you humans eat, but they each taste like a different kind of meat," Kudamon explained.

"This isn't called the Television Forest for nothing. When the moon light hits the forest all the trees light up and reveal different images from who knows where! It's allows us to see what it's like outside of the Digital World," Betamon murmured.

"That sounds like a beautiful sight to see," Zoe said smiling.

"May I ask how you know this?" Bokomon retorted.

"We've traveled all over the digital world _Bokomon_," Lunamon responded, sending Bokomon a glare. _What's his problem?_

"Why don't you guys lead the way then?" Kouichi asked hesitantly. It was bad enough Kouji and Takuya couldn't see eye to eye. If Bokomon and Lunamon couldn't then they'd have an all out brawl on their hands soon enough.

"Will do Kouichi," Kudamon responded. A nervous smile covered her face. This was going to be a stressful day. That she was certain of.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in the distance, signaling it was time to set up camp. Luckily, the group had reached the same clearing their companions told them about. The group had separated so they could gather some food and firewood.

Takuya sighed. She was stuck at the campsite while everyone else had gone off to get food and firewood. She couldn't help but feel someone was watching her from afar. Not to mention she kept hearing something in the bushes though she couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Betamon and Kudamon were curled up in a soft patch of grass, them being the only two digimon to stay. A noise from behind her caught her attention. She slowly stood up hearing the small rustling come closer. Without further warning she spun around ready to sidekick but stopped short seeing who it was.

Kouichi jumped back slightly seeing Takuya about to kick him. When she stopped he took in a small breath and fell back. Takuya couldn't help but laugh a bit while her friend glared at her.

"Sorry about that Kou," Takuya responded, helping the still-glaring teen up.

"What was that for anyway?" Kouichi asked, annoyed.

"Can't be too careful now can we? Besides, I thought you were getting firewood with Kouji, JP and Coronamon?" Takuya teased.

"Yeah, well…" Kouichi begun, though he didn't need to finish. Takuya got the message.

"Bad luck strikes again? What do I have to come with you to make sure the task gets done?" Takuya laughed. Kouichi shrugged it off. Takuya grabbed his hand and lead the search. Kudamon and Betamon looked up slightly from their resting place and smiled.

* * *

"I'm sorry for asking but how can you not find wood in a forest. That's like not being able to find fish in a lake," Takuya chuckled as they walked through the forest.

"Well I'm trying to find pieces that have already fallen off. We already nearly destroyed a forest once and I don't want to do that again," Koichi responded.

"Hey. If I remember correctly it was Ranamon and Mercurymon who did most of the destruction. So it's not completely OUR fault," Takuya retorted. "Besides, I don't think anyone would mind if we got a few branches."

"I guess you're right." Kouichi sighed. He noticed that Takuya had started climbing up a tree. "Takuya, what are you doing?"

"Have a look for yourself," she responded with a smirk. Kouichi silently groaned, though soon enough he followed Takuya's lead and followed her up the tree.

* * *

Zoe stared at the large tree with wide eyes. There were so many apples! "_Eccellente! _We'll have enough to feed the group for days! Don't you agree Tommy?" Zoe asked, glancing back at the boy. She noticed him frozen to his spot and staring out into the distance. "Tommy? Tommy are you okay?"

The boy snapped out of him small trance and looked over to the older girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I heard something is all," Tommy murmured.

"Well come on then! Can't let Bokomon, Neemon and Coronamon get all the apples now can we?" Zoe sang, bringing a smile to the youngest warrior's face. Tommy nodded and quickly ran up to the girl to catch up with their digimon friends.

As they arrived at their destination they found Coronamon helplessly dangling from his flaming tail while Bokomon tried to pull the poor digimon back up to the branch they were on.

"Get me down from here!" the flaming beast yelped, flailing about.

"I will! Now stop your incessant movement before you fall and hit your head!" the bookworm yelled.

* * *

Takuya laughed as Kouichi struggled to climb up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the branch she sat on. "Look at the sky Kou. Just like back home!" Takuya giggled. Kouichi was confused for a second but did as he was told. There he saw it. The dimming sky that surrounds the setting sun was meshing together in perfect harmony. The calming scenery was soothing, bringing peace to their minds after the crazy day they had faced. _Takuya was right, this is just like home._ The thought ran through Kouichi's head over and over when he felt the teen lean against him. She wasn't as stiff as she had been with the other teens.

"Do you miss home Kouichi?" Takuya asked suddenly. Kouichi stared at her bewildered.

"Why so sudden?" Kouichi asked, worried.

"It's just- this reminds me of my dad. When I was younger we'd climb up on the roof to stargaze or watch the sunset, then mom would yell at saying it was dangerous and we could break our necks. It was a routine. Pretty soon Shinya started to join us and Mom finally gave up," Takuya started, staring off into the sky. "We've already been here a few days. Mom's probably worried sick, thinking I was kidnapped or something. Who knows, maybe Shinya would actually worry about his big sister. Dad would be reassuring mom saying that I can take care of myself."

Kouichi could see the misery in her eyes. He knew exactly what she meant. He thought back to what his mother would be going through. He pulled Takuya close, hugging her.

"It's okay to miss them Taky. I miss my mom, and underneath that cold hard shell Kouji has to at least miss his-our dad. The others don't hide it well and I can see that they miss their parents too. I don't know about you but Tommy kinda reminds me of Shinya. If you can't be with your family, at least you have us, and I think Tommy can use a big sister like you right now," Kouichi responded softly. Takuya smiled at the enlightening tone.

"He does kind of remind me of Shinya, but less obnoxious," Takuya laughed.

"Even in another world you find time to bag on the squirt," Kouichi murmured.

"What can I say? It comes in the job description."

* * *

Kouji and JP were the first to get back to the campsite. Betamon and Kudamon were still curled up in the grass, but were immediately alert to the new presence in the area. They looked up to see the two humans and went back to napping.

"What's taking them so long?" Kouji muttered, setting up the fire.

"Hopefully, getting a lot of those meat apples. I'm starved!" JP complained, placing down his sticks. Kouji looked around the site, remembering that Takuya was supposed to be with those two digimon.

"Hey where's that annoying girl that stayed back?" Kouji growled.

"You mean Takuya?" JP asked, looking around. "I don't see her."

"She better not be pulling some kind of trick," Kouji muttered. Figures he didn't trust her.

"Takuya went off to help Kouichi. They should be back soon," Betamon said sleepily. He looked at Kouji. "She's not a bad person you know. She's just been a little stressed. Same with Kouichi."

"We're all willing to give you guys a chance. We all agreed to it back at the school. Is it so wrong to not argue with her?" Kudamon asked walking over to them with Betamon. Kouji gave a small glare at the two digimon, but the gaze softened slightly.

"How do I know if we can trust you?" Kouji spat. Kudamon rolled her eyes.

"You're heading to Forest Terminal right? So I'm assuming the voice in the D-Tector had spoken to you as well. Unless ever human that came to the Digital World has received the message, which I highly doubt seeing as we have yet to come across anyone else, that means that you six are needed. The voice needs your help. The least you can do is try and get along for the sake of this, as you humans say, strange quest," Kudamon responded calmly.

Kouji hated to admit it, but she had a point. At the station there had been hundreds of humans, yet here they were. Out of the hundreds of kids they were the six heading to Forest Terminal to do something. Not to mention that four of the six hold spirits of the so-called Legendary Warriors. Takuya and Kouichi had claimed to be allies of the other two spirits. According to the group there were four evil warriors total making the complete set of ten warriors.

"You guys know a few things about the Warriors right?" JP asked as Kouji pondered his thoughts.

"Of course we do! Lunamon knows the most about the subject but she's taught us quite a bit," Betamon happily replied.

"Do you guys know what a Beast Spirit is then?" JP asked, snapping Kouji out of his thoughts. He too was curious about the topic.

"Beast Spirit? I know for sure that book Bokomon has contains that information. But from what I remember I believe the Beast Spirit is like an evolution. Kind of like how we evolve into our next forms. The Beast Spirit is-"

"The Beast Spirit is the next stage of the Warriors, stronger than the Human Spirit. Each Warrior has both Human and Beast Spirits meaning you are at half strength. Seeing as the Human Spirits were scattered across the Digital World, so would your Beast Spirits meaning that you need to find them as well. I'm assuming that one of the Evil Warriors has their Beast Spirit and that's why you asked correct?" a voice said from behind a tree, though it was only Lunamon carrying her share of firewood.

"Yeah we did. That stupid Grumblemon took us out," JP admitted half-heartedly. Lunamon, Betamon and Kudamon growled at the mention of the name. "I'm guessing that he attacked your group as well?"

"If by attack you mean knocking us off a cliff after we dealt with two of his other buddies, knocking Takuya and Coronamon unconscious for well over 24 hours then yes. He attacked our group," Lunamon growled venomously. The tone was enough to scare JP.

"Looks like we have something in common then," Kouji said. Truthfully he wanted to pay Grumblemon back fully for separating the group, just as Lunamon wanted for him hurting her friends. Finally something they could agree on.

* * *

The first thing Zoe noticed when she walked back to the campsite was the tranquil mood surrounding them. Takuya and Kouichi had gotten back to camp a few minutes back and were laughing as JP was telling them of some event. Kouji had a small and barely noticeable smile on his face as he watched the trio. Coronamon joined his friends in a chat as the neared. Whatever happened in the time everyone was separated made Zoe hope that things would be easier at least for a little while.

Takuya saw the rest of the group enter camp and motioned them over as they finished the fire and start to stab through the apples to hang over the fire. JP and Neemon both took a bit from an apple and spat it out.

"That's disgusting!" JP whined.

"You don't eat them raw you know," Bokomon stated.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Neemon responded.

"We would've but you let your stomachs think for your head," Betamon playfully said. Takuya and Tommy both let out a soft chuckle.

"Isn't food always on his mind anyway?" Kouji added more for a retort, but it earned laughs from the rest of the team.

"I can't believe Kouji made a joke!" JP said wide-eyed.

"What do you mean we still have a long ways to go?" Takuya asked.

"Bokomon, does the book tell us anything else about Beast Spirits?" Zoe asked.

"I'm afraid Lunamon explains it best. But this brings up better opportunity! We must make finding the Beast Spirits a number one priority! This means you children can surely spirit evolve again!" Bokomon proclaimed.

"Slow it down there bookworm. We don't even know where to look. They could be anywhere in this world or for all we know some poor digimon could have absorbed the spirit and be going on a rampage! This is an unpredictable situation," Lunamon reasoned.

"No, not good," Neemon interrupted.

"What's not good?" Bokomon asked.

"The meat apples. While you're on your rant they're burning up," Neemon responded, causing panic as the group saw the apples crisp slightly and smoke.

* * *

Clouds covered the horizon as the group ate their meat apples in peace. Slowly the clouds covered up the brightness of the three glimmering moons.

"Hey who turned off the lights!" JP once again complain. Before anyone could respond the forest lit itself up. Images of their home, of Earth, came to life on the bark of the trees.

"I'm guessing this is what you mean by Television Forest," Takuya murmured.

"These are pictures of back home," Zoe said softly. She noticed Tommy gazing at a particular tree, that showed a park and of a woman looking out into the horizon.

"It's my mom," Tommy said aloud, bringing everyone's attention towards him.

"No kidding. Your mom's really pretty Tommy," Zoe said with a smile. Takuya kept a soft gaze on the boy, fearing what might happen when the clouds dispersed. Kouichi noticed the action, knowing full well of what the girl feared. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder along with a shy smile.

The time of the Television Forest was short lived as the clouds soon flew out of the moon's light. The images slowly faded away one by one. Tears flowed down Tommy's face as he the image as his mom disappeared.

"No!" He cried, tears rapidly flowing down his cheeks. "Mama!"

The others seem to just gape at the sight. Takuya herself refused to let tears fall. Little by little Takuya gently wrapped her arms around the weeping boy, whispering reassuring words into his ear. Kouichi smiled and kneeled in front of them, helping calm the still crying boy.

"It's okay to miss them," Takuya whispered. "Until we get back you'll have us if that helps."

Tears slowly subsided…

* * *

A/N: I don't know how I was able to write this. I've been low on inspiration then bang I start writing this out again. Over 3,000 words! I'm kind of proud of this. I just couldn't write it in different P.O.V's this time. So do you like it like this or should I go back to different P.O.V's? Breaks indicate scene change or time skip. Any questions? I'll be happy to answer if you're confused. Sorry if it felt like a filler again, but it will get back to action in the next chapter. Oh and Happy Holiday's everyone!


	8. Icy Nightmare

A/N I'm planning on updating more! At least I'll try. My goal is to have this done before Junior year so I'll work on this when I can.

Chapter 8: Icy Nightmare

* * *

"Have a taste of my meat apple Tommy. It tastes just like ribs."

Zoe looked over and smiled at the sight. Takuya had an arm wrapped around Tommy's shoulders as he took a bite out of the offered apple. It was sweet. Zoe had to admit, she didn't like Takuya at first. She was moreover surprised at the younger teen's presence and snapped. It was amazing that the goggle girl had stayed so calm. If it was her, she would have snapped right back. The younger teen had continued to surprise her. Since her mini-brawl with Kouji, Zoe figured that she was one of those tough tomboys that wanted nothing to do with them. Seeing her interact with Tommy and Kouichi instantly changed her mind.

"Tommy could be like your little brother," Zoe commented. It was faint, but Zoe could see Takuya's expression change slightly before returning to a bright grin. The younger teen nodded. Something had caught the brunette's attention and she looked up, briefly catching a shadow in the air. _What was that?_ Takuya wondered. Zoe and Tommy looked at the girl confused.

"Takuya, is everything okay?" Tommy asked bring Takuya's attention back to him. She grinned and nodded.

"Hey JP, why don't you show the others some of your magic tricks," Zoe said, changing the subject.

"JP knows magic?" Kouichi asked, taking a seat next to Takuya.

"Yeah, since I was a kid myself. I now present you the talents of Howie Dodat!" JP announced. Kouji gave the older teen an annoyed glance from his rest spot. Lunamon noticed his lone wolf act and dragged him over to the others, forcing him to watch.

JP had begun his act by taking out one red and one blue bandana. He then crumpled both of them up in his hands, somehow combining them into a clothesline. He then crumpled them back up and returned them back to normal earning a few claps from the small group.

"Now how did he do that?" Bokomon asked.

"That was amazing," Coronamon responded, looking up to the eldest teen in awe.

"Well it explains how he got his stage name," Takuya giggled, leaning back.

"It doesn't explain why he's so annoying," Kouji muttered, earning him a playful slap from Lunamon. In the meantime, Tommy and Betamon had gotten up from their seats to get another apple. They looked at each other and giggled as Takuya asked JP to do another trick. They failed to notice a faint purple vapor surrounding the two of them.

* * *

"This stinks, I did a fantastic performance tonight and I still have to watch the fire," JP complained. At this point everyone had fallen asleep except for JP and Takuya. The digimon were asleep in the trees whilst Zoe, Kouichi and Tommy were near the two teens. Kouji was back at his spot. The others were unsure if he was actually sleeping or just in deep thought.

"I know it's tough, but we drew straws and you lost fair and square," Takuya argued. JP just sighed and nodded. "I guess I'm just wiped out from all the walking."

Takuya was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Hey JP, are you an only child?"

JP stared at the girl confused, "Yeah, but how could you have known that?"

Takuya let out a small laugh, "It's pretty obvious, though no offense meant." She added the last part when she noticed the older brunette glaring. "I just miss my little brother."

JP was surprised that she actually admitted that to him. Since they met, she kept close to either Kouichi or one of their digimon friends. She hadn't really talked to anyone before that small incident. He decided to remain silent and let her explain.

"He's the same age as Tommy," Takuya paused, taking in a breath. "It was my little brother's birthday the day we left for the Digital World. He was so disappointed because Dad couldn't be there in time for the party. I didn't want to stay in the house and ran out as soon as I received the message on my phone. Oh man, they've got to be so worried. And I missed all the cake and ice cream!"

JP let out a small laugh. "Sorry 'bout that bud."

Takuya gave out a grin, but the sound of whimpering caught her attention. She turned her attention to Tommy and Betamon. Zoe and Kouichi had also woken up from the noise, though the only digimon to have noticed what was going on was Kudamon. Suddenly Tommy had stood up from his bed of leaves, refusing to make eye contact with the group. Betamon had jumped from his resting spot and stood next to Tommy.

"Tommy? Betamon?" Zoe said, trying to get their attention. Suddenly Tommy picked up one of the sticks from the fire, still smoking from the previous flames.

"I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you," both Betamon and Tommy started chanting. Takuya and Zoe both advanced towards them.

"Tommy, Betamon, what are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Tommy, put that stick down! You can hurt yourself," Zoe shouted.

The duo ignored their cries. Instead the duo went in for an attack, Tommy trying to strike Zoe down with the burning stick and Betamon firing an Electric Shock attack at Takuya. The girls hadn't had time to dodge and nearly got hit before the twins knocked them out of the way of the attacks. At the sounds of the lasts Lunamon and Coronamon finally woke up, along with Bokomon and Neemon. Kudamon was already out of the tree and checking on Kouji and Zoe.

"Are you both okay?" Kudamon asked. Zoe nodded before noticing the small scorch mark on Kouji's shoulder.

"You got hit," Zoe said worriedly. Kouji scoffed and gave a small reassuring grin.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Are you okay Zoe?" Kouji asked, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Takuya are you alright?" Kouichi asked. The goggle girl smile and nodded.

"I should be asking you that. You could've been shocked to bits too," Takuya responded. Suddenly a growl and laughter filled the air, bringing their attention back to Tommy and Betamon. Tommy had ditched the stick and taken out his D-tector. Data covered both him and Betamon.

"**Execute"**

"**Spirit Evolution"**

"**Kumamon"**

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… Seadramon"

The data disappeared revealing the two new forms. Takuya and Kouichi gapped at the polar bear Tommy transformed into. Whilst they knew Zoe and JP were warriors, they never figured that Tommy was as well. _If Tommy is a warrior, then no doubt Kouji is as well,_ Takuya thought as she grabbed Kouichi's arm and dragged him away from the area. Zoe and Kouji followed right behind them.

"I'm tired of you bullying me. Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon shout freezing the campfire site. He then glanced over to where the group had taken off and followed them. Seadramon on the other hand had stayed and looked at Lunamon and the other digimon. Lunamon looked at their youngest friend worried.

"Seadramon snap out of it!" Her plead was dully ignored. Instead he fired an Ice Winder, sending ice shards at the rabbit. Lunamon took it upon herself to grab Coronamon and run towards Kudamon in order to dodge.

* * *

Kumamon had frozen another tree in attempts to stop the group of warriors. Unfortunately Zoe has caught underneath the tree as it was about to fall. Old soccer instincts took over for Takuya as she rushed over to Zoe in order to tackle her out of the way. Takuya checked to make sure the blonde was alright before helping her back up. Kumamon caught up and aimed another well placed crystal freeze attack at the boys.

"Run you jerk!" Kouji warned JP who had barely registered the fact Kumamon sent another attack at them. Kouichi had also nearly got caught in the attack, but quickly ran out of the way with JP.

"We have to find a way to stop Tommy," Kouichi murmured. They couldn't keep running forever and they all knew it.

"I don't think we have a choice. We have to spirit evolve in order to stop Tommy," JP responded. Takuya growled at the thought. No way was she going to attack him.

"No! There has to be another way!" Takuya yelled. The others nodded in agreement. JP sighed, defeated yet again. Suddenly Takuya moved again, dragging Kouji with her. "Watch out!"

Kumamon had fired another blast that nearly froze herself and Kouji however it was close enough to reach the others as well. JP had run off with Zoe as soon as the warning left Takuya's lips. Kouichi had dove behind a tree as well.

"I'll never forgive any of you!" Kumamon yelled. Suddenly Coronamon had come tumbling down the hill, passing Kumamon and barely missing a tree.

* * *

The digimon weren't fairing any better than their human companions. They outright refused to even utter the idea of attacking Seadramon. Unfortunately, Seadramon had other ideas and continued with a barrage of attacks. At the moment they were trapped enough. Seadramon had knocked down several trees using his tail swifter attack. Kudamon had be unfortunately been caught underneath one of the trees and was struggling to get out. Lunamon had been knocked into Bokomon and Neemon's hiding spot, knocking the two digimon out.

"Seadramon! Please, we're your friends!" Coronamon shouted at the serpent. Seadramon growled in return.

"Liar! I will never forgive you!" Seadramon roared sending out another Ice Winder. Coronamon countered by using petit prominence, covering his entire body with flames in order to melt the ice before it even touched him.

"Coronamon, you have to figure out what's making Seadramon and Kumamon do this! It's the only way to save them without attacking them," Kudamon yelped.

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Coronamon yelled as Seadramon fired yet another Ice Winder at him. Kudamon didn't have time to respond as Seadramon closed in on Coronamon and slugged him flat in the stomach with tail swifter attack. The poor flame digimon was knocked down the hill and towards the other battlefield.

"Coronamon!" Lunamon and Kudamon shouted.

* * *

Takuya noticed the tumbling Coronamon and quickly dove to catch him before he actually crashed into something. She landed right next to Kouji as laughter filled the forest again. She release Coronamon and frantically looked around.

"Okay, I know I heard something that time," she growled. Coronamon nodded and started searching as well.

"Right," Kouji muttered, taking out his D-tector. Data soon engulfed his body.

"**Execute"**

"**Spirit Evolution"**

"**Lobomon"**

Takuya took the chance to giggle, realizing that Kouji's spirit basically was that of a wolf. It fit him to a tee. Lobomon faced Kumamon and took out his light swords. He could feel JP and Zoe glaring at him. Kouichi on the other hand was skeptical, knowing the Takuya wouldn't let him evolve without reason. Suddenly Lobomon called out and threw his swords into the air. "Ancient Spirit of Light!"

The forest had instantly lit up enough to see anything. Takuya had to place her goggles on because it was so bright. Suddenly she saw a figure flying away from the light. "Over there!"

Coronamon nodded and chased down the digimon causing all the trouble, but not before digivolving into Firamon. Meanwhile Kumamon set his sights on Lobomon, who was forced to block every attack with his sword.

"Lobomon don't you dare harm a hair on the bear!" Zoe yelled.

"Do you think I actually want to?" Lobomon growled. "Tommy, this has to stop!"

Kumamon ignored Lobomon and continued attacking. It wasn't until blasts were heard that he stopped.

* * *

Firamon launched himself at the digimon that ran from him. He growled as he figured out who caused all of their troubles that night. "Tapirmon, how can you do this?"

Tapirmon laughed and knocked Firamon off of him and headed back towards the battlefield. Firamon wouldn't allow it and sent multiple fira bombs at the dream digimon. Tapirmon didn't stop, only dodge the multiple attacks. "For Lord Cherubimon, I will do whatever means necessary."

The statement fueled Firamon's anger. Cherubimon was causing them all so much trouble, and he was sick of it. He went in to tackle Tapirmon but missed and ended up hitting a tree. The lion rubbed his soar head and continued his pursuit. Takuya had noticed the explosions getting closer to her and hid in a tree to get a better look at what was going on. She saw Tapirmon flying back towards the others and took her chance. She jumped off the branch she was on and landed on Tapirmon's back, keeping a harsh grip around his neck. Tapirmon wasn't expecting her to latch onto him like that and accidently flew out into the open where the group saw what was going on and gasped.

Tapirmon grew annoyed and desperately tried to throw Takuya off his back, however the goggle girl refused to let go. With his patience depleting Tapirmon decided to ram the girl into the side of a tree. Takuya release her grip as pain filled her shoulder. She barely registered Kouichi yelling her name before watching as Tapirmon loomed over him, releasing a purple vapor that surrounded her.

Takuya found herself in an empty space surrounded by nine shadow figures. The figures finally morphed revealing the warriors along with her digimon companions and Kouichi. At first Takuya has happy, thinking everything would be fine. Finally Takuya noticed the gleam in their eyes and backed away. Those weren't her new friends. They would never have that look in their eyes.

"_These are not your friends Takuya. You have to use your powers to punish them," _the Tapirmon's voice echoed in her head. Takuya was ready to attack as the figures went in to grab her. Memories filled her head and she pushed away the fakers, panting. "You bastard, making us believe that we're enemies," she growled facing the image of Tapirmon, ready to clobber him with her bare hands. Suddenly the empty atmosphere disappeared, refilling her vision with the forest and a worried Kouichi.

"Takuya," Kouichi murmured. Takuya couldn't help but give a small smile before changing her vision back to the scene.

"It's only a dream. That digimon somehow convinced Tommy and Betamon that we're their enemies."


	9. Awakening

A/N Sorry for the wait. I promise more chapters coming soon.

Chapter 9: Awakening

* * *

"It's only a dream. That digimon somehow convinced Tommy and Betamon that we're their enemies."

There was a small silence in the group that soon turned to rage. How dare they do that to their friends.

"Tapirmon isn't in his right state of mind! Look at his arms! His ring is missing," Lunamon shouted, running away as Seadramon chased the rabbit towards the group. The girls had lucked out when Lunamon found a way to trick Seadramon into knocking the tree off of Kudamon. Lobomon wasn't faring any better as Tommy corner him into a tree.

"Tommy you have to stop!"

Kumamon had ignored Kouji's words as he continued walking towards him, ready to attack at any moment. Takuya had stood up, Kouichi keeping a steady grip on her arms so that she didn't fall over. She took a step.

"Tommy! Betamon you have to stop! You're under Tapirmon's Nightmare Syndrome spell, it isn't real! Fight it!"

Both of the young warriors stopped in mid-step and glanced at the girl who was still struggling to stand straight. A hint of recognition sparked in their eyes. This brought a smile onto the girls face until she remembered her main purpose.

"It's time we ended this."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Firamon had finally returned to the group and instinctively placed the girl on his back as Kouichi's grip slackened. Keeping a tight grip on his mane, the fire duo dove into the air and towards Tapirmon.

"Time to face the heat. This frozen nightmare is over! Flame Dive!"

Fire consumed both warriors as they descended towards one of the trees in the forest. Tapirmon was just about to make his escape when the attack collided with him, knocking him onto the floor. A stream of data surrounded Tapirmon's core as the flames disappeared around the flame warriors.

_"Use your D-tector Takuya..."_

The voice sounded familiar. Not the same voice from the D-tector, but someone else. Someone close. Listening to her gut, she followed the voice's directions and took out her D-tector.

"Maybe now Cherubimon will see, he can't extinguish our flames without a fight. **Fractal code digitize.**"

In a swift motion, she swept the device across the data stream waiting as it flooded into the D-tector. The dark data around Tapirmon cocooned around him and dispersed, leaving him unconscious. His appearance had changed and the apparent missing ring had returned to his arm. Rings of data covered the two youngest members of the group as they reverted back to their normal forms.

"Hey Lobomon, have you been fighting somebody?"

"Yeah, same with you Firamon; I hope you weren't fighting each other."

Confusion had just deepened in their looks as Takuya, Kouichi and JP had let out a small laugh and sigh of relief. Lobomon and Firamon on the other hand had given small smiles.

"It's good to have you guys back."

"Don't you guys remember anything?" Zoe asked as she walked towards Lobomon. Both shook their heads.

"You both had a horrible nightmare. Not to mention you gave us all a fright," Lunamon murmured, placing a paw on Betamon's back.

"That's right, Tapirmon's dream made you think we were your enemies," Kouichi said, helping Takuya off Firamon's back.

"But Tapirmon should be better now. He wasn't in control of his own actions."

Tapirmon himself was trying to sit back up. The blast they hit him with really knocked the air out of him.

"Wow, we had an adventure and we don't even remember it," Tommy said grinning at Betamon who beamed back. The group gave a nervous laugh while Kudamon came to join the group.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but Bokomon and Neemon are still unconscious."

"Oh angels, I completely forgot about them. I'll get 'em," Lunamon muttered running up to their previous battlefield.

"We should get back to camp."

* * *

Walking back to the campsite was quiet for the most part. Lunamon and Coronamon had taken to carrying Bokomon and Neemon until they finally regained consciousness. Kouichi stood near Takuya helping her along if need be, while Kouji walked ahead of them by a few feet. The flame warrior glanced between the twins and bit her lip. Kouichi was giving her _that_ look; meaning she needed to apologize. She did NOT want to swallow her pride, but for the sake of the group she had to.

"Hey Kouji,"

The light warrior slowed down and glanced back at the girl who was still biting her lip. He held in some laughter at the look of her distress.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you. And I guess that I may owe you one," she was quiet for a moment. "Not that this means I complete trust you. But- I trust you enough to keep the others safe."

"You don't owe me anything. Besides, you were the one who sensed something before the attack," both of them had nearly stopped while Kouichi fell back next to JP. "I've heard that savages rely on intuition."

That comment reignited part of the flame between them. Takuya looked away, crossing her arms, "You really hate being nice don't you."

Kouji looked at her, giving off a smirk. Takuya returned the gesture and gave a small laugh. Their hands met in a fist bump as JP looked at them confused.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand them."

Kouichi on the other hand gave a warm smile at his best friend and brother.

"You don't need to. Just know that we won't be having too many problems with them for a while."

* * *

Everyone was sound asleep, save for the twins. Kouichi was keeping a look put seeing as it was his turn to watch the fire before bed. Kouji was leaning against a tree keeping is on vigil over the group. Tommy and Takuya were curled around each other with Coronamon to their right and Betamon to the left. Zoe and JP slept peacefully besides them with Lunamon on the left. Kudamon, Neemon and Bokomon slept outside the sleep-mix surrounding the group from Tapirmon.

"Now that is the way to sleep."

A beeping noise went off from Kouji's pocket, gathering the attention of Kouichi and the other digimon sleeping outside the sleeping teens.

"_Your beast spirit awaits Kouji Minamoto. But first you have some growing to do._"

Kouji had stood in shock as the group awake watched in silence. They saw him scribble something on a note and take off. Bokomon and Neemon stood up, added their own part to the note and took off after him. Kouichi and Kudamon gave each other a look, agreeing to look after those three. The last thing they needed was someone getting hurt. They left a separate note and placed it below Kouji's.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Takuya winced as Zoe's scream echoed throughout the forest. When the fire warrior had woken up she had noticed the twins were missing along with Kudamon, Bokomon and Neemon. However, she wasn't as upset as Zoe.

"What if something happened to them?"

"What if something happens to us?"

"What? You're scaring me. I mean scaring Zoe,"

How could they all be panicking like that? The twins could take care of themselves; especially with Kudamon watching after them.

"Hey look what we found," Betamon said handing Takuya both of the notes. Lunamon and Coronamon followed right behind him.

"Guys, take a look at this!"

Zoe ran over and snatched one of the notes from Takuya's hand and opened it. At the bottom it had Bokomon and Neemon's faces on it. Above it read: _I'm going on alone so I can actually get something done. _Takuya gave an annoyed look as she read over that note. It had to have been from Kouji. Takuya took a look at the note in her own hand, hoping it was some sort of explanation from Kouichi.

_Sorry for taking off so suddenly. It's nothing bad on your parts, especially you Takky. I think Kouji got some weird message on his D-tector. Couldn't exactly hear it, so Kudamon and I decided to make sure nothing bad happens to them. I doubt we'll be separated for long._ The hand writing was messy, obviously written in a rush. She knew he wasn't going back on his promise and she understood. Always look out for family. She was so busy reading Kouichi's note that she hadn't noticed JP rip up Kouji's.

"So he wants to be alone? Fine," JP shouted. Takuya gave an annoyed look.

"They'll be fine; all of them. Kouichi and Kudamon won't let a thing happen to them," Takuya murmured, pocketing the note.

"And what good will a boy who can't Spirit Evolve and a digimon that can only go Champion do if they get attacked by one of Cherubimon's warriors? They'll be mince meat," JP growled. It took all of Takuya's strength not to punch him, knowing that he was mainly mad at Kouji. That didn't mean she wouldn't get him back afterwards. But they couldn't be fighting, not now.

"My friends are stronger than you think. Don't doubt in their abilities and we won't doubt in yours. Now let's get moving," Takuya said in a low voice. The digimon could feel her mood darken as she stepped away from the group. Betamon practically jumped into Tommy's arms, knowing full well the girl was in no mood to play.

* * *

Kouichi watched from afar as Bokomon and Neemon chased after Kouji. They had run into the tall grass. Kudamon was ahead of him, making sure that they hadn't lost track of them. They both stopped in their tracks and crouched as the trio rolled down the hill, Kouichi wincing as they hit a rock and flew into the air.

"That had to hurt," Kudamon muttered as they landed. They landed right in front of a Gotsumon and immediately got into an argument. It got to the point where the Gotsumon had ran off and they followed after it. Just as Kouichi and Kudamon were about to follow after, they heard an explosion in the background. "Kouichi, you better Spirit Evolve."

"Right," Kouichi said, taking out his D-Tector.

"**Execute"**

"**Spirit Evolution"**

"**Lowemon**"

As the data disappeared around him, he gave Kudamon a certain look. She understood perfectly what he meant and chased after the group below them. Lowemon jumped into the air and followed the sounds of destruction near the area.

* * *

"Stand back!" Kouji shouted as he climbed onto a rock and faced Gigasmon. Gotsumon was ready to charge the legendary warrior for destroying parts of his home. Kouji knew he stood no chance against Gigasmon. "Just watch this."

"**Execute"**

"**Spirit Evolution"**

"**Lobomon"**

Gotsumon watched in awe as Lobomon charged for Gigasmon. Swords and rock collided as the earth split around them. They traded blows evenly until Gigasmon finally got annoyed. After Lobomon went in to deliver a Lobo Kendo attack, he released a Quagmire Twister. The attacks collided and smoke covered both of them. Lobomon was knocked down to a lower platform of ground when a cry was heard. Gigasmon let out a roar and began searching for the fallen warrior. Gotsumon rushed over to the fallen Warrior of Light and camouflaged. Above the duo Gigasmon glanced around, looking through each platform. When he jumped away, they heard a blast.

"Shadow Meteor!"

Gigasmon was knocked across the sky by a powerful dark blast. There they saw a black figure land on the platform above them, holding a lance. The figure glanced at them before taking off towards Gigasmon. It was then Reppamon decided to reveal herself and rushed towards the duo.

"We have to get Lobomon out of here. Lowemon has agreed to stall Gigasmon in the meanwhile," she said, kneeling down. She motioned for Gotsumon to place Lobomon on her back. The rock digimon hesitated, but did so nonetheless. He climbed onto her back as well as she sped towards the ground to pick up Bokomon and Neemon. Rather than stopping she grabbed both of them from the scruff using her mouth.

"G-Gigas-mon," Lobomon muttered as he glanced over at the newly ruined land. Lowemon and Gigasmon were still clashing; yelling at each other. Their words could barely be heard until Gigasmon shouted, "Your friend girl no longer be safe once Lord Cherubimon gets hands on you spirit and hers!"

This obviously worried Reppamon as she bit down harder on her grip. Lobomon himself was regain consciousness as those words filled his head. What did Gigasmon mean by that? Gotsumon on the other hand paid no heed as he directed Reppamon towards the Gotsumon hideout. They needed to get Lobomon to safety before Lowemon was forced to do something drastic.

As they ran to hide, Lowemon's assault increased ten-fold. He was done with the threats they made towards Takuya and himself; done with the constant attacks on their friends and done with Cherubimon. Obviously Cherubimon's warriors were after the group as a hole, but he wouldn't stop until he was in his grasp. He wanted darkness on his side and no way in hell would Kouichi give into him. But Cherubimon knew his weakness; and Takuya's. It drove Kouichi nuts, but they couldn't give in. He watched as the group made their escape and sent out one last Shadow Meteor before diving into the shadows. They were safe and that was all that mattered at the moment.

_All that mattered…_


	10. Emerging into Battle

Chapter 10 Emerging into Battle

* * *

Takuya led the group throughout the tall grasses. And when she was leading, it meant that no one other than Lunamon got with a ten foot radius of the annoyed girl. This just added to the fact that she had little trust in the group. They believed that she and her friends were useless. Ha! She would prove them wrong. She shouldn't have to; she had proven herself several times over. Heck, within the last three days alone she and the others had saved them, twice! Lunamon had constantly tried to calm the girl down with no luck. Coronamon and Betamon knew first hand that the girl needed space; girls could be quiet scary if they wanted to be. Seeing Betamon and Coronamon's reactions, the rest of the group followed their lead. If they ran into any enemies, that enemy would regret it the second they attacked.

Speaking of the devil, Grumblemon was off sulking after being defeated by Lowemon. He was furious and about ready to destroy the rock he was sitting on when he saw the group appear within his sights; the flame warrior in the lead. This was his chance to impress Cherubimon and get back at Lowemon, the other warriors would be so jealous of him. He prepared an ambush just as the group came closer.

A blast had further separated the group as Grumblemon made his move, bursting out of the ground and bringing up a dirt storm, looking for any sign of the warriors. Lunamon had hopped into a protective stance over Takuya as Betamon and Coronamon did the same to the other warriors. Grumblemon was smirking at how weak the warriors seemed in that one moment.

"Now which one you warriors want to be destroyed first?"

The taunt seemed to further enrage the warriors and digimon as light surrounded all but Takuya.

"Me!

"No me!"

"Don't forget about us!"

Data had incased six of the seven group members and surprising Grumblemon allowed it. Takuya had remembered that the other group had many troubles facing Grumblemon on their own and this wouldn't be an easy battle. That annoying digimon had managed to knock her and Coronamon out for an entire day even if it was from a sneak attack. She was still steaming over that fact, but she couldn't do anything right then. So she had to let them take care of the attack.

After going through the full change, the warriors had begun their onslaught. However it was futile against the earth warrior. Grumblemon seemed to be a step ahead of them as Beetlemon and Firamon attempted to double team him and tackle him simultaneously. As soon as they got close Grumblemon took out his hammers as he spun and smacked them both in their ribs, knocking the two onto the floor. Kazemon was about to let out a Hurricane wave when Grumblemon had aimed his hammer at her to knock her onto the floor. From the ground Kumamon and Seadramon had took aim, but Grumblemon dug a hole to escape into. Fearing the worse Lekismon had grabbed Takuya and took off into the air. Something felt off about the last method, but before Takuya could voice her concerns Grumblemon had emerged from the ground right behind Lekismon. Before Lekismon could respond, he slid evolved into Gigasmon and harshly beat the girls into the ground.

"Lekismon! Takuya!"

A large crater formed below them as they landed, causing an instant de-evolution to Lekismon. Data surrounded her still form as Takuya stood over her, glaring at the newly evolved digimon. She was beyond pissed at that moment. Rage had filled Firamon as he saw his friends fall, along with Seadramon. The two went in to attack head on, not thinking clearly at all. Gigasmon laughed at their incompetence as he let out a Quagmire Twister, knocking them out as well. The humans of the group were amazed at the speed they fell.

"Seadramon! Firamon!" Takuya's shouts were in vain as she watched her companions fall to the floor unconscious. That left only her and the warriors, none of who were in any condition to fight, other than Kumamon. However, he could only do so much. The three warriors went into for a triple attack hoping that would do more than the previous attack. However it was another dunce at Gigasmon sent all of them flying. A ring of data had appeared around Kumamon, revealing his spirit; letting Gigasmon take aim. Before he could do anything about it, Kazemon had gotten in the way, taking a hit to the gut. Kumamon had fallen to the floor shouting Kazemon's name as he did so. Kazemon on the other hand was paralyzed as a ring of data surrounded herself. With no other distractions, Gigasmon took the chance to chomp down on her spirit, forcing her to revert back to her human form.

As Zoe fell to the floor Takuya knew she had to think of something fast, and there was only one option in her head. Kouichi and the others would have her head for being so reckless in this decision, but they weren't here or conscious at the moment. Zoe was sulking, muttering about how useless she was now and Takuya couldn't take it anymore. She threw a few rocks at Gigasmon trying to gain his attention before shouting, "Hey ugly!"

Gigasmon turned his attention to the human girl, giving off a smirk. "So now you want to be target? You no like what Cherubimon has in store for you."

The conscious members of the group could see Takuya visible shake, whether it was out of fear or annoyance they couldn't tell but they could tell that she was done with the entire situation. The glare she gave had visibly darkened as well. "Enough playing around Gigasmon, we have yet to tango yet. Besides I thought Cherubimon was after us, what would he say when you come back to him empty handed."

"You delusional girl, me won't let you or darkness warrior get away," Gigasmon growled. Takuya gave a smirk as Gigasmon fell for the bait.

"Then stop playing with these dweebs and come get me. Wouldn't want to fail Cherubimon for a third time, now would you?"

Annoyed, Gigasmon leapt into the air towards Takuya. She in return grabbed Lunamon's limp body and jumped out of the way as Gigasmon landed in the spot she was previously standing, further destroying the land. She laid Lunamon on the floor and took off, leading Gigasmon as far away from the group as she possibly could.

* * *

Reppamon glared as Kouji and the Gotsumon had constantly fought over the stupidest things; well in her opinion it was stupid. One would think that Kouji would have learned he couldn't possible beat Grumblemon or Gigasmon by himself, but apparently he had a harder had than Takuya and Coronamon. She understood that he was a loner, but this was ridiculous. Actually she was surprise he insisted on following Gotsumon wherever he was going. She would've gone to check on Kouichi, but she had to be positive that Kouji wasn't going to get himself killed.

"Why the hell do you keep following me?" Kouji growled, stopping Reppamon mid-step. She would have glared but she was here on friendly terms and there was the little fact that she didn't have much to glare with.

"Because, I've been tasked to make sure you're okay. We were worried about you, and we just started to finally get along. Why would you just leave that?" Reppamon asked sincerely as she continued moving. She knew he wanted to follow Gotsumon, so might as well keep him in their sights.

"I work better on my own, and what do you mean we?"

Reppamon shook her head and gave a sigh. "Look where being on your own got you. You almost got yourself killed; what would have happened if Gotsumon and Lowemon hadn't intervened? Your spirit would be gone and who knows what Gigasmon would do with you after that. Do you know what you mean to Kouichi and the others?"

Kouji was silent, as Bokomon gave Reppamon a wide-eyed look. Neemon wasn't paying attention like Bokomon was.

"You all are so blind as to what is in front of you," Reppamon muttered as they reached the edge of the land. Three huge stone statues stood tall as Gotsumon stopped to stare at them.

"Once I retrieve the third gem, you won't have to worry about Gigasmon anymore. I'll get the spirit and save my friends. I'll do it without any of you," Gotsumon grumbled. Reppamon gave him a soft look; maybe he _would_ be a good influence on Kouji. However the serene silence was broken as they head explosions in the distance. Gigasmon was back already?

"I hope you're up for another round Kouji, he might have found the others," Reppamon growled, _or Kouichi_. If Gigasmon got his hand on any of them, his was a dead mon walking. Kouji nodded and took out his D-Tector for the second time that day.

"I'm holding to your word Gotsumon, we'll need all the help we can get. **Execute!**"

Data cover him as he transformed and took off ahead of Reppamon. She gave the three digimon a nod of approval before chasing after the teen.

* * *

Kouichi had been running for what seemed like forever. Once the explosions started he tried to find… anyone really. Reppamon must have still been with Kouji meaning she wouldn't let anything happen to the younger twin. He wasn't worried about them; he was worried that Gigasmon may have found Takuya and the others. When he found the destroyed field he had began panicking, and began his search. The explosions had quieted, and there were far fewer than there previously had been making it harder to pin-point the location of the blasts. He still tried to keep his cool; after all there was a chance that it wasn't Gigasmon. But it all broke when he heard a scream not far from him. It wasn't just any scream though, it was a familiar voice. So familiar that Kouichi's first instinct finally took over and sprinted towards the noise, praying that he was wrong. Praying that it wasn't actually Takuya who let out that scream.

* * *

The scream had instantly entered Reppamon and Lobomon's heads as they rushed towards the scene at twice the speed they once were. When they came about the scene it took all of Reppamon's strength to not go over and rip Gigasmon to shreds. The earth warrior was smiling as he held a battered Takuya by one leg. The girl had looked physically exhausted, dirt covering most of her body from all the dives she took to avoid attacks, and bruised. While there was no blood, that didn't take away to the fact that both Reppamon and Lobomon were fuming; not to mention the rest of the group was nowhere to be found. Reppamon bit her lip, she couldn't risk using an attack with Takuya in his grasp; but she knew that Lobomon could. She glanced at the lone wolf, who looked as if he would break his swords if he added anymore pressure to his grip. Gigasmon had yet to notice them so Kouji took his chance to attack, raising his sabers and darting towards Gigasmon. At the last second Gigasmon saw the attack, raised an arm to stop the sabers, and gave a smirk to Lobomon.

"Looks like someone no learn their lesson," Gigasmon laughed. Reppamon took the distraction to race around Gigasmon and attempt to tackle him from behind. Just as Gigasmon pushed Lobomon back, Reppamon had rammed into him head first. Gigasmon fell forward, but his grip on Takuya never slackened. Rather, he pushed up off the ground and glared at his two attackers. He was not giving up the girl so easily.

* * *

A/N Hey! Who's happy about faster updates? I certainly am. Actually it's a goal. I'm trying, I really am. I mean seriously! This was a faster update than most. People actually reviewed and talked to me rather than just fav. I appreciate every act you guys give me and hopefully by next week we'll have an eleventh chapter. Yay! Night peeps.


	11. Instincts

Chapter 11 Instincts

* * *

Tommy was worried and wanted to hide it, but he couldn't. After Takuya had led Gigasmon away from them, the others had started panicking; the digimon were still unconscious and they didn't know what to do. He brought Betamon closer to his chest, watching as the older two teens sulked and tried to figure out what to do; tears were slowly rising up in his eyes. He just wanted to find Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji, then continue on their journey and protect the digimon. But how could they do that when they couldn't protect themselves? Tears began descending as he clutched Betamon furthermore.

"Tommy?" Zoe's voice was soft, if not a bit shaken from her previous muttering. Tommy refused to look at the girl until JP had finally calmed down and stood next to her.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" JP asked, his voice cracking slightly. The tears in Tommy's eyes had yet to subside. Why was he crying when Takuya or one of the others were in trouble. This wasn't helping anyone.

"W-why?" He was finally able to form a word. "Why are we so… useless?"

The elder teens gave the younger a surprised glance. They weren't useless, were they? Maybe they should have been doing something rather than just standing there doing nothing. They glanced back at the unconscious forms of Lunamon and Coronamon and physically winced. It was becoming painfully obvious how their two groups had differed and why Takuya was so distressed. How had they missed it?

"Takuya doesn't even have a spirit, but she's done so much for us; and now—what if Gigasmo- no, Cherubimon get's his hands on her? The digimon and her, even Kouichi, have been doing what they could to help us out and we're not doing anything but standing here!" Tears were streaking down his face at this point, cheeks and eyes turning a light shade of red. It was odd; the groups had barely been around each other for a few days and Tommy acting as if they had been friends the last few weeks. The group had grown on him; their gentle facades hiding the impulsive acts gave him more comfort than oddball group alone. None of their personalities matched with all but Tommy used to being alone and in-charge. They brawled frequently, often times more with each other than actual enemies. Actually, now that Tommy thought about it, they had only begun to get along the day they had been separated.

Zoe embraced Tommy gently, but it didn't give off the same warmth as Takuya's; rather it was forced. They were new to acting as friends, let alone like a family. He wanted to push her away, but he refused to. They needed comfort and they needed to find the others fast. That was when Zoe spoke again, "Let's go find them."

* * *

Lobomon growled, infuriated as Gigasmon continued to dodge his attacks. Reppamon had done her best to try distracting the earth warrior using nothing but her claws; however it had little effect. With only the two of them in their present forms they were useless against the beast digimon, but they couldn't give in. If they could just free the unconscious girl then they could attack freely; Gigasmon conversely had kept true to his promise on not releasing the fiery girl. Lobomon tried to use another Lobo Kendo attack but was tossed freely into tree with Reppamon.

Gigasmon let out a laugh. "That all you warriors got?"

He was taunting him, the same way he had the others. Reppamon had wanted to charge him right there and then, but knew better than to fall for his tricks. Unfortunately, Lobomon hadn't been as tactical; he had gotten back onto his feet and charged yet again.

"Kouji, don't be a fool!" Reppamon shouted, trying to nip his outfit or something to get him to pull back. It was a useless effort, though.

"**Howling Laser**!" A burst of light energy had been released from his left wrist. Gigasmon lifted an arm to block the attack, giving a smirk. He didn't notice Lobomon continuing on raising his light kendo's once again. Just as Gigasmon stirred, Kouji brought down his swords on the arm gripping Takuya. The attack had both knocked Gigasmon back onto the ground and loosened his grip slightly. Lobomon took the opportunity to stomp down on Gigasmon's arm, causing him to let out a cry in pain and released his grip completely. Lobomon gave a smirk and scooped the girl up into his arms.

Reppamon gazed in awe at the boy, figuring he was just falling into another trap. She would have happily gone to pick the girl up when she saw Gigasmon arise behind the pre-occupied Warrior of Light. She jumped into action, not having to hold back any longer. "**Razor Wind**!"

Unprepared for the sudden change in attitude of Reppamon's attacks, Lobomon had dove to the ground just the invisible wind blades hit their mark. Gigasmon once again was beat down into another tree which shattered upon impact. Reppamon gave a knowing smirk to Lobomon and nudged him up. "Still think you can do better on your own?"

Lobomon let out a laugh. "I just owe you one then. We should get Takuya out of here before anything else goes wrong."

Reppamon nodded heading back into the forest.

* * *

Koichi was getting worried; he had yet to find anyone on his exploration and the sounds he had been hearing had begun stopping. Inattentive, he didn't see JP just as he turned another corner. Both warriors fell to the floor with an inaudible groan. Behind them they could hear gasps and sighs of relief.

"Kouichi!"

Suddenly he felt someone clasping his middle and pulling him up. He looked up find Tommy with Betamon passed out in his grip; behind him Zoe was helping JP up after placing Lunamon and Coronamon down. This had just increased the horrid feeling consuming Kouichi as he looked at the scene, trying to find any sign of his missing girl.

"What happened to you guys?" Kouichi asked, trying to keep calm. The given circumstances however were breaking through his façade. Tommy was close to being in tears as his grip tightened; Zoe and JP both looked at the ground, terrified at meeting Kouichi's eyes. "Guys?"

"Grumblemon attacked us when we were in the field," Zoe started, glancing between the digimon and JP. "We all evolved to try and stop him, while Lekismon stayed back to protect Takuya. He- he was so strong and knocked us around like we were nothing. Then he hid underground, so Lekismon jumped into the air in case he had tried something, but he somehow already knew she would do that. He slid evolved into Gigasmon and then knocked Lekismon out cold as soon as she hit the ground. Seadramon and Firamon… they were so irate, they charged him. But even their combined power wasn't enough. He knocked them out."

"We figured that maybe if all three of us attacked him we would have a better chance, but it was useless. He countered and took Zoe's spirit when she pushed Kumamon away. Takuya looked determined at that point, so she started throwing rocks or something to get his attention. She got him to start chasing her and told us to keep the others safe. We wanted to stop her, but by the time we all recovered they were gone," JP finished. Kouichi was shaking slightly. Of course Takuya hadn't spirit evolved with them, obviously still untrusting of the group. Even so, she wouldn't stand to let them get hurt when she knew what they were really after. And if what they said was true and that scream had anything to do with it… the feeling in his stomach intensified.

"We need to find Kouji and Takuya."

* * *

Bokomon and Neemon instinctively followed Gotsumon as he looked through the wreckage of Lobomon and Gigasmon's first fight. They had no clue as to why they were there in the first place, but they figured they would get answers eventually.

"Bokomon, why are we following this guy? Shouldn't we have gone with Kouji?"Neemon asked.

"They went off to stall Gigasmon, and we'd be no use in that fight. Besides Gotsumon may need our help," Bokomon yapped. Neemon turned his head to the side.

"Who's Gotsumon?"

Bokomon let out a sigh, checking down the crevice that Gotsumon was scaling down. Something had made the rock digimon stop as some of the land crumbled away, revealing a sparkling object in its wake. Gotsumon had visibly brightened as he saw the object. "I found it! The third gem!"

* * *

Reppamon let out a growl as heard footsteps from behind her and Lobomon. Lobomon noticed her behavior and readied himself for an attack. Rather than hearing one voice, they heard multiple voices. Unless the other evil warriors had joined Gigasmon, that had only left one other group.

"Reppamon! Lobomon!" Zoe cried, running towards the duo with the rest of the group following closely behind. Reppamon and Lobomon let out a gasp as she saw the condition they were all in. While they had been better off than Takuya, that didn't mean they hadn't took a beating. Lobomon knew he would look just as bad when he reverted back. Out of all them, Kouichi looked the best off.

"Oh my god, Takuya," Zoe whimpered as she closed in. There was a look of guilt on her face that worried Reppamon. Obviously Takuya must have done something reckless to protect them. Kouichi looked like he was about to lose it as he saw her condition. Reppamon walked towards the Warrior of Darkness and rubbed her head against his arm in hopes to comfort him. Lobomon followed suit, taking a look at the group. He should have been there to protect him, but instead he had gone off on his own yet again. Reppamon was right, not that he would say that to her face.

"Gigasmon will pay for this," Lobomon snarled. Unknowing to him, Kouichi was thinking the same thing. Lobomon glanced at Kouichi and handed over Takuya, knowing the teen would let anything further happen to the girl. The look in Kouichi's eyes was enough to nearly push Kouji over the edge in emotion. "I promise."

"Petty promise for petty humans," a voice said from behind them. Instinctively Lobomon and Reppamon stood in front of the group, Tommy and JP having their D-Tectors ready to Spirit Evolve at any moment. Gigasmon smirked at them. "Funny thing you be thinking you be defeating me."

"Does this guy ever give up?" Zoe roared.

"Leave this to me. Protect the others Reppamon," Kouji muttered.

"You really are insane aren't you? You can't take him on by yourself," Reppamon argued as Kouji took off.

"I won't be alone. Not if Gotsumon kept his promise," Kouji said, tackling Gigasmon further into the forest.

"Kouji!"

* * *

Gotsumon was slowly ascending towards the top of the stone statue figures while Bokomon and Neemon waited down at the bottom cheering him on. It was more annoying than anything to Gotsumon, but he let it slide. Kouji had believed in him, so he was going to do what he could to help stop Gigasmon. He was halfway up when he heard a series of explosions coming straight towards them. That was when he saw Lobomon thrown onto the floor like a rag doll. Gigasmon stood above him menacingly.

"Me thought you stronger than that Light Warrior." though Gigasmon was one to talk. At this point he looked exhausted and ready to collapse at any moment. A few more attacks would get him down for the count. Seeing Lobomon down had given Gotsumon the extra boost as he climbed up at a faster pace than before. Gigasmon was about to pummel Lobomon when a Razor Wind attack had knocked him off the wolf. Reppamon didn't come any closer, knowing her place to protect the others. Lobomon sat up with a groan, that made two times Reppamon saved his life in one day. He was exhausted, but he had to protect the others.

Gotsumon on the other hand was close to reaching the top when Lobomon and Gigasmon were at it again. They had moved closer to the edge when Gigasmon landed another hit on Lobomon causing him to revert back to a human. Gotsumon slammed the jewel into the stone head and nearly fell off as the stone statues all began to move. Beams had shot out from the gems hitting Gigasmon from behind, knocking him away. The beams had united digging something out of the ground. Kouji rubbed his head as whatever was being brought up was revealed. His eyes brightened as he saw a spirit reveal itself to him.

"_It is time Kouji Minamoto,_" the voice from the D-Tector spoke, bringing his full attention back to the spirit. Gigasmon had seen the spirit and panicked, knowing that if Kouji got the spirit he would be done for. Snapping back to reality, Kouji pulled out his D-Tector and pointed it at the spirit. "_**Spirit!**_" The spirit had then been absorbed into the device, just as Gigasmon jumped at it. With nothing there, Gigasmon landed flat on his face.

Kouji's eyes had changed to a light blue for a split second as the spirit was fully absorbed and data surrounded him once again. This evolution gave a more drastic feel as he yelled mid-transformation. The others gave a worried glance as their friend finally broke the data cocoon. In their presence was a white metallic wolf wielding the symbol of light. A smile was brought upon their faces until they realized something was off about the wolf digimon. His eyes flashed red for a moment, before he went berserk.

"What's going on here?" Neemon asked, backing up into Bokomon.

"That's KendoGarurumon, the beast spirit of light. The spirit may be too powerful for Kouji to control though. He can't control his actions!" Bokomon shouted, loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

Gigasmon laughed at the explanation to the new beast's behavior. He knew the warrior was too weak to handle this. His laughter had attracted KendoGarurumon's attention, just as his eyes flashed red again. Finding a new target, KendoGarurumon charged, much to Gigasmon's chagrin. They had matched blow for blow until Gigasmon had given the façade that he had been knocked out. When KendoGarurumon had come in for a closer look, Gigasmon uppercut him, knocking him backwards. That hit however, had knocked Kouji back into his senses.

KendoGarurumon looked back between himself and Gigasmon, realizing what was going on. He charged once again at Gigasmon, this time fully aware at what he was doing. Wing blades had expanded on his back as he rushed past Gigasmon, hitting him square in the stomach. KendoGarurumon gave a smirk, aiming for one last attack. Energy gathered in his mouth as he released it into a blast at Gigasmon, knocking him off the cliff and nearly destroying the edge itself.

Checking the cliff for any sign of Gigasmon, KendoGarurumon gave a sigh at finding nothing. Gigasmon would be back, but this time he knew that they could handle him. He was about to walk back when the ground beneath him had crumbled. He had barely been able to hold onto the cliff when he reverted back yet again. The fight and hits were finally catching up to him as he felt ready to pass out at any moment. Just when his grip on the edge loosened he felt someone grab his arm.

"Looks like we both learned something new here today," Gotsumon said with a laugh. Kouji gave a small smile before wincing in pain. "Yeah, do you think you could pull me up now?"

Comprehending the entirety of the situation, Gotsumon proceeded to pull the light warrior up before he himself passed out. Reppamon had run up with the rest of the chosen children, a smile spreading across her face. "Looks like you succeeded in growing after all, Kouji."

* * *

A/N I know that some people wanted Kouichi to be the hero, but I think he deserves a break. Everyone will have their moments at saving people not just them. I kind of feel like Zoe and JP are background characters, which be what it looks like for a while. I'm trying to find ways to expand on their characters. And trust me, Kouichi will have his time to be a knight in shining armor. This does mainly focus on them.


	12. She'd Let You Catch Up

Chapter 12: She'd Let You Catch Up…

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BACK THERE!?"

Takuya winced as her friends had just begun lecturing her on her 'foolish/stupid/reckless' decision to lead Gigasmon away. Of course that had to wait until Kouji woke up again before they chewed her out for her rash decision making. Kudamon had let her off easy, but that still left her to the over-protectiveness of Lunamon, Coronamon, Betamon AND Kouichi. She would be fine if it was the digimon, but when Kouichi joined in she couldn't help but feel guilty. She was surprised the Kouji wasn't laughing at her for being lectured; rather he and the other teens had felt the same way as her group. She was lucky she wasn't being lectured by all of them.

"Well what did you expect me to do? If I hadn't distracted him, then something might have happened to JP or Tommy! Besides, for the most part I was fine until he buried himself again," Takuya muttered. The look Kouichi gave her, made her choke on her words. Damn it, even her parents never her feel that terrible.

"Fine? Takuya you were out for hours! At least Kouji had woken up once within that time, but you were in a comatose state again," Betamon growled.

"Well you're one to talk! You guys were out of it longer than me! I even woke up _before_ Coronamon this time," Takuya mewled. Her voice wasn't as strong as it normally was when she was arguing with someone. Kouji and Tommy were slightly confused about what event they were referring to, but it looked as though they faced challenges like this several times.

"Takuya, you need to stop putting yourself in danger on purpose. You know that we can take care of ourselves," Kouichi said. It was softer than the other three voices openly yelling at her and caused her to look down.

"I know that Kou… but," she paused looking back at their pleading eyes. There were so many emotions withheld in them that she stopped her explanation. "I'm sorry."

Kudamon smiled at the girl before setting her eyes on Kouji; might as well get the voices of the other group out before they killed each other later. "Speaking of reckless decisions... Kouji is there something you'd like to say or do Zoe and the others have to chew you out as well?"

The recovering warrior gave a scoff. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

This time JP had started up the argument. "Are you kidding me? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU?"

"You almost got yourself and Bokomon and Neemon killed, and for the sake of what? Being alone? We are a team now whether you want to believe it or not," Zoe shouted.

Takuya gave Kudamon a soft smile, thanking her for changing the subject off of her. Kudamon returned the look and curled up in her lap.

* * *

The Gotsumon had allowed them to stay in their village an extra day in order to fully recover. They had grateful for the warriors and Gotsumon ridding them of the Gigasmon threat. While both Takuya and Kouji complained about the fact they were the cause of being held up, then proceeded to argue about copying each other. Kouichi couldn't help but laugh at his twin and Takuya's antics. The Gotsumon had learned to just refer to the warriors as an entertainment factor, seeing as that's all they seemed to be doing that entire day. Some of the Gotsumon didn't want them to leave, but they had to get a move on. They still had a few days before they reached Forest Terminal.

"We're a bit off route so it may take us a little longer than before. Along the way we should find one of the temples and a small town; that'll tell us if we're going the right way," Lunamon murmured, leading the way with Betamon and Tommy. Following behind them were Zoe, JP, Bokomon, Neemon and Coronamon with Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and Kudamon taking the rear. They were quiet for the most part only occasionally speaking up. The quiet was annoying Takuya but she let it go for the moment. Kouichi stood close by trying to calm her down slightly. She wasn't good in quiet areas; it drove her nuts, not that anyone knew why.

Takuya gave a glance over to Kouji who was only a step or two ahead of them. Kudamon had told her about what had happened after she passed out. She had yet to thank him despite how many times Kouichi and the digimon urged her to do so. Kouichi noticed the look on her face and gave her a small nudge. She looked back to him and bit her lip. Now was a better time than later she supposed. She moved to walk next to the light warrior and gave him a small poke.

"Hey Kouji," she said softly. She'd rather not have anyone hear this conversation, Kouichi and Kudamon being the exceptions.

"What do you want now?" he muttered, much to her disdain. She may have annoyed him while they were recovering, but it's not like they had anything better to do. Besides, she was better company than rocks. Not the Gotsumon but actual rocks.

"Kudamon told me—about what happened the other day. I just wanna say," she paused biting her lip again. A smile was starting to appear on Kouji's face at her struggle. "Thank you, for everything."

Despite the fact she had to force herself to spit the words out, Takuya had sincerely meant each breath she took. While Kouji's ever growing smirk, Kouichi and Kudamon couldn't help but feel a bit proud of Takuya finally swallowing her pride and getting along.

"That wasn't so hard to say now was it Takky?"

"I may be thankful but that doesn't mean I won't punch you."

Well, getting along to a point.

* * *

The teens had been on the road for a day now with no sign of an enemy digimon. In reality they were thankful to have the days that they hadn't been attacked after two weeks in the digital world. The apparent detour they were taking however was a pain, much longer than their original route. While most of the group had been able to tolerate the situation, others had not.

"How much longer do we have to walk? My feet are killing me," JP complained. Tommy could see Lunamon clenching her fists tightly. This was the fifth time someone has bothered her about it; Neemon, Bokomon, Coronamon, Zoe and now JP. Zoe and Coronamon hadn't complained so to speak; more so they were curious. Nonetheless Lunamon was annoyed.

"For the last time, the closest thing we will reach is the temple and we still have a bit of time before we reach it," a growl escaped the rabbit's mouth as she sped up her pace.

"Guys give Lunamon a break. We'll get there when we get there," Kouichi said, trying to lighten the load of the poor girl. From the point they were at they still had an hour or two to reach the temple.

* * *

Mercurymon was sneering into his mirror as he watched the Chosen Children head on towards the temple. Grumblemon had long since returned to their hideout after the miserable defeat he faced. If Ranamon hadn't threatened him, the entire base would have been destroyed. Mercurymon changed his attention from the scene of the children to his fellow warriors. Arbormon was long gone, possibly to find his own Beast Spirit. Grumblemon was off sulking, while Ranamon was being her snooping self and watching him.

"You have that look in your face. Just what do you plan on doin' now?" Ranamon sang, swinging her legs from the formation she was on.

"Perchance I should test thee now. I shall prevail in what thee fail to do so," Mercurymon said with a smirk. Ranamon was beginning to fume.

"Last time I checked, you also failed when we worked together. What makes you think you can do betta' than us?"

"We know a secret not all thee know,"

"I'm likin' the way you think."

* * *

"I think I can see the temple from here," Coronamon said, scouting further ahead. Lunamon, who wasn't far behind, ran up to the flame digimon with a grin.

"No doubt about that," Lunamon cheered. Behind them JP and Tommy let out sighs of relief while Betamon and Kudamon shared a smile. Takuya on the other hand gave Kouichi and Kouji a look with a strange glint in her eye. Kouichi wanted to let out a laugh at his brother's confused face. Knowing Takuya as long as he had, he knew what she had planned.

"Well then," Takuya began, picking up Betamon, much to his confusion. "Last one there is a rotten digi egg! Bet cha can't catch me Kouji."

The lone wolf was ready to tackle the girl when she took off with Kudamon following, not wanting to be left behind. No longer able to hold in his laughter, Kouichi gave Kouji a small shove of encouragement and darted over towards Takuya as she passed Zoe. Zoe, well adjusted to Takuya's antics, contemplated whether or not to join in. She might not have if Kouichi and Kouji hadn't pushed past her.

"Not more running," JP groaned as they group passed him.

"The faster we get there, the earlier we get to rest up," Tommy urged, jogging ahead of the older teen.

"Well, I can't complain there," JP muttered following right after the group.

Takuya had nearly lost her lead when Kouji sprinted ahead of Kouichi. He wasn't about to lose to her. Fortunately that hadn't brought out Takuya's streak as she tried to dodge him. Betamon was silently pleading with the great angels that Takuya wouldn't drop him. The duo was already halfway up the stairs of the temple when the others reached the base.

"I didn't know it was possible for someone to have that much energy," JP said, panting as he reached the others with Coronamon and Lunamon. "How do you keep up with her Kouichi?"

Kouichi gave a small smile. "It's really the matter on if she lets you catch up to her."

"What?"

"You'll see in due time, maybe."

* * *

"So they have arrived."

A smile fell on Mercurymon's face just as he went pack into the shadows.

* * *

"I did not lose to you!"

"Face it, you did!"

The others had finally made it to the last step to find Takuya and Kouji arguing yet again. JP was beginning to wonder if that was all they were capable of doing. The entire way up JP had been wondering what Kouichi had meant by what he said. She seemed to have different personalities around each of them. It was obvious how different she acted between the two groups. She wasn't afraid to take charge, and cared for all of them surely, but it was the way she had that JP found strange.

She and Kouichi were the closest ones in the groups. It didn't look as if they had secrets between them, like they had with their group. When it came to Kouji they both fought, but it wasn't anything bad. They had yet to physically fight, unless you counted when he pushed her on the floor after saving him. Takuya even seemed close to Tomoki. When it came to him and Zoe though, she seemed neutral. JP felt like they weren't going anywhere.

JP had decided a while ago that he liked her. As a friend; he didn't need Kouichi to want to kill him. Besides, he had a crush on Zoe, but was getting the vibe that she didn't like him back. Anyway, he couldn't help feeling left out. He didn't want to feel alone anymore.

"Are you alright JP?" Coronamon asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" JP answered.

"Please know, that despite the trials to come you'll never be alone," Coronamon said with a grin. JP was speechless. How had Coronamon known what he was thinking? Coronamon kept up his smile and led him to the others.

"Hey Lunamon, what is this temple anyway?" Zoe asked, taking a seat on the ground. Tommy and Takuya followed suit.

"Honestly, I've never been in here before. But the patterns on the wall look familiar," Lunamon murmured.

"Of course they be familiar to thee, young Lunamon," a voice broke the would-be silence. It sent chills down Takuya's group.

"That voice," Betamon growled.

"Where is it coming from?" Zoe asked. Kouji just glared at the shadows, trying to figure out where it came from.

"Perchance thy should look behind one's self," the voice said. Takuya's senses were on a high as she frantically looked around before her eyes fell on the twins. A shadow was appearing behind them, much to Takuya's disdain.

"Kouichi! Kouji!" she shouted. Unfortunately it was too late. Mercurymon emerged from the shadows and grabbed both of them by their necks. The steel warrior gave a sinister grin as he watched the two struggle for air.

"Who is this guy?" JP shouted, backing up into Coronamon.

"His name is Mercurymon, the Legendary Warrior of Steel. He may not look like much but his attacks pack a punch. Not to mention that he has the ability to reflect some of your own with the same amount of power," Coronamon growled. They needed to find a way to free the boys without hurting Kouji or Kouichi.

"Looks like thy friends are having trouble breathing. What dost thou think they shall do?" Mercurymon taunted, holding both boys up higher. JP had no words; rather the older teen chose to take out his D-Tector with Tommy following. Lunamon gave a glance over the situation worriedly. Something hadn't felt right, especially with the attack plan Mercurymon used. When she saw the boys take out their D-Tectors she saw a hint of a smile break out on Mercurymon's face.

"Wait JP-"

Again the warning came too late as the boys, along with Coronamon and Betamon decided to make their moves and digivolve. Kudamon had took a defensive position over Takuya and Zoe but made no other movements. As the data cocoons appeared and disappeared over the boys, Mercurymon's smile never faltered.

* * *

A/N: I really appreciate all the responses I get on this story, so thank you all. I had a little more of this planned out, but I think it'll fit better in the next chapter. I still have a few essays to work on over the next few days so I wanted to give you guys a chance to read this as a present.

Also if possible I'd like your opinion. If I made a Digimon season crossover fic, would you be interested in reading it?


	13. If You Made the Effort

Chapter 13: …If You Made the Effort

* * *

The cocoons around the male half of the travelling group had dispersed revealing their higher forms. Beetlemon and Kumamon looked ready to pound Mercurymon into the ground, whilst Firamon and Seadramon emerged. Takuya and Lunamon shared a look, the feeling of uneasiness growing as the boys prepared to advance. Mercurymon's grin never faltered as they did so. Kudamon had stuck closer to Zoe rather than Takuya and watched her friends' behavior carefully. Surely they wouldn't be so foolish as to rush in carelessly, especially Seadramon and Firamon. _Then again, this situation does call for some form of freeing the twins. But… this isn't right. It's as if he wants them to attack him._ Kudamon bit her lip, keeping her guard fully up. Hopefully she was wrong and this was all a coincidence, not that it was ever just a coincidence.

"Let our friends go!" Kumamon shouted, aiming his blaster straight at Mercurymon's back. Beetlemon was aiming at one side, Firamon the opposite, and Seadramon stared the mirrored warrior down. Either way, this didn't look like this would end well for either said.

"Take heed, thou are in no place to be making demands," Mercurymon snorted, lifting the two warriors further into the air. It was getting immensely harder for both off them to breath and Takuya was about ready to spirit evolve and tackle him down. Mercurymon seemed to be looking at her general direction now. She shivered, backing up towards Zoe. The uneasy feeling had intensified in that single moment. _He has something planned for us alright…_ Kumamon aimed his blaster, ready to shoot when Mercurymon turned to face him. He took the shot, aiming at his chest, when Mercurymon raised an arm, absorbing the attack in one mirror.

"**Dark Reflection**"

Kumamon's Blizzard Blaster attack had fired right back at him, knocking him to the floor. The smirk on his faced turned to a scowl as he watched warrior's youngest struggle to get back up. Seadramon rushed to his friend's side, growling at the steel warrior. "Pathetic cretins."

Just as Mercurymon aimed the mirror on his arm towards the two young digimon, Firamon had jumped on him, biting down on his metallic skin. He had also raised a claw, with had turned a blazed, and scratched Mercurymon right in the face. The distraction was enough for JP to come up from behind and tackle Mercurymon down, the twins falling out of his grasp. Seeing their chance, Takuya bumped Zoe's shoulder and pointed at the twins. The girls scurried over, dragging them away from the battle field. Takuya was still wary; Mercurymon hadn't done much to attack back and she had a feeling that wasn't his battle style. As if reading her mind, Mercurymon launched off the floor, hurling Firamon and Beetlemon into walls.

"I knew something wasn't right about this," Takuya muttered, dragging Kouji along. Neither of them were a fan of what was happening at the moment. Mercurymon had turned back to Kumamon and Seadramon, nonchalantly catapulting them into Beetlemon and Firamon.

"Honestly, thou put up a stronger fight thy first time. What stops thee now… Lady Blaze?" Mercurymon jeered, taking a glance back at the goggle head.

"What are you doing here?" Takuya demanded, glaring at the mirror mon and grasping her D-Tector in a harsh manner. "Obviously you aren't here for another kidnapping else wise you'd have grabbed me instead of Kouji."

"Smart for one so impudent, however thy fun would be spoiled if I told thee our little game," his attention had nearly turned completely on her until he saw movement from the dog pile of digimon. He raised a mirror towards the boys, causing Lunamon to finally step in. She spun, creating a vortex of bubbles surrounding the warrior, allowing the boys to untangle themselves. It did not stop Mercurymon for long as he shot off a beam from his mirror dispersing the bubbles. He turned to the rabbit and knocked her into the wall above Takuya and Zoe. Kudamon ran over to check on her best friend, glaring at Mercurymon.

"Now back to thee," Mercurymon drawled, raising a mirror to the boys, who were desperately trying to untangle themselves.

"**Mirror Offset**"

A beam was shot out towards them just as they separated, giving them little time to escape from the blast. Firamon and Beetlemon had forcefully pushed Kumamon and Seadramon away, taking the brunt force of the beam. Data covered both digimon as they reverted back to normal.

"JP!"

"Coronamon!"

Mercurymon let out another chuckle, now focusing his full attention on Seadramon and Kumamon. The two digimon in particular were steaming. Before the others could stop them, the duo had set off the assault Mercurymon. Kumamon had transformed into icicle aimed right at Mercurymon. Mercurymon caught the polar bear mid-air and hurled him back at Seadramon just as he released multiple shards from his mouth.

"**Ice Winder**"

"**Dark Reflection**"

The reflected attack had knocked both boys back against the wall, forcing them to revert back on contact. Kouji had broke out of Takuya's grip and stood protectively over the girls and Kouichi, Kudamon soon joining him. Lunamon struggled to get up, but soon made her way to stand with the light duo. Takuya was perplexed; Mercurymon, unlike Grumblemon, hadn't cared about the other's spirits. He showed no sign of going after them at all. He was merely weakening them, but for what purpose? _Unless…_ Takuya glanced over to Kouichi who seemed to be having similar thoughts. It was quite obvious that in the beginning, they hadn't trusted the others with their secret of spirit evolving. But over the last few days, they had begun realizing they were an okay group, despite the fact that neither had complete trust in the other. Mercurymon seemed to notice this and wanted them to spirit evolve, seeing if they would still be able to trust each other.

"Lunamon, Kudamon, stay back and protect the others," Takuya said. It wasn't so much a command, but the two girls could see the look in Takuya's eyes.

"You two can't possibly be thinking of falling for this," Kudamon growled, glancing back at Kouichi.

"We don't have a choice. Besides, we're the targets in this not you. It was bound to come out eventually," Kouichi affirmed, stepping out of Zoe grip.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zoe asked trying to get Kouichi to sit back down. Kouichi ignored the girl and stood next to Takuya, both taking out their D-Tectors.

"Settling a score. Kouji, back down," Lunamon muttered, dragging the light warrior away with Kudamon. They knew it was a risky move for the duo to be doing, at this moment of all times. Kouji on the other hand was annoyed, but at the same time curious as to what was going on, not that he'd show it. Mercurymon gave off another smirk. "And so thee play royalty."

"**Execute**"

"**Spirit Evolution**"

The humans of the group looked at the others amazed and confused. They had been keeping their evolutions a secret? Did they really have that little trust in one another? Kouji glanced over to Kudamon, expecting answers from the light ferret. She shook her head giving him the 'we'll talk later' look as the data cocoon was released.

"**Blazemon**"

"**Lowemon**"

JP, Zoe and Kouji had all frozen at the digimon before them. The digimon who had saved them in the last few days. When they look back, it was quite obvious from the start. Their interactions, personalities, and the fact they had D-Tectors should have been the giveaway despite the story of being companions. Suddenly the words Kudamon had said had rang through Kouji's ears. _Do you know what you mean to Kouichi and the others?_ Kouichi had been the one who saved him and Gotsumon from Gigasmon, despite the fact they were the main targets. Risking it all, for him and the others.

"So Milady Blaze and Lord of Shadows reveal thyselves? Now the fun can begin," Mercurymon jeered. Blazemon would have gone to punch him right then and there had Lowemon not held her back.

"Enough games Mercurymon. It's time we ended this!" Lowemon shouted.

"Don't forget, I still owe you one from the cliff!" Blazemon snarled, flames dancing around her body.

* * *

"**Blaze Feathers**"

"**Offset Reflector**"

The burning feathers had merely been absorbed in one of Mercurymon's mirrors. However, instead of being reflected back at her, the attack had gone through another mirror and aimed towards Zoe and the others. Noticing the new change in tactic, Lowemon jumped in front of the others, bringing out his lance.

"**Shadow Lance**"

Before the others could even come close to being hit, the attack was destroyed. Lowemon gave Lunamon and Reppamon a look, urging them to get the others somewhere safe. The girls nodded and digivolved, taking the injured four out of the room before anything else. Zoe and Kouji backed into the wall as Lowemon and Blazemon continued with an onslaught of attacks. It looked like they were evenly matched, which disturbed Kouji. They were only two legendary warriors and they could hold their own against Cherubimon's officers, while the others couldn't without added help. To think that was _only_ against Grumblemon. It was clear that Mercurymon was in a different league all together. While Grumblemon had no strategy, Mercurymon seemed to be matching them move for move. Each Shadow Lance and Blaze Punch blocked, sometimes getting through the defense he was playing, and each Blaze Feathers and Shadow Meteor attack dodged or reflected back at them. Sometimes the duo would set a trap, distracting him with one attack while the other came in from behind. It was a far from a flawless strategy, yet it worked out executed by the fire and darkness warriors.

"Kouji, come on," the words shook him out of his thoughts as Lekismon crept closer to the teen. Reppamon had Zoe on her back and ready to take off, only stopped by the fact Kouji hadn't moved. Lekismon was about ready to just grab him and go.

"I can't just leave them alone," Kouji growled.

"Listen, they're only doing this so that we all get out of here safely. Stop being stubborn, they've dealt with Mercurymon before."

Kouji would have made a snarky remark if a scream hadn't filled the air. The quartet turned just in time to see Lowemon collide with the same wall the boys had hit. The attacks had finally taken a toll and he was forced to degenerate back into a human. His D-Tector had fallen out of his pocket and he was almost in the same shape Kouji was in previously, though slightly better off. The wall behind him cracked, revealing a familiar symbol. The black and grey D-Tector had suddenly begun to glow before a flash had filled the room, reacting with the symbol. The next moment, he was gone.

"Kouichi!"

"Thou shouldn't take their eyes away from thy enemy," before anyone could say anything else in the room, Mercurymon had grabbed Blazemon by her wings and nonchalantly tossed her towards the group. Lekismon growled and urged Reppamon to get going with Zoe. Reppamon didn't make any complaints, rushing out the corridor with the blonde. Kouji on the other hand, couldn't stand for being useless anymore. When Lekismon was about to grab him, he took out his D-Tector.

"**Execute"**

"**Spirit Evolution**"

"**Lobomon**"

The newly evolved wolf had taken a defensive position over Blazemon as Mercurymon approached. Blazemon herself struggled to stand.

"What are you doing idiot? Get out of here," Blazemon groaned from her position. Lobomon scoffed at her.

"Yes, because you are handling this so well," the sarcasm dripping from his voice sparked something in Blazemon. She shot up, ignoring the pain flowing through her body.

"You know, I'm suddenly beginning to hate you more," the warrior of fire muttered, looking uneasy. She glanced at the spot Kouichi disappeared, looking down. She should have seen this coming.

"Takuya, snap out of it. We'll find him, but you have to trust me too fight with you," Lobomon snapped, waiting for Mercurymon to make a move.

"But-"

"Trust me."

"… Fine."

* * *

He felt like he was falling. He was surrounded by an endless darkness, but unlike the darkness Cherubimon had tried to surround him with, this was gentler. It was comforting. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. The feeling of falling had suddenly stopped, but there was no floor. _What's going on?_ Suddenly, it wasn't so dark anymore. Photos and memories had filled the area, most of which were familiar to him. Other's however, he had never seen before. It was then voices began filling the air.

"_A, your brother would kill me if we left the village unattended."_

"_No need to worry. When we're together no one can beat us! Just don't let go."_

The first voice had sounded familiar, something that he had heard recently. The second however was a mystery, but whoever it was had the same spunk Takuya had. The thought brought a smile to his face. The next thing to come up had startled him. It wasn't just voices, as a memory played out before him.

_They were six years old, both standing on opposite sides of the playground. She was happily bouncing a soccer ball up in the air, asking anyone to play with her. Most of the girls had taken to ignoring her, despite her efforts, but her smile stayed in place. He glanced at her just a group of boys approached. He was getting the feeling that they weren't there to just play with her. He had got up from his spot just as one of the boys caught the ball in their hands. _

"_Do ya wanna play a game with me?" she asks exuberantly, the grin plastered on her face. The boys had shaken their heads, much to her confusion. "Then can I have my ball back."_

"_Slow down there squirt. We neva' said we weren't gonna play," one of the older boys of the group said, holding the ball out of her reach. _

"_But-" before she could say another word, she was on the floor. At this point he was running over to scene just as the group started laughing at the girl. She had skinned both her elbows against the concrete, and both were beginning to bleed. The girl didn't seem to care, she only wanted the ball back. Just as she was about to get up, another boy pushed her down. Their words rang throughout his head._

"_Stay down girly." _

"_Go back to playing with your dollies."_

"_This is a boy's game."_

_The group had walked away laughing, leaving her on the floor. The damage was already done. He watched at the girl dusted herself off from the floor and grumbled. He walked over and offered her a hand. The jester surprised her, causing her to look up._

"_I don't need help, 'm fine on my own," she said stubbornly, looking away. He was wondering if she was just going to spend the rest of break sitting on the floor, when he heard her speak again. "'Sides, I thought ya didn' like me. Lots a' kids don't."_

"_I like you." He says, looking her straight in the face. "You're juss to fast for everybody. Why don' ya slow down?"_

"_S'not like others do it for me."_

"_Sometimes you juss have to grab somebody's hand and don't let go."_

"_What d'ya mean?"_

_He offered his hand once again and gave her a smile. "Why don't you find out?"_

He smiled at the memory. It was what began everything for him, despite the way he had been acting previously.

"_Kouichi!"_

_He stopped in the middle of the hallway, dreading what was going to happen next. He turned around just to see Takuya, however she didn't look mad. He was fully expecting it, after the way he's been treating her. He grimaced, wondering what the true purpose of her visit. Before he can get a word out, she hugs him tightly. No words are spoken between them as he lets his feelings run. Tears are stinging his eyes when he finally clings onto her. She's rubbing circles on his back, much like he would do for her when they were a younger age. _

"_T-Takuya, I'm-"_

"_Don't you dare say you're sorry Kimera. I don't care that you've been ignoring me, what matters is that you're alright. I heard about what happened."_

_His tears were falling onto her jacket, causing her to keep the firm grip. Though her grip had tightened, it wasn't suffocating. Rather it was relaxing _

"_Please don't let go."_

"_Wouldn't dream of it Kou."_

Kouichi opened his eyes again. What was the purpose of these memories? That's when it hit him, especially the last memory. He had been letting go, while Takuya had been there for him. While they were in the Digital World things were being fixed between them, but now they had new comrades.

"If we let go of what we have now, we aren't as strong. We need Kouji, JP and the others just as much as they'll need us. It's a friendship that can't let go of, despite how hard things get for us."

"_You finally see it Kouichi_"

"Lowemon?"

No other words were spoken in the area as the shadows around him began disappearing. However, rather than dispersing, they had gathered in one area creating something. A spark of recognition made it's ways to Kouichi's eyes. The shadows took form of a lion.

"_**Spirit!**_"

* * *

A/N: Okay I was really contemplating on whether to end it her or not. This is the longest chapter I've written since I've come back. I don't know how it compares to the others. I also don't know it this is considered to be a cliff hanger or not. You guys know how I love to add cliff hangers, which I feel irritates many of you. Yay! More character development! And for those who want to see a friendship between JP and the others along with sibling moments between Takky and Tommy, that'll be coming! I just don't think in the middle of a battle with Mercurymon is the best place for that. Secrets are beginning to unravel, but will the biggest secret come out anytime soon? Possibly.

So I got three yes's and one no for the cross over. Just saying, the crossover WILL be a separate story, unless you want a sequel. But that is a LOOONG time away. I mean we haven't even met Seraphimon yet. I'm thinking off posting the crossover after I plan those chapters out. I'm already writing the first chapter and there are two different Crossover ideas. One has more chapters planned out, but the other idea seems more original. If you want to know what the idea's are just ask? Or maybe I'll add them in the next Author's note. Opinions help inspire my writing.

To those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU FOREVER! Seriously. You guys are like amazing people and should be told that directly. And if I already told you that, I'm telling you again. LET ME LOVE YOU, YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! I never really get more than one person reviewing any of my stories, which is kinda why several of them died.

Does anyone know where I can find any more Takichi fics, fanart or anything? I mean, yeah, I'll be adding more to that and there is this super cute artist on DA who has been doing it. I found a few, but it's so rare. Also, Silver, DarkFlame-chan, as I said previously. Let me love you! Your idea's really help. I may not add them completely, but it'll affect some things. And thanks to those who have been Faving and Following! (Wow this was a long note)


	14. Downhill Relations

Chapter 14: Downhill Relations

* * *

Of all the things Lobomon had to go through, fighting Mercurymon had to be the most painful. This was coming from the guy who got beaten to a pulp by Gigasmon, twice. Similarly to when Blazemon was fighting with Lowemon, they were holding their own against Mercurymon. However it was evident that in this round Blazemon was more prone to collapsing at any moment. He was amazed she had held out this long. She had lucked out in dodging so many attacks.

"**Blaze Feathers**"

"**Howling Laser**"

"**Dark Reflection**"

Both attacks were absorbed into the mirror and forced back at them. Before Lobomon could make a move, a familiar red figure moved in front of him, taking the full blunt of the attack. A scream barely escaped Blazemon's lips as she was hammered into Lobomon, forcing them both on the floor. Data surrounded the girl as she was forced to revert back to her battered human state. Lobomon held her closely to his form as Mercurymon approached them.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Mercurymon chuckled. Lobomon let out a growl as he shifted Takuya behind himself, keeping her away from the maniac standing before them.

"Back off, creep."

"Dost thou honestly believe you have a chance, where your two comrades had failed?"

Lobomon glared at the Warrior of Steel, bringing out his blades. Mercurymon gave another scoff, but readied himself for any sign of attack. Before anymore movements were made, Lobomon glanced back at Takuya, who was glancing right back. He could see the look in her eyes saying, '_Don't do anything stupid Minamoto'_. She hadn't tried moving from her spot, knowing full well that if her friends did come back, she would never hear the end of it. Lobomon shifted back to Mercurymon.

"**Lobo Kendo**"

* * *

Everything was shifting, turning from peaceful sceneries to hellish landscapes. He couldn't tell what was really going on when he heard the sounds of a brawl. Familiar scents filled the air, along with voices. Had he heard those voices once before? It was confusing and he didn't know what to make of it until he heard a scream. He felt uncomfortable, as if that meant something, when he caught sight of three different auras. A bright red one was slowly dimming down as the brighter white charged the final figure. They looked to mixing, doing what? The sounds of blade scrapping metal may suggest a fight. More shouts filled the air as the light and dark separated, and a crash as the light landed in front of red. Something had snapped in his mind as another scream filled the air.

The next thing he knew, he was heading in the direction, only seeing red.

* * *

"Kouji!"

Takuya shifted from her spot, holding in the pain she felt as she saw Lobomon fall to the floor unceremoniously. After she had been taken out of the battle, Mercurymon and Lobomon had resulted to hand-to-hand combat. Lobomon had been able to land many more hits than with the previous distance. It was getting easier to see that Mercurymon was not as strong when it came to close range fighting as Lobomon landed several blows with a Lobo Kendo attack. However, somehow Mercurymon had been able to get a lucky shot in, separating the two warriors long enough to fire another Mirror Offset, bringing them to their current situation.

Takuya was forced to watch helplessly as Mercurymon approached Lobomon. Just as he was about to get up and attack, Mercurymon kicked him to the side. Obviously he was toying with them.

"Leave him alone!" Takuya shouted, forcing herself off the ground.

"Why dost thou care what happens to this weakling?" Mercurymon said, standing over Lobomon's prone form. He stomped down on Lobomon's chest, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Stop it!"

"Dost thou honestly believe that group will stay with thee? When hast anyone stayed for a rat like you? Not even thy love has done so."

Takuya froze as those words escaped. It wasn't possible. Mercurymon couldn't have known anything about her past. He had to have been playing around, right?

"Don't listen to him Takuya," the words were staggered as Mercurymon added more pressure onto his chest. Lobomon let out another cry, partially snapping Takuya out of her thoughts.

"Kouji…"

"No one told thee to speak child," Mercurymon growled. He turned his attention back to Takuya who was beginning to shake involuntarily. "My dear, you will never be anything but alone. Why deny it any longer?"

"… Liar. It's not true," Takuya murmured, shaking her head with eyes slightly glazed over.

"Takuya."

"I thought I told thee to stay quiet," Mercurymon muttered, kicking Lobomon towards the fallen girl. "Perhaps I should rid myself of thee now."

Lobomon glared at the warrior, standing protectively over Takuya. They stared each other down, before the atmosphere seemed to change. A growl had entered the room diverting the warriors' attention. A black figure suddenly appeared in the room standing over the three.

"What now?" Lobomon growled as the figure jumped down, landing between him and Mercurymon. It took the shape of an armored lion.

Its full attention rested on Mercurymon as another growl escaped its mouth. Lobomon could see a flash of red in its eyes. It charged Mercurymon with a dark aura surrounding it. Mercurymon let out a gasp as he recognized the figure.

"Impossible; the beast shouldn't have been found so easily," Mercurymon let out. The beast before him ignored his words.

"**Ebony Blast**"

A dark burst of energy had hit Mercurymon square on, knocking him away from the injured two warriors. Lobomon fell back towards Takuya, trying to snap her out of whatever trance she was in. The beast mon had continued his onslaught, through a series of uncontrolled attacks. From the looks of it the beast couldn't control his powers, similarly to Lobomon's previous predicament. A blast hit above Lobomon that destroyed the ceiling, causing him to grab Takuya and duck out of the way.

"Just whose side are you on?"

The beast let out a growl, continuing his attacks. While not all of them were focused, majority of them hit around a startled Mercurymon. He could not reflect these attacks back as easily as he did Blazemon's and Lobomon's previously; but he continued retaliating with several Mirror Offset attacks to throw the beast off his tail. But a final blast came at Mercurymon, knocking him against a wall. The beast had approached him with another growl, ready to destroy him right then and there. Before an attack could be made however, Mercurymon's figure had vanished.

"_They both will fall into the hands of Darkness, despite this little set back._"

A sudden glint of realization had shown in Takuya's eyes as the voice faded away. Her shaking came to a near stop as Lobomon clutched her closer. The beast had directed his attention towards the two warriors, eyes flashing red once again. Rather than a small growl, he let out a roar and dashed at the duo. Lobomon leaped into the air with Takuya right before the lion could ram into them.

"Kou."

Takuya's voice had brought Lobomon's attention back to the girl who finally seemed to be returning to normal.

"What are you talking about Takuya?"

"He's Kouichi, I can feel it."

"Are you sure you're in the right state of mind at the moment? You just had a momentary breakdown."

"I think I know my boy- best friend better than you Wolfy."

The snappy remark was convincing, though it was missing the usual spunk in her voice. He jumped up again as Kouichi's supposed beast form fired another Ebony Blast at the two of them.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lobomon muttered.

"Let me talk to him." Takuya remarked.

"Are you insane?" Takuya flinched at Kouji's scream. She was right there, he didn't have to yell. Takuya gave him a stubborn glare before attempting to get out of his grip. "Takuya!"

The attacks had made a momentary stop at the sound of her name. The dark lion had stared at the two just as Takuya managed to pull away. Lobomon was swift to follow the girl, making sure she wasn't going to get herself killed. Kouichi's form looked at her, teeth bared. She took it as a sign to approach slowly.

"Kou."

The lion looked up as the girl reached out. The red aura surrounding her had felt calming now that the third was gone. That didn't stop a snarl from escaping his muzzle as it approached with the light. He heard voices as they approached and stopped. What was this feeling?

"It's time you woke up as well."

A hand rested on his head taking shape. It wasn't as monstrous as the rest of his surroundings. He blinked looking at the two new figures.

"Lobomon? Takuya?"

He felt arms wrap around his neck when a wave of exhaustion finally struck him. He gave the girl a wary look before closing his eyes and reverting back. Lobomon watched as the lion reverted back, just as Takuya said. It didn't make much sense to him; how Takuya had been able to snap him out of the delusion that struck in their beast forms. He had to have gotten knocked around before coming to reality. Did they each have their own ways to overcoming the delusion? Suddenly it had become clear that Takuya and Kouichi were something else, and Cherubimon might have been able to see it as well. He turned his attention back to the warriors at hand, still in each others' grip.

"Let's get you two back to the others," Lobomon murmured as the two broke apart. The two nodded, though Kouichi was more hesitant. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no! N-nothing," Kouichi yelled with a stutter. Lobomon stared at him. He could feel something was bothering the boy, and Takuya. But whether it was just worry for Kouichi or about what Mercurymon told her he didn't know.

"Listen, you had your reasons for keeping your secrets. We won't force you guys to talk if you don't want to, but know that we are a team. We won't leave you if we can help it; I had to learn that the hard way," Lobomon stated. Takuya and Kouichi gave him a surprised look as the words escaped his lips. They nervously glanced at each other before nodding. Lobomon gave a small sigh, before lifting both teens onto his shoulders and taking off towards the others. Their eyes never met again.

* * *

"What happened in there?"

Zoe glanced at her injured teammates, worry spreading across her face. They had all finally regrouped outside of the temple after they heard the fighting stop. Lekismon and Reppamon had kept their guard up to the very end. Once they realized it was Lobomon with Kouichi and Takuya, they let out cries of joy. They were all bruised up, Kouichi looking the worst out of the three of them once Kouji changed back. Everyone was rather bruised up except for Reppamon and herself. She couldn't help but feel useless now that she had no way of protecting them. Lunamon seemed to feel her uncomforted state and sat up next to her, laying her head in her lap.

"I got my beast sprit," Kouichi murmured, not taking his eyes off the floor. Takuya was sitting a few feet away, staring up at the sky. They hadn't said much to each other since Kouichi had returned from wherever and it was driving Kouji a little insane. He had gotten used to the duo's small signs of affections; Takuya's fiery personality trying to bring Kouichi out of his shell and doing small gestures to comfort the other. There was none of that now.

"He saved our asses is what he did. Mercurymon would have destroyed us if he didn't step in when he did," Kouji said, trying to get some kind of reaction from either of them.

"But I-"

"He's right ya know Ichi," Takuya's voice filled the air, but her eyes never left the sky. That got Kouichi's attention as he finally glanced over at the girl. Kouji could see him wince at the new nickname. Obviously there were reasons Takuya rarely the name. She didn't stop there. "If you hadn't come Mercurymon might have killed just to get to me. What matters is you were able to save us, nothing else."

"Takuya, what-"

"Just save it."

The other seven humans and digimon shared a look, before glancing at Kouji who looked rather irritated. Something was seriously wrong, and they needed answers.

* * *

A/N: Okay I was going to have this done earlier in the week, but I lost the vibe for a bit. And I finally have a storyline made back up so I know the direction I'm going. And for those asking for more moments between Takuya and some of the others, you'll be very happy. Yeah, this chapter was kind of depressing save for a little fluff, but it'll get better! I promise! I must say, THANK YOU AGAIN TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! You guys have seriously been making my days, along with your ideas and you bring up some great points. Especially those pointing out about the characters being generally weaker. I have my reasons, and no worries. EVERYONE will be growing in this story. Everyone will also have parts of their own pasts revealed, as for the fact about Kouichi and Kouji being brothers, that'll be a surprise.

I said last chapter I might add the idea's for my crossovers? I think I might make a poll instead later on. I'm still planning both, so I'll give more details later on. So for now, my loves, this is goodbye.


	15. Maybe You Aren't So Bad

Chapter 15: Maybe You Aren't So Bad

* * *

The group had begun traveling again, after spending the night in the temple. Despite all the destruction inside it was better than sleeping outside in the cold, especially since it was free of Mercurymon. Things would have been great, if the group could only figure out what was going on between Takuya and Kouichi. They were even walking away from each other, much to the discomfort of their digimon companions. Everyone had ganged up on Kouji, trying to figure out what had happened in the temple and it was rather uncomfortable for the Warrior of Light. From what he could tell, it was mainly whole Mercurymon gambit that had upset Takuya. As for Kouichi, he didn't know for certain. It may have been his beast spirit, but something just didn't add up. So it was decided that if those two weren't going to be talking to each other willingly, they were going to interfere while the digimon made sure no one died trying. After all, Takuya was known for her temper and Kouichi- JP had warned them it was 'always the quiet ones', not that any of them actually believed Kouichi would do anything of the sort.

That brought them to their current predicament.

"Where are we going?" Neemon asked.

"There is a village nearby. I think we should be fine for at least a day. After all, we put all four of Cherubimon's evil warriors in their places in the last few days. Even villain's need a break," Lunamon said, leading the group once again. Takuya wasn't far off, being followed by Neemon, Coronamon, JP and Tommy. In the rear were Kouichi and Kouji, followed by Zoe and the rest of the Digi-pack. Tommy and Kouji were sticking particularly close to their respective child. After a while of walking, distances were created between the two groups; enough to have private conversations with the two emotional warriors, with room left over in case they were attacked.

* * *

Takuya had, once again, been staring at the sky, but kept her senses on high alert. _Never know when we'll be attacked again. Despite what Lunamon says._ She didn't know what to make of the situation. Especially after Mercurymon's attack. It was unnerving, how he had known those little facts about her. Her fear… She had never told anyone about that. Not even Kouichi. Though it had shown through in some cases; her hatred and discontent nature for quiet situations/places, back home. The memories of her father and mother just leaving her to take care of Shinya on her own. She had always understood and accepted why they had done it, but that never meant she had to like it. Shinya had understood her own predicament, causing them to be closer than they once were. No one really understood how she got the way she was. _Well, Kouichi might. If I actually told him. _He could see the details of the picture, but not the big picture just yet. She knew he was smart enough to figure it out, if she had shown more.

That's what had puzzled her. How had Mercurymon figured it out, and to a larger extent, how did Cherubimon? Not to mention she actually let his words affect her like that. She had shown her weakness in front of Kouji of all people too. But there was truth in what Mercurymon said, far more than she'd ever admit. Other than Shinya, everyone else had let go. How did she know that they would all stay with her? Kouichi was trying, so hard, to make things right between them._ But what if it happens again?_ She shook her head. _No, I'm being selfish. I can't keep clinging if he actually does want to let go._

She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized Tommy and JP make their way next to her. When she looked back at the path, she nearly jumped up when she found Tommy in front of her. _So much for senses on high. If we were attacked I'd have been a sitting duck._ Tommy gave a worried frown to JP at the jump. Maybe it was time for them to step in.

"Hey Takuya," Tommy started, tugging on the girl's jacket sleeve. She glanced down with a small smile.

"Hey bud, what's the matter?"

"What's bothering you?"

Takuya froze for a second before regaining her composure. "What makes you think something is bothering me? I'm perfectly fine, just a little warn out from the battle."

This time JP had taken over, placing a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "I know we haven't known you as long as Kouichi or the digimon, but please realize we're here if you ever need someone to talk to. You can trust us."

"Did Kouji put you up to this?" Takuya asked, remembering the words Kouji had told her and Kouichi the previous day.

"He didn't have to Takuya. We're really worried about you, and Kouichi," Tommy responded.

"I don't mean to worry you guys. And I'm sure Kouichi doesn't mean to either. Sorry."

JP stepped up once again. "Listen Takuya, we all like you guys and you have saved our asses four times in a row."

"Flattering, but need I remind you the only reason Ranamon and Mercurymon attacked you guys was to get to me and Kouichi. So two of those times really aren't valid."

"Will you stop with the robotic responses for a moment?" JP finally snapped, causing Takuya to close her mouth. She wasn't used to him being so stern. Then again, she hadn't really gotten that close to him.

"JP, tone it down a little," Tommy muttered.

"Sorry, but this is the only way I can think of without doing something drastic," JP said with a sigh, staring at the girl. "As I was saying, you guys saved our butts, despite you being the targets. You didn't even spirit evolve the two 'valid' times you risked your life. I mean, jumping on Tapirmon's back just to get him out in the open and then leading Gigasmon away when he was about to destroy us. You put yourself in danger for our sake when you didn't have to. You even got Kouji out of his shell."

"He's right before you and Kouichi came he didn't really want anything to do with us. We all weren't really suited to be paired together as a group and he kept to himself a lot. Sure he'd care if something happen to us, but there wasn't much to keep us going except for the fact we all had to go to the same place. You guys are the fire keeping us going and that cracked his shell. Sure he still acts like he doesn't care, but he's actually been showing us his emotions. You even helped me out when I was sad. None of the others really know how to deal with it as well as you did sis." Tommy added, blushing as he realized what he had just called her.

"Did you just call me sis?" Takuya murmured a blush of her own. JP couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"We really are one large dysfunctional family of friends, aren't we?"

"F-friends?"

JP paused, glancing back at Takuya. He was beginning to think that whatever Mercurymon had done was causing her to doubt in herself and them. It wasn't directed completely at Kouichi, she just wasn't comfortable with everything going on.

"Yeah Takky. Friends; if you'll have us that is. In fact, I know a certain raven head who would love to have his girl back to normal. Things really aren't right with the world until you Kouichi get back together."

"You're acting as if we were a couple."

"Wait, you guys aren't going out yet?"

Tommy's outburst had finally brought Lunamon and Coronamon's attention back to the group as they stared wide-eyed at the girl. They didn't know a human's face could be so red after a few minutes. Actually, they didn't believe it was normal.

"Guys I think you're breaking Takuya," Coronamon said, adding to the girl's embarrassment.

"I thought you guys had already told each other," Lunamon muttered, slowing down her pace.

"It's not that. I mean—yeahwetoldeachotheraboutourcrushes butitsnotlikeweactedonit," Takuya rambled, her face turning the same color as her Blazemon armor. JP placed an arm around her shoulder and laughed.

"Looks like someone needs a little advice from Love Doctor," JP cooed as Tommy laughed.

"I wanna help too," Tommy said, clinging onto her jacket.

"You guys do realize that Kouichi might kill you for this right? And since when are you two experts on relationships?" Takuya questioned, glancing back at the group behind them. She never realized that they had put distances between themselves. Probably just to get them out of the rut they were stuck in. She looked over towards Kouichi who was crowded by the other group. They were all talking and Takuya could see the outline of a blush after one of the said something. He glanced up at that moment, allowing their eyes to meet. Takuya gave a genuine smile, causing the boy to brighten up before she looked away. "I hurt him, didn't I?"

"Takuya, it's not your fault that Mercurymon is a simpleton. But once we reach the village, you two should probably talk things out, and maybe explain a few things. We'd like to know why Cherubimon is after our friends," JP said.

"Yeah, we should have known we could trust you. We owe you that much."

"You don't owe us anything. Just stay safe."

Takuya was quiet for a moment, looking from the ground to the boys and to the digimon. She gave a small smile. "Thank you, for everything."

* * *

Kouichi was quiet for other reasons. He glanced back between the floor and Takuya; sometimes making eye-contact with one of the others. He knew they were worried about him and Takuya, and he felt horrible for doing that. The last thing he wanted was the others worried, but… he just didn't understand what was going on. And he couldn't get over the fact he could have killed two of the most important people in his life at the moment. Not that either of them actually knew that. That and the others had just accepted the fact that he and Takuya kept the secret of spirit evolving from them. It was strange.

On a larger note, he was worried about Takuya. He could remember parts of being using his beast spirit, like attacking Mercurymon, and Lobomon and Takuya afterwards. But some parts were still fuzzy. Something had made him want to attack Mercurymon; he remembered seeing part of the fight, and hearing screams. He remembered Lobomon and Takuya's voices, in danger, and trying to snap him out of his trance. When he heard Lobomon shout for Takuya, that was when things began to clear up. _But something had to have happen beforehand right? She wasn't acting completely like herself. _He didn't know how to approach her this time though. It was hard to tell if she was just avoiding him, or he was being a coward and avoiding her. _Of course there's the possibility that we're both avoiding each other and just making things worse. Why is this so confusing?_

"Kouichi, are you okay?" Zoe asked, poking his shoulder. Startled he had actually jumped up and backed away from the girl, face flushing red. Zoe and Kouji shared a look before looking back at the teen.

"Kouichi?"

"I- uh, sorry; you just kinda umm… came out of nowhere," Kouichi said, stuttering the entire time.

"We were right next to you the whole time," Kouji retorted. Zoe nudged his arm and gave him a small glare.

"I didn't mean to startle you Kouichi," Zoe said, returning her attention back to the frozen boy. He gave a trivial nod before attempting to regain his composure.

"It's fine, really," He responded, trying not to upset anyone else.

"So what's bugging you?" Zoe asked, stepping in front of the teen as he started walking again.

"Nothing; what makes you think something is bothering me?"

"Well, the fact you're jumpier than some of the digimon we met might have clued us in,"

"Kouji!"

Kouichi was quiet for a moment, glancing back at the digimon before looking back at the two humans. Kudamon was giving him a hopeful look as Betamon chatted with Neemon. Bokomon was watching the conversation intently. When he looked back to Zoe, he could see a genuine look of concern. Kouji had looked normal, though Kouichi could spot some other emotion in his eyes. Now that was something new.

"I guess—I just have a lot on my mind is all," Kouichi responded, glancing back at the floor.

"Is this about Mercurymon's attack?" Zoe asked.

"Well… partially; I guess," Kouichi said hesitantly.

"It's not like we can blame him Zoe. I mean if some unstoppable, psychotic rabbit ruler had sent his renaissance mirror and other evil warriors after me and my best friend, for whatever reason, I'd be on edge too. I mean we may be in a similar situation, but Cherubimon only wants our spirits," Kouji said, ignoring Kouichi's weak response. No one was expecting that response. Bokomon had nearly face-faulted on the floor. Kouichi was gapping, trying to form some kind of response while the rest of the group stared at the twins. Kouji shrugged them off, deciding to walk ahead for the sake of keeping the group going.

"I think you broke everyone Kouji," Kudamon muttered.

"Well at least it got their attention. JP looks like he's about to blow with Takuya," Kouji returned, glancing back at the Kouichi and the others. "Looks like he's finally willing to talk."

"I don't believe I will ever truly understand you humans."

After a few brief moments of silence, Kouichi looked Kouji straight in the eye. "Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

"Because two of your annoying pests are finally getting to me, well… maybe you all are actually growing on me. Don't even think of telling the hothead or the others that."

"Why? You scared it'll ruin such a great friendship you guys are beginning to have?"

"I'm not the one acting scared at the moment, now am I?"

Kouichi was silenced once again, glancing between the ground and Kouji. Zoe had taken it as a sign to step back into the conversation.

"Is this about when you disappeared and got your beast spirit?"

Kouichi gave a small nod.

"If this is about you attacking us, we told you, it doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure if Gigasmon wasn't there when I got my spirit I would have done the same. The difference is that you stopped yourself from doing any real damage to us."

"I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't. You completely ignored the fact we were there until Mercurymon was gone. Sure you had a few wild hits, but none of them were aimed directly at us until he ran home scared. You could have killed us within two minutes after he was gone, but that never happened. You stopped for us, for Takuya."

"I-I did that?"

Kouji gave a sharp nod before turning away, letting Zoe take over from there.

"Is that all?"

"Umm… is Takuya mad at me? For what happened?"

"Yes, because her hugging you in beast form until you revert back to normal is a sign of hatred," Zoe muttered.

"W-who told you that?" Kouichi squeaked, face turning red.

"We had our own agent in there to tell us some of the details," Zoe said with a wicked grin forming on her face. "Anyway, I don't think she's mad at you really. She might be upset over whatever the hell happened before you got there. Anything else?"

"How are you all so forgiving? I mean we've been lying since we met you and yet you guys don't seem to care. Most people back home would have chewed our heads off."

"We're your friends aren't we? Besides, you had to of have your own reasons for doing what you did and hopefully you can explain why. But, AFTER you and Takuya start talking to each other again and when we aren't stuck in the wilderness anymore."

"This is all wilderness Zoe," Kouji muttered.

"You know what I mean!"

Kouichi couldn't help but blush slightly at the comment Zoe made. She was right about all of it at least he thought she was. The digimon had already considered the rest of the human's as friends, though he and Takuya had a harder time actually believing that reality. They weren't used to having many people as friends, let alone people who accepted them. He finally had the courage to look back at Takuya, who was looking back at him. Her face was red and both JP and Tommy were clinging to her in some way, much to his chagrin, but she didn't seem annoyed. Their eyes met and he could see the outlines of a smile breakout on her face. It wasn't forced as it had been the previous night. He couldn't help but smile back, before returning his attention back to Zoe and Kouji who had suddenly started bickering. Betamon and Neemon just watched as Kudamon and Bokomon tried to break them apart. Suddenly things hadn't felt as horrible. He took another glance at Kouji, biting his lip. _I promise, after we fix things I'll tell you the truth too. _Until then, he was content on having his brother as a new friend and finally getting some answers.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap that was a lot of dialogue, but I delivered what I promised! Also, did I mention that I had break this week, so more updates? I actually started writing this right after the last chapter was done and presto! I'm sorry, if the characters may seem a little OoC, I can't actually tell if they are, and if they are I can't help it. The characters in Frontier are filled with a lot of sass in my opinion, and I just seem to multiple that. I should have another update by Friday or Saturday if I keep working at the pace I am. I also need to study for AP Testing sometime this week which'll likely be tomorrow (today? I mean it's like two in the morning) meaning a writing filled Wednesday. Also, I can't believe I got four reviews in less than four hours. That's like a record for me. Thank you my beautiful followers for all your support and help with the story! Things'll be back to normal next chapter, but what'll exactly be revealed? Guess you'll have to find out. Love you all!


	16. Phantasm

Chapter 16: Phantasm

* * *

"Here we are! Fortuneteller Village," Lunamon mewed, glancing back at the group. It had taken most of the day but the group had finally arrived, and they were ready to finally take a break.

"Wait, did you say Fortuneteller Village?" Bokomon asked, glancing back at the white rabbit. Lunamon gave a small nod. "What great news!"

"Why do you say that?" Neemon responded, asking the question that was stuck in the entire groups' heads at the moment.

"Because Fortuneteller Village is known to host most of the fortunetelling digimon in the digital world. Perhaps here we can gather a few more answers on the Beast Spirits and what we may have in store for us," Bokomon explained, opening up his book.

"While that is true, most of these digimon are frauds though. We've only met a few digimon who are actually legit," Coronamon muttered.

"I've heard mentions of a digimon named Shamanmon; have you guys heard of him?" Bokomon persisted.

"Oh, Shamanmon? He's actually really great at telling fortunes, if we can find him," Betamon said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find him before it gets too late," JP exclaimed, urging the group to get a move on. Takuya and Kouichi fell back to the end of the pack, giving each other nervous glances. Zoe and Tommy noticed the small absence of the duo and looked back, giving both teens a wink. Takuya looked hopeful at that, mouthing 'We'll catch up later'. Zoe and Tommy both gave nods and allowed the fiery girl to drag Kouichi away in some other direction. Kudamon had heard two steps of footsteps walking away from the group and glanced back with a small smile. They could take care of themselves for the moment.

* * *

"Takuya?"

The goggle girl had ignored him for the moment, until she had turned down an alleyway. No digimon were around them, so she figured it would be an okay place to finally talk. She glanced at Kouichi for a moment before looking down. He couldn't say he was surprised by her actions; after all she had done worse in the human world. But she had never acted this vulnerable before, and that was the surprising part.

"Takuya, what is it?"

"I'm sorry."

_She's sorry? For what?_ Kouichi shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's there to be sorry for?"

"I've been really upset for a while, and you've been getting the low end of the stick. I know JP and Tommy said it wasn't my fault, but that doesn't give me the right to just treat you that way. Especially with all that's going on," Takuya murmured.

"Well if you're going to use that logic, then I should be apologizing to you a million times over for what happened back home," he paused for a second when he saw Takuya ready to protest. He looked her with saddened eyes, which cut her off. "We both had our reasons. But in my case, that doesn't justify how I treated you for almost a year. This was only a day. Besides, we're both horrible when it comes to expressing certain emotions. I thought you were mad at me for nearly killing you and Kouji."

Takuya gave him a wide-eyed glance. "You thought I was mad at you? For something as small as that? Never! You saved us before—before Mercurymon did anything worse. I kinda figured that we'll all have a little trouble controlling our beast spirits after what happened with Kouji. I'd never be mad at you for something you can't control."

Kouichi noticed the pause she took before mentioning Mercurymon. Something wasn't adding up and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "What did Mercurymon do to you that shook you up so badly?"

"Do you want the truth or some bogus story I'm going to make up and tell the others?"

Kouichi gave her a small smile. _At least she still has her humor._ "The truth would be nice, if you're up to telling it."

She gave a small sigh before nodding. "Mercurymon, he knew about my parents, about what's been going on in my life. He kept throwing it in my face that everyone's abandoned me, and if they haven't then they will eventually," she started off, glancing back at the floor. "It's stupid really, now that I think about it."

"Do you actually believe it's true?"

Takuya looked up in shock. "What do you mean?"

Kouichi placed both hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "Takky, don't lie to me. If it really is such a trivial matter you wouldn't have let it get to you this long. Do actually believe what Mercurymon told you?"

"I… I don't know Kou. I really don't."

"You wanna know something Takky?"

"What?"

"When I first got my spirit, Lowemon, I saw Cherubimon in a vision. I remember Dianamon said I had to conquer the darkness in my heart and I almost gave in when Cherubimon used images of my family; my grandmother, the pain my mom was in, and Kouji… Do you want to know what broke me out of it?" Takuya gave a faint nod before Kouichi continued. "It was knowing that someone out there could still hear me, and cared. Grandma had died, I didn't want to feel like a burden to my mom and Kouji doesn't even know the truth."

"But then-"

"Then I heard your voice Takuya, how worried you were. I knew someone still needed me, and I needed them."

Takuya was speechless for a moment; gaping, trying to find a proper response to his confession. Kouichi just continued on though.

"I've been a hypocrite, too. I remember telling you that to catch someone you had to keep holding onto them, but I've been pushing you away until we got here. I've been hurting you for the longest time and you still kept your grip."

"It's hard to let go of the things in life that have been there for you for years."

"I realize that now. And this time, I swear, if I have any say on the situation, I won't let go like that ever again. If you'll have me."

A blush made its way onto Takuya's face as she finally broke eye contact. "Idiot."

Kouichi let out a laugh. "I take that as a yes?"

"Do you honestly think I would have it any other way? Let's find the others."

* * *

Lightning had struck in front of Cherubimon's evil warriors as they approached the rabbit lord. They had almost jumped back, but stayed kneeling. It was obvious he wasn't pleased with their failures in the last few days. While they had succeeded in data collecting, the rest of the Legendary Warriors were becoming a nuisance. Not to mention they had yet to actually succeed in getting their hands on Kouichi for more than a few minutes. "You have yet to give those warriors a break and yet they defeat you every time you come to attack them. You have also only succeeded in stealing one spirit and that was on a whim. How do you explain yourselves?"

"If I may, they are already outnumbering us Lord Cherubimon. And two of those brats have already found their beast spirits." Ranamon muttered. Cherubimon sent a glare in her direction.

"And when you outnumbered them three warriors to two, you had also failed in capturing them. It does not take much to rid the world of four pesky digimon and capture two humans."

"I don't see you doing anything about it."

Another lightning bolt struck in front of Ranamon. She jumped back in fear of being hit.

"Any more complaints?"

"Maybe wes could get a little help from some of yours followers? To insure a better victory against the kids. They only get stronga' with each passin' day," Arbormon noted, hoping he wouldn't get attacked like Ranamon. Cherubimon gave him a thoughtful look.

"You all are becoming rather useless, and you bring up a good point. You may take some of the troops. But I also have another mission for you."

The four warriors looked up as Cherubimon revealed a red orb surrounded by a black mist. Upon closer inspection they could see a spirit floating on the inside.

"No way! Is that the brat's beast spirit?"

"Why dost thou have the spirit of that child Lord Cherubimon?"

"I found this one on one of my own… expeditions. I trust that you will take care of this mission. If not-"

"We get that point. Now what do you want us to do sugar?"

A wicked smile fell on the rabbit lord's face.

* * *

"Hey, where did Kouichi and Takuya go?" JP asked, glancing behind himself. The fact their friends were missing hadn't actually bothered any of the children, nor digimon. Even Bokomon, who was usually skeptical about everything wasn't worried. Tommy and Zoe just gave the elder boy a shared smile while Kudamon shook her head. Human antics were still weird.

"Oh, no worries. Thing's will be back to normal in no time," Zoe said, pushing JP ahead. "Now keep going. Takuya said they'll catch up later."

* * *

Figuring their conversation was close to being finished, Takuya had dragged Kouichi out of the alley and started walking in the direction the others had went. At least, she thinks it was the direction they went in. Kouichi was a little quiet, much to the girls disdain. Without warning though, he had finally spoken up.

"Do you think… I should tell Kouji?"

"Is that what's been on your mind?" Takuya said, slowing down their pace.

"It's been on my mind for a while now."

They were both quiet for a moment before Takuya decided to voice any of her thoughts. "I think, that you should tell him. But if you aren't comfortable with telling him just yet, then it's okay to wait. Let's just put it on our list of "things to tell the others before leaving the Digiworld". Though, it is a pretty big list at the moment, and the others are getting worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Oh, you know, the whole Cherubimon wants to capture us to use us to destroy the Digital World gambit. And how he'll stop at nothing to actually get your powers. Of course they don't know that part, but I do believe they're getting the hint."

Kouichi gave the girl a nervous glance before nodding. "We do owe them a few answers."

"Just a few?"

Of course it was that moment that they had entered an area filled with digimon. Being in a town of fortunetellers may not have been the best place to discuss giving answers to the others. Several digimon had swarmed them, asking to tell their fortunes. It was rather overbearing. _Great, just how are going to get out of this mess?_

* * *

"Shouldn't Takuya and Kouichi have caught up to us by now?" JP commented as they began walking up a flight of stairs. They had been gone for a while now.

"Hey, out of all of us, Takuya and Kouichi are the ones you don't have to worry about if they're together. Sure the last few days haven't been the best proof, but they are quite adaptable. They probably just got annoyed by some of the fortunetellers' here," Betamon said.

"If it makes you feel better Coronamon and I can go look for them then," Kudamon murmured. "Besides, it's not very hard to find you humans if we know where to look."

"That doesn't exactly make us feel better Kudamon," Tommy responded.

"My apologizes, I don't mean to worry you. Come on Coronamon," Kudamon said, nipping on the fire digimon's tail. He jumped up, surprised by her sudden actions. Not much else was said as the duo took off, allowing the group to continue on.

It didn't take long to reach the building, and rather than knocking Lunamon and Betamon just opened the door. There stood a lone digimon, familiar looking to most of the group. His back was turned, but the features were very distinguishable. Lunamon and Betamon could see anger rise in their human companion's faces, but didn't know why. They were looking for answers from Shamanmon were they not?

"I recognize that creep, anywhere. How is he supposed to help us when he and his pals helped to enslave the Kokuwamon?" JP growled.

"Enslave? Kokuwamon? Shamanmon may be nuts but he wouldn't hurt another digimon if he could help it. I think you are mistaken," Betamon responded. If the others wanted to respond to Betamon's words they wouldn't know. At that moment Shamanmon had turned around and had started dancing around the room.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kouji asked.

"He's doing his ceremonial dance that lets him see into the future," Bokomon said.

"_You should be careful travelers, for danger lurks in the near future. Previous foes will become stronger, and new enemies lie ahead. A friend will become an enemy without a flaming conscious._"

The group was skeptical about his words, though Lunamon seemed to take it in fully. The humans, however, weren't convinced.

"I'm not buying it," Zoe muttered, followed by agreements from the boys. Shamanmon had glared and strode over to the humans, ignoring the digimon's presences.

"_You all will be faced with great tests. If you are not careful the balance will break and you will lose everything you have gained. Ignite the fire and calm the darkness in your hearts._"

The group glanced at each other worriedly, startled by the new addition to his little saying. Lunamon was worried the most at that as the words rang in her head. She knew better than to question Shamanmon's words. Betamon and Bokomon glanced worriedly at each other as well, knowing something bad was going to happen. _Who is talking about with the flaming conscious bit? And is he talking about Takuya and Kouichi, or are the others hiding things from us as well? _Lunamon was biting her lip, hoping for an answer to come to her. Then it hit her, "He can't possibly be talking-"

Before she could even finish her sentence a tremor filled the area, larger enough to knock all of them to the floor. The sounds of blasts being fire outside had soon followed after. The kids looked up from their positions on the ground and glanced behind them at the open doors. Smoke was rising from some of the buildings, and they couldn't make out what was happening completely. They got up and took off towards the explosions as their digimon watch helplessly. Lunamon gave them a pained look as Betamon went to help Bokomon and Neemon stand.

"What's going on?" Neemon asked.

"I think our few days of rest are coming to an end," Bokomon muttered.

"No, it's worse than that," Lunamon began, glancing back at Shamanmon as Neemon helped her stand again. "If Shamanmon is right, as he tends to be, then we may all be in danger. We have to help them!"

Shamanmon glanced back at the rabbit digimon with a sad smile, as they disappeared from the room. He had recognized her and the fish digimon from a long time ago.

"And so, it begins."

* * *

A/N: I would have had this done yesterday, as planned, but I kinda fell short. Oh well, it's done now. Hahaha~ Okay, no laughing. Break is almost done so that means back to a regular update. Maybe. If I start working right now I might have a chapter by tomorrow night, but I still have homework to do that I only just started on. Yeah for procrastination! Okay, no. But yeah! Kouichi and Takuya made up and the group is getting attacked again! I'm horrible, but the truth f the matter is they did basically get attacked nearly every day of their adventure after getting their spirits. I gave them a break, and you guys hints as to what may or may not be going on in the future. I like to see how you would react to this.

I'm sorry for throwing the update schedule slightly off, but I was so excited about the last update I even made an art piece for it! It's on Deviantart, just look up my profile, TomokoTrainer. Obviously my art style had changed since my first sketch there. So thanks Silver and Guest for reviewing! And I do love the idea of overprotective/motherly Takuya. Seriously, it seems soooo adorable! And as for looks in the past, everyone will have a turn.

Now I've got some questions for you guys because I'm currently working on the plotline again. Do you guys wanna see Duskmon around? (I mean like full shebang. I might have him in a vision for Kouichi, but do you like think he should be physically there?) Also, do you want some of the others to be corrupted? This can include the digimon as well. I probably won't do this to Takuya though because of all the crap she has, and will be going through (hint-hint). Lastly is an opinion. What are your thoughts on the other fusion forms: Raihimon, JetSilphymon, Daipenmon, and RhinoKabuterimon? I'm just a curious girl. As far as you all know.

Anyway, thanks for all the love and support! See you all next time!


	17. Succumb

Chapter 17: Succumb

* * *

More blasts erupted from the center of the village as Kouji and the others approached. There was still no sign of Takuya and the others, but they didn't know whether that meant she and Kouichi had reached the area, or they were the center of trouble. It was very likely it was both situations knowing their new friends. Trouble found them more times than not. They couldn't worry about that now though; the village was being attacked and they needed to act fast. From what they could see as they got close, two different groups of digimon were attacking the occupants.

"Who are those digimon?" Zoe cried out.

"Those are Golemon and Chamelemon! What do they possibly have to gain by attacking this village?" Lunamon growled as she caught up with Bokomon, Neemon and Betamon. Kouji gave a small glare to the attacking digimon.

"Unless they're working for someone who does," Kouji said. "We need to stop them. You guys ready?"

"Right!" The trio of boys took out their D-Tectors, data surrounding them.

"**Execute**"

"**Spirit Evolution**"

The digimon and Zoe watched as their companions changed and took off towards the enemy digimon. Something didn't feel right about the situation though. Kudamon and Coronamon had been down there looking for Takuya, so they should have already been trying to contain the situation. Plus if Takuya and Kouichi were still down here, held back or not they should of reached the area before them.

"Hey, what's wrong with Lunamon?" Neemon asked glancing at the other rabbit.

"I must agree. Lunamon what is troubling you at the moment? I would have expected you to take off with Kouji and the others," Bokomon observed.

"Something doesn't sit right with this. Where are Takuya and Kouichi? And shouldn't Kudamon and Coronamon have been here first?" Lunamon said.

"Maybe they were getting the digimon away," Neemon added.

"Even if that were true, at least one of them would stay to hold off the digimon. And if Kouji was right about them working for someone else, then they may just be a distraction while our friends hold off whoever issued the attack. Unfortunately, the others need to focus on them in order to stop any innocents from being injured," Betamon muttered, realizing the point Lunamon was trying to make. "This is so bad."

"Then just where are they?" Bokomon asked, glancing around.

"My guess is that they probably took whoever it was away from the village. If that's the case and they left their minions to distract the others, then it's likely it's the evil Warriors again," Lunamon muttered. "They seem to know every place we go."

Zoe stared worriedly into the distance as her friends fought off the minion digimon. They were all in trouble.

* * *

The explosion had caused everyone to freeze when they first heard it coming. Takuya and Kouichi gave a glance at each other before grabbing their D-Tectors and ditching the fortunetellers to go and investigate it. They hadn't gotten far when Kouichi tripped over a small, startled digimon, also heading towards the blast. Takuya stopped short nearly falling over the two when a familiar orange figure had came running.

"Coronamon! Kudamon!"

Coronamon gave the girl a quick look before giving a sigh of relief. "You guys are okay, everyone was getting worried. Kudamon are you alright?"

"I will, once Kouichi get's off of me."

"Sorry."

Takuya had gone to help Kouichi off the ground as he rolled off of Kudamon, while Coronamon lifted the ferret up. Another blast had filled the air as they did so. Takuya turned, trying to find the direction of the attack. Smoke was rising from one of the nearby buildings.

"I think it would be best if you two Spirit evolved. Just to be safe," Kudamon said.

"Wouldn't it be better to see who we're up against first? I mean Blazemon and Lowemon stick out like a sore thumb," Takuya asked.

"Well, think of something quick then because it looks like trouble is coming to us." Coronamon panicked as the crash sound of buildings came closer. Takuya bit her lip, suddenly having a horrid feeling in her stomach, but nodded. She and Kouichi took out their D-Tectors.

"**Execute**"

"**Spirit Evolution**"

As the data disappeared around their bodies, a hammer had landed right in front of them, causing them to jump back. It was at that moment Grumblemon came out of the shadows snickering.

"Looks like me found couple of goody warriors," Grumblemon muttered, retracting his hammer. Blazemon glanced around having the feeling something was wrong. Those explosions sounded too large to have been caused by Grumblemon. If he was Gigasmon it would make more sense, there was no point in sliding back to Grumblemon if he knew he'd find them there. A large screech filled the air as Blazemon saw a figure dive towards them from the corner of her eye.

"Move it!" she shouted, grabbing Coronamon and lunging towards the left. Lowemon had taken Kudamon in the opposite direction. A blaze of fire filled that area that they once stood in. Before anyone could react, a pair of armored claws had escaped from the blaze and grabbed the two fire digimon. Grumblemon had let out a laugh as Blazemon and Coronamon struggled in its grasp. A dragon like digimon in red and orange armor had come out of the blaze.

"Takuya!"

"Coronamon!"

"You shouldn't be taking eye off opponent," Grumblemon said, taking his hammer and slamming it into Lowemon's gut. Lowemon had slide back a few feet, glaring at the Earth warrior.

"Kouichi, focus on taking down Grumblemon. Coronamon and I will be fine, just take that loser down," Blazemon shouted, as the grip tightened. She gave Coronamon a momentary look and waited for his nod. His body had begun lighting up in flames.

"**Petit Prominence**"

The digimon had let go of him for a moment, and the distraction had slightly loosened its grip long enough for Blazemon to pull away with Corona. Both groups faced their enemies, Lowemon and Blazemon giving glances to each other and the digimon before charging. Coronamon and Kudamon followed, digivolving mid-lunge. Blazemon and Firamon had taken to the skies, dragging the dragon digimon with them. Lowemon and Reppamon had tackled Grumblemon towards the edge of the town. Unknown to them, a group of Chamelemon and Golemon had begun appearing in the town.

* * *

"These beasts are starting to get on my nerve," Beetlemon growled, deleting another Golemon. The Chamelemon were the hardest to defeat, as they always disappeared right before anyone had any time to attack. However they had gotten rid of most of the Golemon.

"We need to figure out a way to get rid of these Chamelemon," Lobomon growled as another lunged at him. He quickly shot it down, reverting it back into an Armadillomon. Five or so of them remained with two Golemon.

"Kumamon, there's one Chamelemon on your right!" Lunamon shouted from the side. She and Betamon stayed back to protect Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon once they reached the area. Her hearing had made it slightly easier to find them, but that didn't take away from the fact that those digimon were annoying pests.

Kumamon fired off another Crystal Freeze attack, trapping the armor digimon in its place, along with another. He and Beetlemon both attacked with a Lightning Blitz and Blizzard Blaster attack. Two down, five to go. Lobomon tackled down one of the Golemon as it took aim at the two warriors.

"**Lunar Claw**"

"**Beta Slugger**"

Lunamon and Betamon both aimed to the left of them, barely missing a Chamelemon as it tried to reach for them. It disappeared again, but Lunamon quickly found it once it made a step away. Lunamon fired a Tear Shot while Betamon quickly followed up with an Electric Shock. The Chamelemon was forced away, blasted towards Kumamon as he and Beetlemon recovered from their previous attacks. Lobomon was making quick work of the Golemon in front of him as Kumamon took care of the already weakened Chamelemon. Three enemies were now left.

Lunamon heard a noise and tried to pinpoint it. The final Golemon was facing directly at Beetlemon, and she heard something approaching Lobomon. She couldn't find the final Digimon though. An idea popped in her head though, looking at the positions the boys currently were in. They were gathered around each other, waiting for a move to be made, and their opponents looked about ready to pounce. It wasn't an unknown fact that these Lackeys weren't the sharpest tools in the digi shed. If they actually had compromised for some reason then they might pull a triple attack. She watched as Golemon charged and Beetlemon prepared to strike back. She stopped him.

"All of you duck down!"

They didn't question it as the dived to the floor. The Golemon and Chamelemon both had collided, knocking each other to the floor. Beetlemon was the first to recover from diving a dispersed the two digimon. That left only one more, but where was it.

"Lunamon watch out!" Zoe cried out as a tongue appeared out of nowhere. Lunamon jumped up at the girls words and grabbed it. Bokomon, who had moved next to the rabbit, had also grabbed a hold, helping her swing the heavier digimon onto the ground. Betamon had taken the opportunity to finish it off with another Electric Shock attack.

"Wow, you two are pretty strong for being so little," Beetlemon remarked, watching as a blush spread on the faces of the two white furs.

"I'm surprised Bokomon actually took action," Lobomon chuckled.

"I don't want to be such a nuisance to you is all. Neemon and I have become rather useless in the last few days," Bokomon said, looking down.

"Oh Bokomon, I'm sorry," Lunamon murmured. Before she could say anything else another blast had erupted from the area, causing all the digimon and Zoe to look up. A fire was staring at the edge of town, near the outskirts of another forest.

* * *

"Oi, have any idea what we're actually up against Firamon?" Blazemon asked as she fired another Blaze Feather attack at the dragon digimon. Ever since that digimon had appeared she was feeling a strange attraction to it, as if it was calling to her, yet at the same time it made the feeling in her stomach intensify. Was it possible this digimon was connected to her in some way? Firamon shook his head, trying to find some sort of weak spot. A tornado of fire was once again shot at them, causing them both the sway out of the way. They had yet to do any real damage yet.

It was decided that they'd try to combine their flames, Blazemon's Pyro Cyclone mixing with a Fira Bomb from Firamon. The attack had exploded in the dragon's face much to the pleasure of the two pyromaniacs. This time the dragon had actually flinched and fell back slightly. However, this had angered the dragon who then fired a barrage of flame attacks at the duo. Firamon had moved in front of Blazemon taking the blunt of the attack. He couldn't take much more attacks like that, and they both knew it. Takuya knew this had to end, so she decided to take their battle out of the air. She rammed into the digimon with as much force as she could muster in an attempt to tackle it to the ground. Firamon followed after, hoping he could do something before he passed out.

As he reached the field he caught Takuya and the digimon staring down before unleashing more attacks on each other. The dragon seemed to weaken as they did so. Firamon took the chance to join in, adding several more Fira Bombs into the mix. The onslaught finally ended when Takuya released one final Pyro Cyclone attack, causing the dragons' Fractal Code to appear. Unlike last time, Takuya hadn't said much in scanning the digimon. Instead, she stood in shock and pain as the dragon had changed into Arbormon and she was forced to revert back. Firamon rushed over to the girl as she collapsed onto her knees in pain. Arbormon shook his head and smirked at the duo.

"What did you do to her?" Firamon shouted.

"Wouldn't ya like to know?" Arbormon responded, standing from his position on the ground. Firamon was about attack him when Arbormon hit him with a Roundhouse Punt, knocking him into a rock. The next thing the flame lion knew was that a seed was released from his mouth and started entangling him in vines. Firamon had felt weaker, and could only watch as Arbormon approached the girl before he passed out.

"Firamon!" Takuya cried out. Her body had felt like it was on fire, and there was an intrusive force. She couldn't get away from it, or even move. She had to watch as Arbormon came towards her.

"Nighty-night Lady Blaze."

* * *

Lowemon and Reppamon were having much better luck with Grumblemon. At least they were until the little beast had begun hiding himself underground to avoid their attacks. He finally decided to pop up again, this time aiming at Reppamon. Lowemon intervened, knocking him away with a Shadow Lance. Tired of the constant blocking, Grumblemon had finally had it and slid evolved into Gigasmon. Both Lowemon and Reppamon let out low growls. They still had a bone to pick with him after what he had done to their friends. Reppamon had fired off a Razor Wind attack, knocking the digimon back a bit as Lowemon came up from behind and attacked with his Shadow Lance once again. Gigasmon fell to floor and growled before releasing a Giga Storm. The newly formed sand storm made it harder to find him, though Reppamon's increased hearing helped her slightly. She heard two sets of footsteps, both heading away from her. That didn't give her enough information though.

Reppamon followed the steps, before stopping. One of them had turned around. She heard a bit of struggle before she Lowemon tossed into her. That wasn't supposed to happen. The storm cleared slightly as Gigasmon began laughing at the duo. Both of them said no words as they released a Shadow Meteor and Razor Wind attack at him. Gigasmon was knocked further back, almost corned as the duo approached him. A blast however had cut them off from doing anything. They could see the outlines of a fire not far from them. Gigasmon let out another laugh.

"Look like Arbormon succeeded after all," Gigasmon cheered, much to the annoyance of the two digimon in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Reppamon growled tackling him to the floor.

"You be asking Pesky Girl that, no me."

Lowemon was about ready to kill him where he was. "What about Takuya?"

"You be finding out," Gigasmon responded. He head-butted Reppamon before creating another sand storm, knocking the two warriors down and digging his way out of there. Now he only had to wait until the rest of the plan was put into action.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! Usually I would have had this done earlier, but I had STAR testing all this week. The only real day I could work on this was Monday, seeing as I basically passed out after I hit my bed the rest of the week. Luckily, with the little free time in class I had, I started working on a one-shot for Digimon. But I'm actually rather glad with this, save the fact I keep torturing Takuya and this chapter just seemed harder to write. She won't be taking this shit for long though. At least I'm still slightly on schedule. Honestly, I was surprised when I saw all the people who review last chapter. You all made my week. As for the reviews, thank you so much for your opinions. I'm really relieved that you guys like the idea of the rest of the fusion forms. Obviously I'm giving you guys' major hints.

Silver, my word I absolutely LOVE your idea. I don't know if I'll be able to incorporate it well though. But serious, you like made me squeal so loud, my dad looked at me as if I was crazy. I couldn't stop reading it. And I really LOVE everyone who reviewed because like, I've never been happier. And I'm surprised people actually looked at my art. But it makes me happy to see people enjoy the things that I enjoy doing. I also enjoy the fact you like me adding original ideas. I love all of you and I mean that with my heart!

Until next time my friends!


	18. No More

Chapter 18: No More

* * *

She was being shrouded by darkness. Her body felt like it was ablaze as she walked through the seemingly endless abyss. This was unnerving, uncomfortable; far from the comforting darkness surround Kouichi or that of the night. She no longer heard the cries of a beast, or even that of Blazemon. Something was terribly wrong.

"My my, you are quite the lovely specimen," a chilling voice filled the air, causing the girl to growl.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Takuya yelled, trying to find the source. A dark gray fog surrounded her in response.

"_Mama? Papa?" a small voice called out, entering the familiar surrounds of a messy living room. Two kids, around the ages of nine and seven respectively, entered room finding it void of life much to the annoyance of the younger. _

"_I can't believe they aren't here," he muttered, tossing his backpack on the couch. The eldest grimaced, and gave the small boy a pat on the head._

"_They must be running late bro. Mama and Papa wouldn't miss today for the world! They haven't before so why start now?" She said, tossing her backpack next to his. "Besides, they're probably getting the biggest cake and pizza just for you. Who knows, they might be getting you some amazing toy too."_

"_You're just sayin' that to cheer me up."_

_The elder rolled her eyes, poking the boy's forehead. "If I just wanted to cheer you up, then I'd only say let's go out for ice cream. No explanations and you know that."_

"_Can we get ice cream?"_

"_If they don't show up by 4:30 exact, then I will take you out for ice cream AND take you to the pizza place downtown you love so much."_

"_But that's in an hour!"_

"_If you don't complain the rest of the time I'll even take you to the toy store and buy something with my allowance."_

"_Deal!" the younger said, rushing up the stairs to his room. The elder gave a sad smile before walking into the kitchen. Their parents had promised they would be there in time to take the siblings out, despite their busy work schedules. It was bad enough they had missed HER last birthday, but missing Shinya's would be heart-breaking. She looked for a sign; anything that indicated her parents had at least given them a warning. She spotted some money with a note on the table. _Sweetie, I'm sorry but something came up at the shop and your father's flight was delayed. Neither of us will be home until late. Maybe we can go out tomorrow. Tell Shinya we're sorry. Love, Mom. _She crumpled the note in her fist before tossing it nonchalantly into the trash can. Of course work had gotten in the way again. _

_She pocketed the cash and walked slowly up the stairs. It was better to give her brother some hope, rather than the sad reality. _

Takuya growled as the memory faded. "Stay out of my head!"

"Feisty, despite the darkness dwelling in your soul. Do your friends know about this? Do they know about your fears? Or do you hide from them like you hide from yourself?" the voice said.

"How about you quit hiding like a coward and face me?" Takuya yelled as laughter filled the air.

"As you wish," was the response. A shadow in front of you had begun materializing in front of her, forming the shade of a rabbit.

"Cherubimon," Takuya whispered as realization struck. Why was Cherubimon coming to her? And just how did he know about her memories from years ago?

"A quick thinker, you got it on the first guess. Maybe I should keep you and get rid of Grumblemon."

"Fuck off."

"Strong language for such a puny child. It makes me wonder why my child of darkness chooses to stick around a rat like you."

Takuya glared, despite the burn in her body increasing. "Kouichi is not YOURS, nor will he ever be… Just like the Digital World. Neither will become your pawn or your prize. It must suck that you can't get past the six children who only recently entered this world." A glare from Cherubimon only made Takuya continue further on. "Don't give me that look. You know that it is true. As long as we stand in the way, you won't progress very far in the whole world domination gambit."

"I can destroy your conscious at this very moment and bring that number down to five. I'll make you watch as your spiritless body destroys your friends, your love. Without you in the way, the child of darkness will be putty in my hands."

"Then why haven't you done it? If I'm that large of a pain in your side then why not just kill me? Why go through the trouble of bringing in old scars that have already gone and past? Or are you really so weak that the only way you can properly manipulate someone is by using their memories against them?"

"You are nothing compared to my powers, despite being chosen by the fire siblings. You are walking in my territory Lady Blaze."

"Apparently you failed to see the fact that in the last four attacks made by your troops, they all went cowering back to your hideout after nearly being scanned. I think I'm doing fine with my friends' thank you."

Unable to listen to her babble any longer, Cherubimon lunged at the girl.

* * *

Being the first at the scene, Lowemon and Reppamon were startled to find a fire spreading around the area and an unconscious Coronamon entangled in vines. Reppamon slit the vines, releasing the imprisoned flame digimon while Lowemon looked around for any sign of Takuya. He could feel a dark presence not far from the area as the fires spread across the forest floor, a feeling of dread slowly consuming him. Nothing was standing right about this situation.

Reppamon nudged Coronamon lightly, trying to find a way to wake him up without disturbing any wounds he may have sustained from the fight. She stopped cold when she saw him unconsciously flinch from the sudden contact. She heard a groan escape his muzzle and looked hopeful as he slowly began opening his eyes. "Coronamon?"

"Did anyone get the number of that Trailmon that hit us?" he grumbled, trying to get his thoughts straight.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Reppamon added jumping back as the fire cub had shot up from his position, instantly regretting his choice. He nearly fell back in pain before Reppamon stopped him mid-fall, using her neck as a pillow.

"T-Takuya,"

"What about Takuya? Do you know where she is?"

"The spirit—she reverted back… Arbormon attack… couldn't move." Coronamon winced, finding his voice beginning to fail. Lowemon and Reppamon shared a concerned look as the cub was close to falling unconscious. Lowemon was about to speak up when he felt the dark presence heading in their direction. A barrage of flame attacks was fired straight at them. Lowemon jumped back, forced to retreat next to Reppamon.

The dragon digimon from before burst through the flames, nearly tackling the trio down. Reppamon could see a look of surprise fall on Coronamon's face. The dragon let out a roar of pain before glaring at them. Lowemon could feel the dark presence being admitted from the digimon; it was unnerving. The dragon lunged at them, furious. Reppamon took Coronamon out of the area as Lowemon faced it, firing a Shadow Meteor attack as it rushed them. The dragon was forced back, falling to the ground, but it recovered fast as if the attack hadn't done much damage to it.

Out in the surrounding as the dragon was about to charge again, a blizzard and blast of electricity came out of nowhere, stopping the attack cold. Kumamon, Beetlemon and Lobomon ran into the battle from the area the blasts were fired. Zoe and the other digimon were nowhere in sight, hopefully in an area far away from the battlefield. The dragon roared at the newcomers, firing off a barrage of flame attacks in their general direction. The warriors shot out of the way, avoiding the flame attacks.

"Kouichi, what the hell is going on here?" Lobomon growled as the dragon charged at him. He jumped above the dragon digimon, slashing at its wings with his kendo blades.

"Heck if I know. The thing came out of nowhere and helped Gigasmon try and kill us. There's also a dark aura surrounding it, I can't tell what it is," Lowemon muttered. "It's pretty strong though."

"Maybe it would be best if you both beast spirit evolved," Kumamon said after firing off a Crystal Freeze attack. In a battle against the flame digimon, it didn't do as much damage as he would like. The twins nodded, knowing the younger boy was probably right about that.

"**Slide Evolution**"

"**KendoGarurumon**"

"**JagerLowemon**"

The two new beasts stared down the flame digimon, snarling. In an instant the three beasts all attacked, followed by Beetlemon and Kumamon.

* * *

Zoe and the others had just arrived when Reppamon was forced out of the battle with a near unconscious Coronamon. The boys, seeing their friends were in trouble, had rushed off leaving her alone with their digimon companions. Reppamon was heading towards them, nearly running them over. She slid to a stop in front of Betamon, covering the poor fish in dirt.

"Sorry Beta." She murmured after placing the cub on the floor. Bokomon and Lunamon rushed to the fallen's side, worry covering every inch of their faces.

"What happened?" Neemon asked, looking up from behind Betamon.

"Apparently an attack from Arbormon. Kouichi and I didn't get the full details on what had happened," Reppamon explained, glancing between her long time friends and the warriors fighting.

"What about Takuya? And just what do you mean you didn't get the full details?" Zoe asked softly, knowing the light digimon was under a lot of stress at the moment.

"We had been separated when that dragon attacked with Gigasmon. Takuya and Coronamon had decided to take on the dragon while Kouichi and I dealt with Gigasmon. We heard the explosion but only found Coronamon."

"Well, maybe she's taking on Arbormon? You said that he may be involved right?" Bokomon responded.

"I don't think that's the case at the moment," Lunamon cut in as Reppamon was about to speak again. The group stared at the rabbit, obviously curious as to what she meant. "While on our travels, the others and I have never met a digimon like that and we've met all kinds. For a digimon that strong to just appear out nowhere, especially fighting with Cherubimon it may be possible that it is a spirit."

"You can't possibly be considering that beast is one of the warriors; we've already met all ten."

"Not just any spirit, a beast spirit. Using fire attacks. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Shouldn't you know what Blazemon's beast spirit is? I mean you know the most about her and Lowemon."

"Fire always has been one of the more… complicated cases," Lunamon admitted, shyly looking down.

"Wait a second, are you implying that the boys are fighting Takuya right now?" Zoe questioned.

"It is a possibility. We don't know what completely happened between our pyromaniacs and the digimon. Remember what Shamanmon said?" Betamon added.

"A friend without a flaming conscious," Lunamon murmured.

* * *

Takuya felt a burning sensation coarse through her back after she dodged Cherubimon's attack. She had no powers in the shadowy realm they were in, and unfortunately she had seriously pissed off the evil rabbit digimon. He couldn't actually do much to her; mostly trying to grab her or blast her with lightning. The good thing was it had taken a lot out of him to try and hit her with the lightning bolts; the bad thing being she had been getting weaker herself. He never successfully landed a hit, but she would feel pain as if she was being attacked every now and then for the last few minutes.

"Looks like my plan is succeeding," Cherubimon laughed, appearing behind the girl. She didn't have time to react when he grabbed her with his paws. She struggled in his grasp, trying any way to escape.

"What do you mean your stupid plan you overgrown bunny?" Takuya growled.

"You feel it right? The pain, a burning sensation overcoming you? It slows you down, leaving you weak and vulnerable once again."

"What does this have to do with our little brawl?"

"Why don't I just show you my dear?"

_She opened her eyes, wincing from the pain she was in. She wanted so badly to sit down, but she couldn't move; only watch. Kumamon, Beetlemon, JagerLowemon and KendoGarurumon were facing her, looking furious. Kumamon and Beetlemon looked rather beat up compared to the two beasts. A blaze of fire had come at them. Had it come from her? But how? She couldn't move. It was then JagerLowemon and KendoGarurumon broke free of the blaze. They had both come at her, firing simultaneous blasts of light and darkness. Pain filled her body once again as her vision failed. _

Takuya suppressed a scream, refusing to give Cherubimon the satisfaction of seeing her suffer. She glared at the digimon, tempted to just spit in his face. "What is the point of this little vision, eh Bugs Bunny?"

"How are you not affected by seeing your friends attack you? Betray you? Or how you are hurting them? Do you not care for them?"

Takuya let out a laugh before giving a smirk. "My friends wouldn't attack me if they had another choice and obviously **I** am not the one attacking them. Obviously I'm doing a fantastic job annoying the crap out of you while you try petty tricks you think will help you out in the long run. Yes, I care for my friends very much, but I know they can take care of themselves. Know this though once I get control of my body again I will be coming after you if you threaten my boy again. Or call me 'my dear', it's creepy."

Cherubimon's grip on the girl tightened, enhancing the pain she was already in. She should have known better than to smart mouth her captor but he was getting on her last nerve. She finally let out a cry when it all became too much.

"Ready to admit defeat yet?"

"Never… will I… or the spirits of flame… give in to an idiot like you."

An bright fire began filling the shadowy area.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap that was a lot and another cliffy. How lovely, right? I needed to get this done real fast because I've studying for a practice test I have in about an hour and a half. Yup, testing on a Saturday morning, fun times. Oh well, I'll have a break for the next while. Last few weeks of school are always hectic. I've been wanting to say this for the longest time now… TAKUYA AIN'T TAKING ANYONE'S SHIT NO MORE. I'm pretty sure if she was real at the moment she would want to kill me, like most other characters. If there is confusion about anything going on in this chapter, no worries! There will be explanations in the next chapter. Like seriously.

Also, my lovely reviewers it's always fantastic to hear from you. DarkFlame-Chan I always love hearing from you and Silver. It's understandable that school. Yeah, it's a pain in the butt. And I couldn't stop squealing when you complimented my art, I don't hear feedback that often. Silver it's always a pleasure hearing from you. Hope you like the suspense in this chapter. Rhyme13kh14Xion8 I'm sorry the fight scene was confusing. I hope this is better. Always look for improvement in writing is what I say.

I have two questions for you guys. First, if Mercurymon were to have his own little minions similarly to Grumblemon and Arbormon, what kind of digimon would they be? Lastly, you opinion on the little shithea—I mean Cherubimon. I hope you guys keep reviewing!

Peace, Love and Digimon Frontier! Until the next update my friends!


	19. A Fire Lighting in Everyone

Chapter 19: A Fire Lighting in Everyone

* * *

Kumamon and Beetlemon were near down for the count when Lekismon came to intervened. However she wasn't able to voice her concerns for the situation. The twins had gone in for another attack before she could do anything. The two beasts were doing fairly well against the dragon girl, constantly attacking her. However, once they learned the truth, Lekismon knew there would be a change in attitude. She didn't know how they would take it if she told them.

She may not have had to, seeing as the last attack looked like it would end the battle right then and there. But just as the Howling Laser and Ebony Blast's were fired, a blazing wall of fire had surrounded the dragon. Lekismon could see JagerLowemon tense up as the wall went up. A cry of pain could be heard from the blaze. What was going on?

JagerLowemon stiffened when the blaze arose. The dark presence surrounding the dragon that was slowly growing stronger during their battle was slowly fading away. It was slow, but it dissipated quite violently. The fiery aura that was being consumed by the darkness was now burning it away to bits. Familiarity was beginning to strike JagerLowemon as he watched. Very little darkness remained when the screaming started. The mixture of voices in the flames themselves had sounded familiar to both Kouichi and Lowemon. That was when the dragon had flown out of the flames, clutching her head and collapsing onto the ground. Data had begun surrounding the girl as the boys closed in.

Lekismon hopped ahead of them, ready to help her friend. The boys however, froze when they saw the figure being released by the data.

"T-Takuya?"

The teen in question was curled around herself, still clutching her head. There were trickles of data escaping and bruises forming from the attacks. Lekismon was at her side, helping the battered girl into a standing position. Though she was in pain, she gladly accepted the help just as she finally registered what JagerLowemon had muttered. She gave a pained glance to the older teen.

"I've… just about had it… with **him**," Takuya growled, leaning up against the rabbit. Kumamon, being the first to recover, rushed over followed by the other warriors.

* * *

"Looks to me like Cherubimon's plan no working," Grumblemon growled, watching from afar. He could see the flame girl nearly pass out as the others approached her and Lekismon. Arbormon on the other hand gave a smile, looking at the scene.

"Youz ain't seeing da big picture here, eh? Theyz used up most of their energy in da last fight, making now the perfect time to attack them."

"Me like way you thinking."

* * *

Takuya glanced at the boys with a weak smile. Finally she was out of that hell hole and away from that sadist. She was back to reality and despite being in all the pain she was feeling, she was happy.

"Takuya?"

She glanced over to Kumamon and JagerLowemon. Worry was written all over their faces. "I'm fine boys, just a little bruised up. I think my pride hurts more than anything else at the moment," she said with a few huffs of breath between her words.

"What happened to you?" Beetlemon asked.

"Let's just say that if I see a rabbit other than Luna and Neemon it'll be too soon," Takuya said, shuddering a bit. The next time she saw Cherubimon, would not be a pretty sight. For him. She planned on burning him alive until he turned into ash. _Did that even work with data?_ She was beginning to wonder; despite them all being living creatures, data still seemed to make up most of their bodies at the moment. That may explain why they haven't been killed yet.

"What? Did Cherubimon attack you? And what about that dragon?" KendoGarurumon asked.

"Be considerate, her name is FlareGreymon. She actually gets quite annoyed when someone constantly calls her a dragon without knowing her name. She's also the beast spirit of flame. Cherubimon had found her a long time ago and imprisoned her within her own spirit, somehow allowing a corrupt soul to actually take control of her. Luckily they can't bring out her true powers. Being the little sadist he is, Cherubimon used that to his advantage seeing as we're affected by our spirits," Takuya explained, rubbing the only spot on her arm that wasn't in as much pain. The boys, save JagerLowemon gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"What do you mean they affect us? Aside from the obvious," KendoGarurumon asked.

"We're connected to our spirits and vice-versa. Just because we have to use their bodies as a kind of armor, doesn't mean they aren't there. They are out partners, guiding us through our battles. We just have very limited connection to them. Didn't you ever find it strange that children like us had suddenly become aware of how to do things such as fight and purify digimon?"

"And you figured this out by yourself?"

"Despite her outlook, Takuya's actually extremely smart, especially if there are pieces that start connecting. It's one of her finer qualities," JagerLowemon said proudly, giving the girl a glance. He could see a small blush appear on her face. Kumamon gave the girl a smile before trying to give her a soft hug. He didn't want to hurt her, and the hug was comforting to the girl.

Suddenly a blast erupted from behind them, much to Lekismon chagrin. She looked away, wide-eyed as smoke was filling the area. "Oh no, the others!"

JagerLowemon and KendoGarurumon were about to react when vines had wrapped around them, lifting them into the air. Beetlemon and Kumamon desperately tried to free the duo as Zoe came running with Bokomon and a still comatose Coronamon. Reppamon, Betamon and Neemon were nowhere in sight.

"What's going on here?" Zoe yelped nearly tripping as she skid to a stop.

"Two different attacks? No, that's unlikely. This must be planned." Takuya muttered.

"Wells you're right about one thing," a voice said, stomping into the area just as Reppamon was blown in with Seadramon and Neemon by a sandstorm. Gigasmon appeared from one side while a wood lizard came from the other.

"Who is that?" Zoe asked as JagerLowemon and KendoGarurumon were finally released from their prisons.

"Children be finished once Petaldramon and me get through with you," Gigasmon laughed.

"Can't we just get a break today?" Kumamon yelled, facing Petaldramon. His friends were hurt, his big sister was used as a pawn and now Gigasmon and Petaldramon were here. Beetlemon had followed suite as JagerLowemon took a protective position over the girls. KendoGarurumon was on the other side, facing Gigasmon. Reppamon, Seadramon and Neemon finally regained their footing and faced Gigasmon as well though Neemon had taken to standing next to Lekismon. Takuya winced, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Surprisingly, Kumamon was the first to attack, firing off a Blizzard Blaster at Petaldramon. Vines had stopped the snow before it even came close to him though. Petaldramon had sent a vine and knocked Kumamon down. Beetlemon retaliated with a Lightning Blitz attack, only to get caught in vines himself.

Reppamon had sent a Razor Wind attack at Gigasmon combined with Seadramon's Ice Winder attack. Gigasmon dug out of the way, popping behind Reppamon and knocking her down. KendoGarurumon retaliated by using a Howling Star stack, knocking Gigasmon onto his back side.

"Lekismon take care of the girls. I need to help Tommy and JP," JagerLowemon said, charging towards Petaldramon. Takuya was about to protest, but Zoe held her back. Lekismon gave a brisk nod and stood in front of the girls, Bokomon and Neemon at their sides.

"I've never felt so useless," Zoe whispered, clutching Coronamon close. Takuya eyed her and shook her head.

"We aren't useless Zee. You need to make sure Coronamon doesn't get hurt, and that's one of the most important factors at the moment," Takuya said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What about you?"

"Well… if the situation gets too tough no one is stopping me from stepping in. Not even you. Kou will be pissed beyond belief, but it'll be worth it to make sure everyone is safe. Let's just hope it doesn't get to that point."

* * *

Kumamon had gotten back up in time to free Beetlemon from his prison. JagerLowemon had fired an Ebony Blast as Petaldramon was about to attack them with more vines. The attack had launched the digimon backwards slightly, much to his annoyance. Kumamon and Beetlemon gave the lion a thankful nod as they both recovered, facing the wood warrior once again.

There was no question about it. All of them were still exhausted and bruised from the previous battles they were in. But they weren't going to give in to the evil warriors. No they would fight until they were knocked out cold. Petaldramon had stood up, this time on his hind legs. He fired a wind blast from his mouth, nearly knocking the boys back a few feet. Beetlemon had kept a grip on Kumamon to stop the smaller warrior from being blown away while JagerLowemon steadily held his own ground. Petaldramon let out a growl before launching his vines again. The three warriors dodged the vines with ease, steadily preparing to strike back.

JagerLowemon and Kumamon were the first to attack, firing a Crystal Freeze and Ebony Blast which were barely blocked by Petaldramon's vines. In the meanwhile Beetlemon had snuck behind Petaldramon and slammed into him with full force. That had knocked the digimon off balance for the moment allowing Kumamon and JagerLowemon to get in another attack. Kumamon had taken out his blaster and shot off a barrage of snow blasts. JagerLowemon had gotten underneath Petaldramon and fired more dark blasts.

Petaldramon was launched into the air.

* * *

Seadramon had lashed out at Gigasmon with a Tail Swifter, but was stopped cold when Gigasmon grabbed him. He flung the sea serpent into Reppamon, knocking the razor ferret to the ground. KendoGarurumon let out a growl as the digimon fell. He let off a Lupine Laser, standing guard over the two fallen digimon. Gigasmon was knocked backwards but let out a laugh. He released another sandstorm, briefly blinding the trio.

When the sand faded, Gigasmon was gone. Reppamon and Seadramon recovered, instantly putting their guard up. The trio was back to back, ready for any attack to come at them. This time Gigasmon had appeared right under Reppamon who was fully prepared for the attack. She grabbed Gigasmon's arm with her paws before digging her tail into his back. He let out a cry in pain. KendoGarurumon and Seadramon turned around just as he escaped her grasp.

Seadramon shot off an Ice Blast at his back, knocking him upwards. Once he was in the air KendoGarurumon slammed into him full force. Afterwards the metallic wolf had fired off a Lupine Laser, successfully hitting Gigasmon square in the chest. The earth warrior had gone flying.

Right into Petaldramon.

* * *

The two evil warriors' collided in mid air, crashing painfully onto the ground. The warriors and their digimon friends gathered around them, glaring.

"We be in trouble," Gigasmon muttered. Petaldramon gave him an annoyed look before smacking him with his tail. He turned his attention back to the group and stood on his hind legs. He whipped up another Leaf Cyclone as Gigasmon recovered from the smack. Gigasmon himself whipped up another sandstorm, further blinding the group. JagerLowemon and Reppamon had taken to protecting the two youngest members of the group. Beetlemon and KendoGarurumon had other plans.

"You aren't getting away that easily!"

The duo escaped from the storming area before circling around the evil duo. Just as they were about to split, Beetlemon fired a Lightning Blitz at both of them. They stopped cold as KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon stepped in front of them. "Where do you think you're going buddy?"

"We were just getting started with you both," KendoGarurumon growled. The storm trapping the others was beginning to fade and the two warriors knew they were screwed at that moment. It didn't matter that they were all injured, only that they were together.

"**Howling Star**"

"**Proton Slam**"

They slammed into Petaldramon and Gigasmon respectively, finally cracking them enough to make data surround them. Their beast spirits had popped up, along with Zoe's spirit.

"I'll take that," Beetlemon said, nonchalantly grabbing Gigasmon's beast spirit. It was absorbed into his D-Tector with no problems, similarly to Petaldramon's. KendoGarurumon had chomped down on Petaldramon's spirit, forcing him to revert back into Arbormon. His data stream had disappeared unlike Grumblemon's. Beetlemon took the chance to grab Zoe's spirit before the data had disappeared.

"Hey Zee, I believe this belongs to you," Beetlemon said, tossing the spirit over to girl. The spirit was absorbed into her D-Tector. She let out a small cheer as the others gave them a grin. It was short-lived as they turned their attention back to Grumblemon and Arbormon. They were all ready to attack once again when Grumblemon had finally recovered long enough to dig a hole. He dragged Arbormon just as Reppamon's Razor Wind hit the spot they were standing in.

"Damn it," KendoGarurumon muttered, reverting back. He and the boys were covered in bruises from head to toe, but they weren't as physically wounded as Takuya. The girls ran over to them, checking to see how they were doing. They were still better off than Takuya, but just barely. They all nearly collapsed in one heap.

"Hey, take it easy. Those last few battles were brutal," Zoe said, trying to steady Kouji as he stood back up. He gave a huff in annoyance before looking away. Takuya rolled her eyes as she went to check on Kouichi and Tommy. Zoe had Kouji and JP covered.

"You guys handled that like pros, even managing to take the two idiots' Beast Spirits. I say that calls for a celebration after we ALL rest up," Takuya said with a smile. Kouichi and Tommy gave small laughs in response to the cheery girl.

"Looks like you're back to normal beautiful, and you sound much better," Kouichi murmured, giving the girl a sly grin. It was unusual for him to act that way, which only deepened Takuya's blush.

"Well, only one person can keep me down for more than a day. No way will I let Cherubimon be that person. Besides, it gave me more reasons to want to delete him. So many wonderful ideas on how to do so," Takuya replied with her own grin. Let it be known now that Takuya Kanbara is someone you never want to be one the bad side of. It never ends pretty.

Tommy was off to the side chuckling at his friends' antics. Despite the recent events, this just made him happier. Zoe got her spirit back, and JP looked happy with the attention he was getting from the blonde; Takuya and Kouichi seemed to have made up, the attack bringing them somewhat closer if that was even possible; and Kouji didn't seem as isolated. They had proved to be stronger as a team and no one was going to take that away from them.

The digimon remained in their champion forms, happily watching the children's actions. They were this much closer to defeating Cherubimon. After this the children would deserve a break, and hopefully they would get it on their way to Forest Terminal. Their thoughts were interrupted as they heard a groan coming from near them. Lekismon bounded over to Coronamon who finally seemed to be waking up.

Coronamon gave a tired glance over of the situation, only to be attacked by Lekismon with a hug. He didn't know what was going on, but he decided to take it. He hugged the rabbit back as the rest of the digimon rushed over. "Looks like I missed a party." He felt a smack on his head, making him let out another groan in pain. Reppamon and Seadramon let out their own laughs as Bokomon and Neemon watched them with large smiles.

"Hey JP," Zoe said shyly, glancing between the three groups they seemed to have formed.

"What is it Zee?" JP asked.

"You were really brave out there, facing Gigasmon and Petaldramon like you did. You even got Kazemon back for me."

"Well yeah, but Kouji and the others helped out. It was a group effort after all, and I'm glad we got your spirit back." Zoe gave a confused glance before letting JP continue. "I don't like seeing you so upset like you were in the last few days. You hide it well, but it was obvious you didn't like staying on the sidelines. Now everyone can be happy for a little while, especially with everything back to normal."

Zoe could see him glancing back at Takuya and Kouichi as the duo started laughing once again with Tommy. There was a look of content as he did so, not going unnoticed by herself and Kouji. He was right though. Takuya wasn't being depressing anymore, Kouichi didn't seem afraid, Tommy was acting his age once again and clinging to the duo and the digimon didn't have to act as mediators. Zoe tugged on Kouji's arm, bringing him closer to them. It was better if they just let back and enjoy the moment.

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. Friday I had to write reviews for Physics that were due at midnight and Saturday turned into a mess. So in the midst of that I extended the chapter and gave a happy, nonlife-threatening ending. But it also gave a few hidden hints if you can figure out what I mean. I found my muse on Tumblr finding art for this pairing. I couldn't stop squealing.

I love the ideas you have me for Mercurymon's minions. I might use more than one. I kind of gave so more explanations in this chapter as well in the thoughts of Takuya if anything seemed confusing. My explanations for the whole data and not blood thing basically is the season. While in Frontier they had done things such as get scratched up and blush never did they bleed even after what happened to Takuya when he got attacked by ShadowSeraphimon. I know it's supposedly a kid show, but even in the subbed version they showed things.

Now my words to you my precious and lovely reviewers. I hope I was able to appeal to you guys more with this chapter and know I can explain about FlareGreymon. Previously several of you asked if I was going to use a different digimon for Takuya's Beast Spirit or just a feminine BurningGreymon. Essentially Flare is female version of BurningGreymon with subtle differences such as armor coloring and such. Flare obviously is smaller and slimmer than her male counter-part also having a longer tail. Her color pattern is also the usual red, with orange and white as opposed to the yellow and black for those who need a mental picture of how she looks. And the connection between the children and the spirits with be brought up again in later chapters if everything goes the way I plan it too. And I know you guys will be looking forward to Takuya's interrogation, because several of you were asking about how everyone would react. Especially the twins. It'll all be explained next chapter along with another resting period. I think I over killed the warriors here.

Silver your idea about Shinya and Yutaka are quite interesting though I don't know about actually bringing them into the digital world. I do plan on them being involved in a few things such as more of Takuya and Kouichi's pasts along with Tommy. As I've said before we'll be learning a bit about everyone. And you didn't sound whiny at all. I promise I'll try updating more often, but it's just harder with school and testing in the way. Not to mention Fanime coming up (Guess who plans on cosplaying Kouichi). I try having two updates this week seeing as I have the next chapter fully planned out. I'm sure you'll all love it. Rhyme, DarkFlame-Chan, it's always a pleasure hearing from you both and don't be afraid to tell me straight up if you think something's wrong. I'm here to improve as I go (if you hadn't noticed from the near yearly gaps between the first few chapters). It's also nice hearing from new voices.

I'm rambling so for now it's good-bye. Peace, Love and more Digimon Frontier! Later.


	20. Connections

Chapter 20: Connections

* * *

Lunamon kept a steady watch as the Trailmon steadily moved on by. She and Kudamon had managed to convince Mole to take them as far as the outskirts of Forest Terminal. It was a lucky break on their part and allowed the kids to rest up. Takuya was leaning against Kouichi, head resting in the crook of his neck. Kouichi had his head resting on Takuya's, an arm lain protectively around her waist. Tommy had his head in Takuya's lap, spread across the bench. His legs were on Kouji's lap, who was leaning forward slightly. Zoe was leaning against Kouji with JP asleep next to her, leaning back against the seat. It was such a serene scene, despite all the bruises that were slowly healing. Hopefully they could get as far as Forest Terminal before being attacked again. They deserved a rest.

She kept a steady glance on Takuya and Kouichi. Lunamon was never one who had many fears growing up in the wild; it was only when she made friends that she had begun experiencing the emotion fully. In a way she was just like Takuya, afraid that she would lose all those she cared about. The fear that everyone would leave her. Now that the children were here, the feeling had increased along with her protective instincts. It was particularly strong over the fire and darkness duo, and Lunamon had a feeling it wasn't because they were the first humans they met. After all, the group had been taking to watching over all the children lovingly. Coronamon was there to catch JP if ever fell. They were a strange duo, but things just seemed to work out that way. Betamon and Tommy, being the two youngest of the group, had each other's backs throughout the day. It was honestly quite adorable. Kudamon had the best influence over Kouji, being alone far longer than the others. She knew what she needed to say in order to get the boy to think before acting out. Even though Kouji had a more strategic approach to battles he could be as hotheaded as Takuya if his friends were hurt. Not that he'd admit they were all friends. Lunamon herself had welcomed Zoe, finding similar connections other the annoyance with Ranamon. Zoe was a sweet girl really, standing tall for the most part.

Then there were Takuya and Kouichi who had brought positive impacts on all of them. Lunamon smiled, glancing at Takuya; the girl had told the digimon her story one day before meeting the others. Kouichi had too, but he was much more hesitant. The fiery girl that was forced to grow up after an accident and the boy stuck in his shell, afraid that he'll hurt the ones he loves. They certainly made an odd pair. But she guessed JP did have a point when he said they were all one large dysfunctional family. She wondered how it would get if Kouichi ever told Kouji the truth. Actually, it all was so much to reflect on at the moment. She let out a small yawn as Coronamon and Bokomon turned to her. Kudamon, Betamon and Neemon were fast asleep.

"Looks like someone's ready to fall asleep herself," Coronamon said with a smile. Lunamon tried her best to refrain from punching him a third time that day. "Get some sleep, Bokie and I will keep watch."

Bokomon had taken the opportunity to lightly punch Coronamon at the nickname. Lunamon gave a small giggle before giving a hesitant nod. She was feeling sleepy. Coronamon let out a chuckle before turning back to Bokomon. Nothing would happen at the moment. Lunamon knew that she was right this time around.

* * *

Everyone was wide awake, questions still ringing in their heads. The much-needed rest was comforting, though Kouji nearly blew a gasket when he woke up with Zoe leaning against him. Kouichi couldn't help but laugh at his twin's antics. Takuya was just amused that her 'rival' couldn't really interact with girls that well.

She glanced at Kouichi, knowing that now would be their only time to rest for a while meaning it would probably be best to start explaining things. She also knew that the others wanted to know what happened between her and Cherubimon, something she was not looking forward too. Everyone looked so happy at the moment though. Maybe the explanations could wait just a little while longer. Once everyone settles down.

It's a few minutes later when everyone goes quiet. There isn't much too actually talk about and Takuya is wondering whether she should start talking or let someone else do it. She's never had this many problems talking in front of a group before. Luckily, it's Kouji who breaks the silence, giving the girl a stead glance.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened between you and Cherubimon? After all, those bruises around your neck shouldn't have been made by our attacks."

Takuya gave a small growl, still furious about the memory. She really hadn't wanted to talk about it either, but it was easier to get it off her chest now rather than blowing up at someone later again. "I'm sure you guys have noticed that Cherubimon and his warriors seem to have this weird fixation on Kou and me. He wants to use our powers, namely Kouichi's, to help destroy the Digital World, which is why he seems so intent on capturing us. Yesterday, Cherubimon had tried one of his tactics to try and manipulate me into joining him. Apparently he and his troops just love bringing up painful memories to see if we'll be easier to get to. I kind of mouthed off to him after he called me a 'lovely specimen' and kept being a creep. He really lost it when I called him and his troops pathetic, so we kind of had a little brawl. I think lost that one."

She was rubbing a sore spot on her neck, giving a tense smile. To the side, she noticed Kouichi tense up when she mentioned the memories and an almost inaudible growl escaped from both him and Tommy when she mentioned Cherubimon's nicknames for her. It was out of character for them in her opinion to act that way, not that she was complaining. It had become increasing noticeable in this world that Kouichi had gotten rather ruthless when one of their friends had gotten hurt. Even more so if something happened to her. Tommy was the surprising factor in it though.

"What do you mean by using your memories against you?" Zoe asked quietly. She didn't want to upset the younger teen anymore than she already was.

"I don't know how, but Cherubimon somehow knows our weak points. He knows what'll make us tick, what we're afraid of; things that'll make us emotionally susceptible to whatever he has planned for us. However, he's not prepared for us fighting back. He's not aware that emotions may have changed or that there is the possibility of you finally getting over it."

"Our weaknesses tend to be our memories, sometimes worse things. To think he'll actually go that far in order to corrupt someone," JP growled, glancing at the floor. The digimon had remained silent, watching the humans intently.

"I think he's just a sadist, in an extremely creepy sort of way too," Takuya said with a small shutter. If he did call her "dear" or "lovely" one more time, she was sure she'd burn something.

"What else did Bugs Bunny do?" Kouji said, earning an outbreak of laughter from Takuya. Everyone stared at her until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry about that. But seriously I called him that a few times in our brawl. I think it just pissed him off more though," she said with a slightly red face. Kouji had stared at her blankly for a moment when Kouichi had started laughing as well. The others had just stared as the duo's laughter filled the air. Suddenly the atmosphere wasn't so tense either. The flame and darkness duo had then proceeded to have a conversation with their eyes. JP had glanced at the two and crossed his arms.

"This so isn't fair, you guys have reached the point where you can speak using only your eyes. Why aren't we that close?" JP whined, much to the amusement of the entire group. Not that Kouji would show it.

"Well we've known each other for six years and have been best friends for five so I'm not really surprised," Kouichi said with a small blush. Takuya was giving him a cheeky smile, her eyes lighting up at his words. She was happy to know that despite not talking for a year, he had still considered her his best friend.

"Six years! I knew you guys were close, but I didn't realize it was that long," Tommy nearly shouted after finally cooling down. This had brought a large blush onto Takuya's face, and deepened the one Kouichi already had.

"I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other," Takuya commented, glancing up at the others. It was painfully true that they barely knew anything about each other. Sure they knew about things like JP being able to do magic and Takuya bringing up her brother every now and then, but that barely scratched the surface.

"Well, it'll be a long ride until we reach Forest Terminal. Maybe you guys can try to do a bonding game or something. After all a team of friends is better than group of strangers," Betamon said.

"How about things we're most passionate about? Or what makes us happy? Something to brighten up the mood," Zoe said.

"Why don't you start then Zoe?" Lunamon suggested. The blonde blushed slightly before nodding.

* * *

"I used to live in Italy for a few years when my dad had received a really great job offer. While we were there my mother, sometimes my babysitter when my parents had work at the same time, would teach me different recipes from the culture. I had learned to make simple foods like _risotto_, breads and anything else you can think of. Of course my mom never let me work on some dishes by myself. One time I accidently burned my hand when she wasn't watching me, and since that moment she watched my like a hawk until I turned nine," Zoe said. Her eyes were closed as she pictured every dish she worked on with her mother and babysitter. She remembered dropping a basket of vegetables she was too stubborn to let anyone else carry. She had cried for ten minutes being so young, before her mother had told her they need to wash them. She gave a small laugh before continuing her story.

"It had become my favorite time of the day, helping my mother cook. We'd only ever eat out on a special occasion, so cooking had become a routine. It was the best when we tried experimenting with a dish; making the recipe completely ours. Sometimes we would even cook Japanese dishes, so that we wouldn't forget my heritage. I only had a few friends, and sometimes they would come over when we made a Japanese dish. The look of surprise on their faces would always be hilarious. They would be like, 'what' and 'why is rice all sticky'. Apparently it was surprising to learn that I had some Japanese blood in me.

"We moved back to Japan a year ago and we still keep the tradition. My mom planned on opening a restaurant while we were in Japan that way people could learn to appreciate different cultures. Girls at my school never really realized that my family happily accepted being part of two cultures. In fact, I was going to help her start making plans for it before being called here actually," Zoe ended. She hoped no one had noticed her little tidbit about the people in her school.

"That sounds so lovely," Takuya commented, noticing the uneasiness Zoe had about ending her tale. "You and your mom must be real close. And to actually have the skills to cook; I can't cook to save my life."

"I can vouch for that too. Between Takuya and her brother, Shinya wins hands down," Kouichi chuckled. He could feel a glare from his best friend and responded with a sheepish look.

"I don't know if I'm that good. But me and my mom are close. She's been there for me whenever I needed her. I guess that's why I've been a little more irritable here. I've never been away from her for this long before," Zoe confessed, looking down.

"Don't worry Zee; we'll be here for you if you ever need us. I know it isn't much seeing as we haven't known each other as long, but the offer will always stand," JP insisted. Kouji was giving a faint smile off to the side while Tommy was giving a thumbs up.

"Maybe you can even whip us up a dish while we're here," Tommy laughed. Zoe had glanced around as the others gave her grins and gave a fierce nod. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Thanks guys."

"So who's going next?" Takuya asked.

"Can I give it a try?" Tommy responded. Takuya gave a soft nod and patted the younger on the head.

"Go for it."

* * *

"I guess you guys had noticed that I tend to cry a lot, and it's not just because I'm the youngest. I mean Betamon is the youngest out of the digimon and he easily stood up when there was danger around. I envy that really. I guess it's because I'm spoiled at home a lot. My parents would always be there for me and they would even get me anything I wanted. It would always annoy my older brother seeing as he always got scolded whenever he would pick on me. He's actually older than JP too, already in high school, and always picked on me," Tommy started. He grimaced at the memories of the last few arguments they had gotten into back on earth.

"I never really understood why he would do it, but whatever. Despite the way my big brother treated me, I really loved my family. We'd always go to the park or anywhere in Shibuya really. It was especially great when we went to the festivals at night. People would dress up and the food was delicious. It was one of those times we can sit back, relax and have a good time. I would either go to some of the booths and play with my friends if they were there, or I would go up against my brother. Festivals were the one of the few places we'd actually get along at.

"My favorite festival had to be Shibuya's summer festival. We'd get there around five and stay until real late. It was always close to sunset so the sky had so many colors, a real nice sight. That's what I liked best really, coming to see the sunsets. Most of the time I wasn't allowed out if it got too dark because my parents didn't want anything happening to me."

"I've heard of the Shibuya festivals, never actually been to one though. We live a few districts away," Kouji admitted softly.

"Same here," Kouichi said. Takuya was giving Tommy a thoughtful look, as if wanting to get something off her chest. She's save it for later though.

"You guys are missing out then, I've actually been to one and it was great. All the food they serve there is amazing!" JP shouted, earning a laugh from the girls.

"Who's next?" Kouichi asked.

"How about our little flame princess?" Kouji responded, earning a glare from Takuya. She returned to her original posture, before thinking.

"Out of ideas?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm trying to find one that didn't end me in detention," Takuya said, a Cheshire smile appearing on her face as an idea hit. "I'll go, but Kouji has to go right after me. No questions asked."

"Whatever,"

Kouichi was giving Takuya a look of concern, which she lovingly waved off. "This isn't going to be about one of your pranks is it?"

"No, no. It's much better, though you know those girls deserved it. Same with those boys. And the bullies picking on Shinya. A lot of people really. Besides, you'll love this one."

The others' exchanged glances as the duo talked. They all made another mental note about getting on Takuya's bad side before she started.

* * *

"So, Kou already knows this, but I'm one of the only girls on my school soccer team. As such I would have to take a lot of crap from other teams and sometimes my own. Coach seemed to notice this one day, especially when me and my teammate Cat nearly chewed off someone's ear in the middle of practice. Coach does not tolerate any crap, at all. Especially if it's our team giving it. So that day, he let me and Cat take over practice drills and warm ups," she paused for a moment as a sly grin appeared on her face. Kouichi was trying to stifle a laugh as the rest of the group gave near identical horrified looks. Takuya had let out her own laugh before continuing.

"Now, the boys on our team know what we're capable of on the field. But they never had a clue about what we could dish out on someone. So Cat and I decided that we'd put them through all the drills we had to do for try outs. Without a girls team, Coach had held two separate try outs to see how we would do. Boys would have normal try outs, but he put us through something completely different. Seeing as we've never had a mixed league, he pushed us really hard, which is why we had fewer girls than we even started out with.

"First we started with our normal warm ups, with a few spices. I mean do you know how hilarious it is to watch boys try and do a yoga routine when they have no idea what you're talking about. We started out easy afterwards, with dribbling and step jumps. Then someone made another wise crack and we changed it up to wind sprints and partnered bleachers following up with our partner routines. Cat and I had no problems leading all the drills and our girls had a great laugh when we finally started a game against them. Let's just say we never had those problems again," Takuya was grinning madly while Zoe was off laughing with Kouichi, who could easily image the soccer team's reactions to Cat and Takuya's antics. Cat was one of the only people Takuya would willingly talk to other than himself after all.

"Weren't you guys tired after all that?" JP asked, amazed.

"Sure we were, but we had gotten used to most of those drills and whenever we wanted to hone our skills that is exactly what we would do. Coach does not approve of a second-rate team, and he appreciates us whipping the boys into shape," Takuya said.

"Takuya, you are giving me more reasons to appreciate your tomboyishness," Zoe laughed. Takuya gave a wide grin before turning to Kouji. He gave a small grimace before looking away.

"Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Kouji, you volunteered Takuya. It's only fair. If it makes you feel better I'll even go right after you. JP will go after that and then we'll figure out where to go from there," Kouichi said.

Kouji gave a small nod, followed by a sigh. He didn't know why, but Kouichi's words were actually encouraging him. He couldn't even talk to his father the way he had to Kouichi or any of the group for that matter. Even so, he usually wasn't comfortable talking about anything personal. This group was wrecking that.

"Fine."

* * *

"My dad and I used to move around a lot when I was younger. I never really figured if it was because my mother died or because his work was that nuts. Despite that we were pretty well off, finally being able to settle in near the Kuhonbutsu distract. When we settled down here, I got so annoyed because my dad had gotten a girlfriend after years of it just being us and our German Sheppard, Wolf. I never knew how to react. I'm sure you guys had noticed that I don't exactly open myself up to anyone," he glanced around, seeing the knowing reactions on his companions' faces. Takuya was giving him a 'no shit' look while Tommy and Zoe had gotten off giggling. JP and Kouichi were quiet, but Kouichi even more so. It was making the long haired teen wonder what was going on in the other's head. Takuya, sensing the distress, had propped up closer to the two teens.

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person to her either especially once she and my dad married a few years ago. I couldn't get over the fact that my real mother was gone and I had a step-mom appear out of nowhere ya know? Dad would always get on my case about accepting her into the family, and I would try. I was hesitant, more than I am with you all. It felt as though something was missing and it wasn't just my mother."

Kouji noticed that as he mentioned that last part Takuya had stared wide-eyed at him. He knew he was missing something, but the only way he would get answers were from the two people more secretive than himself. "I never really realized what I had in my life until recently, and after three years of arguments between me and my dad, I finally got the message. Satomi had been trying her hardest, and I could finally be happy once I accepted the truth. The day we came here, I planned on apologizing to her. It was their anniversary after all."

"That's so sweet Kouji," Zoe gushed. Tommy was laughing at Zoe's expression along with Takuya who appeared to be even closer to Kouichi. Kouji was beginning to wonder what was going on with them.

"You guys live so far away, it's not fair," Tommy finally came out and said.

"It's only about an eighteen to twenty-five minute train ride if you think about it. Walking would be a pain, though," Kouichi murmured.

"Yeah, but it's weird. Kouji do you attend any of your school sports events? You don't live that far from us but I've never seen you around when we need to go places for our games," Takuya commented, glancing between him and Kouichi.

"I'm not really into sports."

"That explains so much."

Kouji had given Takuya an irritated look before glancing over to Kouichi. Taking it as a sign to move on before an argument started up again, Kouichi placed a hand on Takuya's knee, instantly shutting the girl up. JP had given the duo a knowing glance, causing a blush to heat up on Takuya's face. Kouji debated on whether or not to laugh at her expense. He cracked a smile, sparing her from any further embarrassment for the moment.

* * *

"My mom's a busy woman. We've had financial troubles since I was little so she'd work several jobs a week to find ways and support me. My grandma would always take care of me when she was busy, and sometimes Takuya would as well to lighten the load. Well… with Takuya it was more of a 'you're coming over, no questions asked' sort of thing. I guess the situation just made me feel useless and weak," Takuya was giving him a look that he'd known all too well at the moment. She had worked very hard to help him with self esteem issues, that they BOTH had, but sometimes his domineer slipped. He gave a sheepish smile before continuing on.

"Takuya tried extra hard to help me with that problem. She'd always have different ideas to try and distract me. They all did truthfully, but Takuya's ideas had always annoyingly found ways to succeed. Some just end up badly, which is why the only time I go near the soccer field is for one of her games or when it's just her, me and Shinya. She finally hit the spot with basketball, though why it was her last choice in sports is still beyond me. I don't know why, but basketball just kind of clicked."

"For a story that's supposed to be about you, you sure talk about Takuya a lot," JP noted aloud.

"I'm getting there," Kouichi murmured as Takuya gave an annoyed twitch. _If it wasn't for her, I don't even know where I would be at right now. _"I've actually been doing basketball for the last few years and it's really helped. My mom would try getting off work to come and watch a game and grandma used to come to every single game. I would see them in the crowd and seeing them look so proud. That's what I like best, seeing them smile. Though the rest of the attention I got in a game or at school was unnerving. Seriously, how do people deal with that? Days like that I would always duck out in bathroom or the school library."

"It's just 'cause you're so likable Kou," Takuya said cheekily. Zoe was off on another giggle trip while Tommy gave both of them wide-eyed looks.

"You know, if you stopped trying to prank everyone at school, they might be nicer."

"But where is the fun in that? Besides they've hated me since year one, stopping my pranks on anyone won't change a thing. Also, you have no proof that **I** am the cause of all the things happening at school. It could be someone else for all we know."

"The stink bomb in the girl's bathroom."

"First off, I told you about that so it doesn't count. Secondly, you know exactly why I did that! No one messes with my boy and gets away with it."

"So if Takuya deals with problems by pranks, how does Kouichi do it?"Kouji asked.

"He had a big voice for someone who usually is very quiet," Takuya responded. "Though I would still win in a yelling contest."

"You guys are so cool," Tommy said.

The entire group had begun laughing at that. It certainly nice to have the weight of the world off their shoulders for the moment.

"I guess it's my turn now, right?" JP asked after they all calmed down again.

* * *

"Magic has become one of things I'm best at, and I can't say that about many things. I never really had that many friends back home, but unlike Kouichi I actually did like getting attention. That's the main reason I started learning my tricks in the first place. Not the best reason to start learning something new, I know that. I was just tired of being so alone when everyone around me had someone else to be around," he had quieted down for a moment, as the other grew silent. Takuya and Tommy were giving him stern looks while Kouji, Kouichi and Zoe exchanged glances.

"I don't even know why I chose magic of all things. I hadn't really been that into it before I started doing it myself. But it got me attention. Kids at school finally started noticing me and I wasn't just that kid who obsesses over chocolate. I was even enjoying what I had learned. Performing my magic tricks had become one of my favorite things on classes.

"I wasn't that alone anymore despite the fact people would sometimes ignore me. I just became happy doing what I do best. Because of that, I got to share it with you guys too! It's not as lonely anymore with you all," JP finished.

"Remember when you told us that we were on large dysfunctional family JP?" Takuya said, staring off at the roof. "You were right. And the thing is, even when we're not there in person, we'll always be there for you. We're all friends, and the thing about friendships is the bonds we create are hard to destroy. If we stand tall together, we can stand up against all of our fears. You reminded me of that."

"I did that?" JP asked.

"Yes, back when Mercurymon attacked. When he brought up everything… It made me have my doubts. They'll do whatever they can to make us have doubts, to make us weaker. They might even go as far as separate us." Takuya said, looking back down.

"We'll beat the odds though!" Tommy shouted, throwing his hands up.

"I guess you're right," Kouji said.

"We'll make it through this together."

* * *

A/N: Heh… my two updates for the week had turned into one very large chapter. On the bright side I was able to bring in a bit of everyone's background. About 4,800 words. My longest chapter yet! There are even more hints if you can catch them. I kinda want your opinions on what'll be happening if you get what I'm talking about. The next chapter will be a bit more on the train and onto Forest Terminal. It's about time really.

My lovely reviewers, thanks for you kind words. As always I enjoy hearing from you.

Silver, I've never really thought of actually having a love triangle. There might be signs of jealousy within the group but it always passes, like what happened between Zoe and Takuya. I'm surprised, you haven't heard of cosplay? It's basically people dressing up as characters from different shows and animes. I hope the fluff in this chapter was able to suffice.

Imjaypaw, it's lovely hearing from a new voice. I'm glad I've gotten new readers.

DarkFlame-Chan, you'll be surprised about how I get Duskmon in here. It will be hard, I know that. And I was wondering about the unified spirit name too. EmpressGreymon seems lovely. I'm curious as to what you think the double meaning is about what Takuya said. I'm not saying you're wrong and I'm not saying you're right. I just want to hear what you think.

I hope this wasn't confusing and that you all enjoyed the chapter. Peace, Love and Digimon!


	21. Ten Degrees from Separation

Chapter 21: Ten Degrees from Separation

* * *

"Was this really the smartest decision?"

The group had finally reached Forest Terminal, Mole keeping his promise in taking them to the outskirts of it. However, they had come across no other digimon upon entering the forest area. That being said, they had continued going on, looking for any signs of digital life. This led them to their current situation, coming across what looked like a maze.

"I'm starting to think it wasn't," Takuya muttered. "Though it's not like we had a choice when we come upon the empty station."

"It's bad enough that it's foggy here, but getting lost in a maze has to take the cake," JP said.

"But we're supposed to be here. This isn't making any sense at all," Zoe noted, placing her hands on her hips. The group had all come to a stop, getting annoyed with what was now happening. Their bad luck didn't seem to be getting any better.

"Can't we get a sign, or something?" Bokomon muttered.

As if on cue, Kouichi's D-Tector had started acting up. A map had popped out of the screen, pointing to one of the directions. "Does this happen often?"

"I've only seen our D-Tectors do this once. Should we follow it?" Kouji asked.

"_Don't be afraid… listen to your gut…_"

Tommy froze for a second, looking around. He's never heard that voice before, but it sounded familiar. Safe.

"I think… We should go for it," Tommy said, closing his eyes. He wasn't afraid to face any dangers anymore. Takuya would be there for him and so would the others. Plus, his gut was telling him that this was the best choice.

"_I don't think he hates you Tommy," her voice was slow and calm, unusual for her usual peppy voice. Despite that, it was music to the Warrior of Ice's ear as she dragged him away from the others. It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about when it hit him. Takuya was the only other person to have a sibling in their group that he knew of. She was even the older sibling in that case._

"_What do you mean?" his curiosity got the better of him as he watched her lean against the wall. She was content, more so than she had been even a few minutes ago. _

"_Your brother, I know I may not know him, but I do know what it's like being the older sibling. We do a lot of crap, get treated differently and all that jazz. But in the end, we'll always be there when you guys need our help. Sometimes we don't know how to treat a situation, and our actions may prove to be more harm than good. The intensions are good though," she murmured, smiling at the boy. Was she some sort of mind reader? It was then she let out a laugh and shook her head. That was weird._

"_No way, you're a mind reader too? That is so not fair sis," Tommy grumbled, crossing his arms. Takuya just let out another laugh, snatched his hat and ruffled his hair up, causing himself to laugh. _

"_Not a mind reader, just great with intuition. And your face totally gave you away."_

"_No fair!"_

_There was a small silence between the two. They had just exchanged looks before bursting into a giggle fit._

"_Hey Takuya, you think you can teach how to prank someone?"_

"_Oo, goody! My first student, though Kou is so going to be annoyed beyond belief."_

He opened his eyes, to see the groups surprised reactions. Takuya usually had good intuitions, and he wasn't afraid to follow her examples.

"Well, if Tommy thinks it's okay, then I say go for it. Lead the way Kouichi," Takuya said, wrapping an arm around the young boy's shoulders.

"Are you really making the decision based on one kid's opinion?" Kouji challenged.

"Put some faith in them. Sometime's a gut feeling is better than having a logical approach," Coronamon said.

Kouichi shook his head, far used to Takuya and Kouji's antics. Mix Coronamon's fiery spirit into the combination would only cause trouble. He was getting the feeling he should trust what his D-Tector was telling them. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to follow this map. I mean if you want to sit here and find your own way out, feel free to. I'm going."

Lunamon, Zoe and JP looked over to Kouji expectedly, waiting for his choice. Betamon had decided to bravely stand next to Tommy, Takuya and Coronamon who were giving Kouichi grateful looks. Bokomon and Neemon were waiting off to the side, waiting for someone to make a move. Kudamon was nudging Kouji with her tail, urging him to head with the others. Kouji grimaced.

"Whatever."

* * *

It turned out that the map hadn't lied. They had safely made it out of bushy maze, finding themselves in a rather large and hollow tree. Once they reached it, the map had disappeared and Takuya took over the lead.

"First a maze and now climbing stairs?"JP complained.

"The less you complain, the faster we may get out of here," Coronamon said. Needless to say everyone was quite on the way up the hollow tree.

They soon found themselves outside in the fog once again. The steps had continued on in one direction, the fog thickening as they went along. It wasn't long until they faced another problem on the path. A fork in the road had appeared. None of the group could figure out which way to go until Tommy's D-Tector had gone off. Another map was produced, only pointing in a single direction. He took over lead, following the right path. No one hesitated to follow this time. The path was straightforward for the most part, though it wasn't long until they came across a roadblock. Branches, impossible to move by themselves were in the way.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way Tommy?" Zoe asked. Tommy nodded silently. Before anyone could make another move, another D-Tector went off, this time being JP's. Rather than a map appearing like the last two times, a bright bluish colored flash had filled the air.

The tree branches moved after that, much to JP's amusement. "And for my next trick!"

Needless to say, the glares he was receiving from the girls had shut him up. Why did girls have to be so scary? He shook his head, letting Takuya and Kouji take front again. He could have sworn he heard laughing from somewhere too. Then again, he's been hearing more things after Takuya had told them about the supposed connections they had with their spirits. It was just a coincidence, right?

They had continued on, but the fog had continued thickening. They could barely see their hands in front of their faces, let alone the next step. This had troubled the two leaders of the group. "If this fog gets any thicker, we won't be able to see anything."

"Yeah, we could be easily ambushed, or worse," Kouji muttered.

"_Combine… you… can help…"_

The fuzzy voice filled Zoe's ears, nearly causing her to fall off the step she was on. Luckily Lunamon had caught the girl's hand and pulled her back up to a stand position. No one else had noticed the action, not that they could see it. Suddenly, Zoe's D-Tector had gone off, let out a bright purple light.

"I think it's my turn," she said, holding it out in front of her. A burst of wind had erupted from the light, clearing the fog in front of them. The sky has bright and they could see a crystal castle not far from where they were standing. "I hate it when I'm right."

The group continued on nonetheless.

* * *

The steps had led to the gate of the castle, causing the group to stop. There was nowhere else to go. It was a now or never move.

"Hey, maybe this is where the voice lives. Why else would we get a message to come here?" Tommy suggested.

"Should I knock then?" JP asked. The group was quiet, save Kouji who wasn't afraid to voice his concerns.

"I doubt it's any safer than travelling. It could be a trap."

"_So stubborn…_"

It had to be at that moment that his D-Tector activated with a light blue light. The gate doors had opened with it, much to Kouji's chagrin. This world just loved trying to prove him wrong. He stayed back a bit as Takuya and Zoe stepped forward, taking a look at the grounds, which were surprisingly bare. JP, Tommy and the digimon followed short, leaving him with Kouichi. The short haired teen had given him a small smile before moving on. It was strangely comforting yet again. Why was that?

"I say we go in. We have to have been led here for some reason. Besides, Sleeping Beauty used to live in a castle," Zoe said.

"We'll never figure it out if we don't move forward," Tommy said.

JP let out a scoff. "Says the kid at the end of the line."

Takuya rolled her eyes at their antics and stepped forward to knock on the door. There was a glass knocker that she used, waiting for a response. There wasn't a response. "Is no one home or what?" Not long after her comment did her D-Tector act out with a bright red light. The doors opened and she was met with a staff-like wand in her face, startling her to the point of almost falling back.

"Who the hell are you?" She growled. She noticed the others tense up behind her.

"What are you doing here Cherubimon scum?" the digimon said. Takuya had visible twitched and nearly crushed the D-Tector in her hand.

"Don't even dare put us on the same scale as him," She nearly yelled out.

"As if we would join him," Zoe said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You aren't working with Cherubimon?" the digimon asked. It was still on high alert, carefully watching Takuya in particular.

"I would suggest putting that wand down before Takuya actually bursts. Isn't it obvious, we aren't enemies if you're again Cherubimon," Kouji said, stepping forward.

"Why is it that you all are here then?" the digimon requested, placing the wand down.

"We had gotten a message to come to the Forest Terminal," Kouichi started, joining Takuya and Kouji up front.

"But when we got there we couldn't find anyone, so we kept going and found this castle," JP finished from where he was standing.

"A message?" the digimon muttered. He turned away for a moment, mulling over the information they had just given them. "Alright. I should apologize for that. My name is Sorcermon. Would you please follow me inside?"

Takuya loosened her grip on her D-Tector and gave a blank look. "Talk about change of attitude."

She glanced over at Kouji and Kouichi, who looked to her as well. They wouldn't make a move unless she agreed. Kouji, unlike Kouichi, was tensed up, but more than willing to follow her lead. She gave a small sigh and nodded, taking lead once again. If this was a trap, she refused to let the others take the first hit. The others followed suit without question as Sorcermon led the way through the castle. He slowly began explaining everything as he led them to a grand room.

"I am taking you to our salvation and a dear friend of mine. Allow me to introduce you to Lord Seraphimon, who currently slumbers above us," Sorcermon began.

"I'm sorry, but are we supposed to know who that is?" Zoe asked. Sorcermon shook his head.

"Seraphimon was one of the three great rulers of this land before evil had once again taken control. Before Cherubimon had been corrupted and attack him," it looked rather painful for the magic digimon to explain. Takuya decided to change the topic.

"I'm assuming you would like us to free him. But just how are we going to do it?"

"There is one way. I've heard of a prophecy-"

"_Let your light shine as one_"

Everyone nearly jumped up at the voice, save Sorcermon who seemed to recognize the voice. "That's Lady Ophanimon. She was the one who told me to watch over Seraphimon."

"Ophanimon, she's the voice who told you to come here," Lunamon said. She could slightly remember something about the Celestial Angels, but it had been a long time.

"It's beginning to make sense. The prophecy states that a group of humans will free Seraphimon from his frozen state," Sorcermon said.

"But what did Ophanimon mean by letting our lights shine as one?" Kouichi asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with our D-Tectors," Zoe suggested.

"That would make a lot of sense. After all, they are the reason we made it this far," Bokomon said. As if his words had activated something, all six D-Tectors had begun acting up. Each admitting a strong white light beam. Something had clicked in Takuya's head as she urged the others to point the lights at the crystal prison. Once all six lights hit the crystal it had dispersed, allowing the angel to float down peacefully.

"Lord Seraphimon! Welcome back," Sorcermon rejoiced.

Much to the children's surprise, Seraphimon had responded within a heartbeat. "It is good to be back my friend. But there is so little I remember."

"When the battle looked to be lost, Lady Ophanimon had you sealed away until you could be revived. After the trouble had passed."

"Ophanimon… What has become of her? Why isn't she with you?"

"No one knows she is. Luckily though, these humans and digimon have seemed to be in contact with her. All is not lost."

"But they are all so young. They are only children."

"They may be young, but these humans are Legendary Warriors. And we ourselves, may be young, but we are strong," Kudamon interrupted.

"Legendary Warriors you say?" Seraphimon asked, staring in their general direction. It was hard to actually tell what he was thinking. The group was none too pleased.

"No offense, seeing as you just woke up, but what the heck is going on here?" Takuya yelled, crossing her arms. "We were brought into this crazy world, gotten our asses handed to us several times over, and we don't even know why we were brought here!"

"Someone owes us some answers," Zoe said, standing firmly next to Takuya.

"We think you're that someone," Kouji said.

Seraphimon was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Very well… I shall tell you."

* * *

Four figures were about to emerge through the fog, glancing about the landscape. The crystal castle was in their sights, much to their joy. They looked about each other before stepping out of the fog. Grumblemon was in the lead, followed by Ranamon, Arbormon and finally Mercurymon. They had looked at the castle and smirked.

"That be where kids be. Me and Arbormon get Beast Spirits back," Grumblemon said. Ranamon was smiling off to the side.

"Those kiddies will be in for it now. I doubt they'll be able to put up much of a fight against all of us," Ranamon cheered.

"Don't be underestimatin' them now Ranamon. Youz knows how strong they are together," Arbormon argued back.

"After this battle, tis won't be much of a strong group left," Mercurymon said, a wicked smile creeping up on his face. Out from behind them came two Chamelemon, two Golemon and two KnightChessmon. They were fully prepared to take the group on full force.

* * *

"Lastly, I must ask you all to do me one last favor."

The group had listened intently to Seraphimon's story on the ten Legendary Warriors and Lucemon, though the digimon had already heard it. What peeked their attention had been Cherubimon's sudden betrayal. It had made no sense whatsoever. Why would a Celestial Angel just attack one of his own? What would cause it?

"I ask that you return to your own world and homes before our battle with Cherubimon."

What? This had caused the Warriors' to cry out in protest. They couldn't just leave after they've done so much. They knew that there was still things they needed to do in this world. It wasn't an option. The situation just worsened when an explosion filled the area.

Kudamon, Lunamon, Coronamon and Betamon instantly took their places in front of the Warriors, ready to defend them at any moment. That was when the four evil warriors decided to show their faces. Takuya and Lunamon let out identical growls at their appearances. Was it so hard to ask for one damn day away from those idiots? Was it? However, they weren't alone. Behind them were Chamelemon, Golemon and two other digimon they couldn't recognize.

"I thought we just beat your asses the other day," Coronamon growled.

"Yeah! Don't you have some other group to harass?" Betamon yelled.

"Me and Arbormon want Beast Spirit back. Not leaving 'til we get them," Grumblemon said, taking out his hammer and smashing it into the ground in front of the digimon. They jumped back to avoid the attack and growled.

"Why don't you try that on us?" Takuya growled, taking out her D-Tector.

"It's about time we got you back for your constant attacks," Kouji joined in. Everyone was ready to attack now.

"Bring it on kiddies," Ranamon taunted. Oh, they were planning on it. Data surrounded all of them.

"**Execute"**

"**Spirit Evolution**"

"**Blazemon**"

"**Lobomon**"

"**Lowemon**"

"**Beetlemon**"

"**Kazemon**"

"**Kumamon**"

"LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… Lekismon"

"CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… Firamon"

"KUDAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… Reppamon"

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… Seadramon"

All ten of them stood tall next to each other as Sorcermon and Seraphimon watched in awe next to Bokomon and Neemon.

"The Legendary Warriors have once again united. If only it was on better tidings," Sorcermon lamented.

"I have to admit, this is the first time all of us have actually participated in battle using our spirits all at once. It's rather exciting," Blazemon sang, fire dancing around her wings. Lekismon, Firamon, Reppamon and Seadramon had formed a barrier around Seraphimon as the Warriors face Cherubimon's troops. At this point, protecting Seraphimon and getting out of there were their main worries. That was exactly what they planned on doing.

"Well then sugar, are you going to make a move?" Ranamon taunted. She grinned madly, shooting off a Drainin' Rain attack at the girls. They both dodged without question as the others went in to attack as well.

* * *

Kazemon had decided to take action after being handicapped for so long. She tackled the water warrior, knocking her into one of the near walls while Blazemon had her back. Blazemon was taking on two of the Golemon, pelting them with blazing attacks. It wasn't enough to delete them yet, but it slowed them down long enough to keep them from attacking anyone else. Ranamon had gotten up, and growled at the girls antics. She shot off another Drainin' Rain attack, successfully taking Kazemon down for the moment. Her victory was short lived though as one of the Golemon had crashed into her. She could see the outlines of a smirk on Blazemon's face as she focused on the other Golemon.

"You little bitch! How dare you?" Ranamon growled, trying to push the Golemon off of herself. It finally realized what was going on and got off the water warrior.

"At least I'm not a whiny little snob with a hot head," Blazemon shouted, kicking down the Golemon she was facing. Kazemon was snickering to the side as Ranamon started steaming. She fired another Drainin' Rain attack towards Blazemon which Kazemon easily dispersed with a Hurricane Wave.

"Did you forget? I'm your opponent, not Blazemon," Kazemon said, taking her place in front of the flame warrior.

"As if that'll make a difference suga'," Ranamon growled.

* * *

Lobomon and Beetlemon faced down Arbormon and Grumblemon respectively. They still had some scores to settle with each other. Arbormon let out the first attack with a Roundhouse Punt, knocking Lobomon into a wall. Grumblemon himself and tried slamming his hammer into Beetlemon's chest. Luckily, Beetlemon caught it mid-air and threw it back at him as Lobomon recovered.

"Is that all you got you walking tree stump?" Lobomon taunted. Arbormon had fired a seed from his mouth which Lobomon had easily dodged. He hopped into the air and shot off a Howling Laser from his wrist, hitting Arbormon square in the face. It had briefly stunned the wood warrior, giving Lobomon time to follow up with a Lobo Kendo attack. He successfully was able to knock Arbormon onto the floor.

Grumblemon let out a growl as his comrade fell and switched his attention to Lobomon. He slammed harshly into Lobomon's side. Anger built up in Beetlemon as he did so. With a Proton Slam, he beat Grumblemon into the wall. Lobomon gave him a thankful nod before turning back to the recovering Arbormon. Their battle was far from over.

* * *

Kumamon and Lowemon were left with the KnightChessmon and Mercurymon. The Chamelemon had disappeared once again, so they hadn't worried too much on it. What Lowemon was more concerned with was Kumamon charging into Mercurymon. While he knew Kumamon wasn't a pushover, fighting against Mercurymon is tough. Lowemon knew that personally.

"So the runt of thy group thinks he can take me on? Pathetic," Mercurymon mutter as Kumamon shot him with snowballs. He didn't even bother to dodge the attack, barely recoiling at the contact. Kumamon let out a growl before switching tactics. He knew that Mercurymon was in a different league than the other warriors, at least according to Takuya. Mercurymon was tactful, patient and observant. That meant that he needed to outsmart him and plain force wasn't going to cut it.

Lowemon himself was having slight trouble with the KnightChessmon. They had yet to face these digimon in a battle yet and their battling styles were completely different the Golemon and the evil warriors. They had stayed distant from Lowemon and attacked mainly from a distance like Mercurymon would try to do. However, once he got close to one, the other would try blasting him away or he would get trampled. If stayed still for too long then one of them would try blasting him, meaning he was stuck using his lance only. He needed a plan or this battle would over quick.

* * *

The digimon were having their own troubles trying to find the Chamelemon. While the Warriors were spread out in their battles, that left them more vulnerable for outside attacks. With all the ruckus from the individual battles, it made it harder for Lekismon to detect where the Chamelemon were. That left them vulnerable as well. The Chamelemon were playing with them.

Finally Lekismon had been able to find one of them above them. Firamon and Reppamon easily took care of it combining a Fira Bomb and Razor Wind attack. Part of the ceiling was destroyed, but could clearly see the Chamelemon come crushing to the floor in a blaze. Seadramon had taken the chance to finish it off with Tail Swifter, pounding it into the floor. The Chamelemon was deleted.

The digimon would have let out a cheer if they hadn't heard a yelp from behind them. Lekismon was suddenly tossed into the wall without warning. They all looked around for where the attack came from and nearly jumped out of their skins when Sorcermon had fired a blast from his wand at something appearing behind them. The remaining Chamelemon was knocked backwards as Bokomon and Neemon ran over to check on the fallen rabbit champion.

* * *

At that point the group had looked like they were doing fine.

Blazemon was finishing off the Golemon while Kazemon was annoying Ranamon to no end. The water warrior had it with the other two female warriors. At some point they shortly switched opponents, leaving Blazemon with Ranamon. In that short time though, Ranamon had been torched several times over. But she had noticed one thing occurring. No way was she going to let them win after this.

Lobomon and Beetlemon matched blow for blow with Grumblemon and Arbormon. Their match was the most destructive out of the group as they had constantly found ways to smash the other into the nearest surface. Every now and then Lobomon and Beetlemon would manage to avoid getting slammed into their surroundings. But that was just barely. Still they had managed to back Arbormon and Grumblemon into a corner.

Lowemon finally found his strategy to defeat the KnightChessmon. While they were smart enough to stop him from getting close to one of them. They didn't account for him roping them together and rushing at them. They panicked and nearly blasted each other when he got right next to them. He successfully managed to slice one of them with his lance.

Kumamon was having the most trouble at the moment, though that was expected in going against Mercurymon. He was doing better than anyone would have guessed, managing to dodge any reflected attacks. He barely got to land a hit before everything started to go wrong.

It started with Grumblemon and Arbormon. After being cornered they had managed to overpower the thunder and light warriors. That set off the first chain reactions. In overpowering them, it had sent the warriors flying in to different directions. Lobomon had collided with Blazemon just as she deleted the last Golemon, disrupting the beat the girls had set up in their battle. Kazemon had turned to check on the two, momentarily forgetting about Ranamon. This allowed the nymph to knock the fairy down with a Dark Vapor. Kazemon fell out of the air and landed right in front of the disheveled duo. Ranamon gave a grin and shot out a Drainin' Rain attack on the weakened trio.

Beetlemon had gone flying into one of the KnightChessmon that Lowemon was finishing off. It had startled the combatants, which hadn't avoided Mercurymon's gaze. He rushed at Kumamon, punching the small bear into the wall right behind Lowemon and the KnightChessmon. Lowemon snapped out of his shocked state just as Mercurymon appeared. He barely had enough time to block the incoming attack. Beetlemon was just about to recover when the KnightChessmon threw him off into the wall.

The digimon noticed their companions in horrible shape and were just about to step in again when Arbormon and Grumblemon stopped them. Reppamon was the first to get hit, being the closest to the groups. With his hammer, Grumblemon hit Reppamon's side, knocking her across the floor. Extending his limbs, Arbormon knocked Firamon out of the air with a Roundhouse Punt attack. Lekismon and Seadramon stood their ground and retaliated. However they were quickly incapacitated when Grumblemon hit both of them in their stomachs with his hammer and Arbormon fired off another seed that had covered them in vines. Sorcermon was quick to their sides.

"I'd say this was fun, but it wasn't. Go fetch your beast spirit boys. These kiddies won't stay down for long," Ranamon said, jumping in front of the fallen warriors. Lowemon was the only one left standing at the moment, facing Mercurymon toe to toe. The warriors were struggling to stand, trying to regain some of the ground they lost.

Seraphimon had enough at that moment. Lowemon was on his last legs and the rest could barely move. Even their digimon had nearly been finished. As Grumblemon and Arbormon approached Lobomon and Beetlemon he jumped in front of them, preparing an attack. "**Strike of the Seven Stars**"

The barrage had hit the two evil warriors and Ranamon, blasting them into the ceiling. The Celestial Angel had glanced at the warriors as Lowemon was finally taken down. He was knocked to the floor in front of Kumamon. "I ask again that you all return and leave this to me."

Mercurymon watched intently as Seraphimon communicated with the warriors.

"We can't just leave you here to fight!" Kumamon growled.

"It's not like we even know how to leave this crazy world." Beetlemon argued.

"I can't fight them and keep you all safe," Seraphimon said. Mercurymon was grinning at this point.

"Then don't," Blazemon said, slowly standing up. Everyone stared at her. "If I've learned anything facing these guys in the last few days, it's that they'll use anything they can in order to win. Compassion is weakness to them. If you show any sign of weakness or complications they will use that little bit to kill you. Never forget that."

"_I hope you have a plan Takuya. Things haven't exactly been in our favor._"

'_I hope so too Blaze.'_

"Attack the humans, and keep him distracted." Mercurymon ordered as the other three warriors improved. They rushed at the group as Seraphimon stood over them. Blazemon let out a growl as her words were so blatantly ignored. Suddenly it hit her, what Mercurymon was planning to do.

"Seraphimon! Don't do it!"

Seraphimon had prepared his attack at the rushing digimon, just as Mercurymon disappeared. He released the Strike of the Seven Stars attack which was just about to hit again when a snap was heard. Mercurymon reappeared with his mirror outstretched.

"**Dark Reflection**"

The attack was absorbed easily and shot right back at Seraphimon, shocking the entirety of the group. Data surrounded the angel, which Mercurymon absorbed with no emotion, leaving a solid digi-egg floating in its place. No one could find words.

"No… the hope of the digital world…" Sorcermon murmured. "Is lost."

"No way we're letting that happen," Firamon growled, taking off into the air once again. He grabbed the egg with his forepaws before flying over to the group with the other digimon. They stood protectively in front of Firamon and the warriors as Sorcermon joined them. "With the egg, we have a chance to revive Seraphimon, correct?"

"Right, we must protect the egg at all cost."

"If thou thinks this last attempt to defeat us will work, you are wrong. This is utterly pathetic," Mercurymon said as he advanced on the group. Everyone was standing at this point.

"Arrogance will be your downfall," Sorcermon said, backing into the wall. A button had appeared which he pressed. A bright flash was created, blinding the evil warriors, and allowing the group to retreat for the moment.

* * *

"This way!" Sorcermon said, leading the reverted group down an abandoned corridor. Coronamon still had Seraphimon's egg safely in his grip. Everyone was rather beaten up though. They had come to the exit just as an explosion could be heard above them. Ranamon, Grumblemon and Arbormon were right behind them. Sorcermon was quick to put in the code, leading them to a getaway Trailmon.

"Hurry and get on. I'll distract them," Sorcermon ordered, pushing the children through the door. Bokomon had boarded the Trailmon with Coronamon, Zoe, Neemon and JP, but the others were more hesitant. Tommy had given a sad glance at Sorcermon as Betamon urged him on the Trailmon with Lunamon, Kouichi and Kudamon. Takuya and Kouji were grasping onto the sides of the Trailmon as it slowly began to take off. The door had closed behind Sorcermon.

They were already picking up speed when they saw an explosion behind them.

"Awws… theyz got away," Arbormon said. Ranamon was giving a mad grin.

"Not for long. You two follow after them. Let my digimon have a crack at them now," she responded as two shadows appeared above them.

They were reaching a fork in the tunnels when the first blast occurred. Takuya and Kouji both nearly lost their grips on that. Two more blasts had shaken the entire tunnel system. Coronamon was clutching the egg to himself with Lunamon and Bokomon next to him. Zoe looked out the Trailmon to see what could be causing the sudden turbulence. They had spotted two digimon swimming overhead as cracks formed in the tunnel. She retreated back inside as she saw two beams forming.

The Trailmon was just about to turn when two last blasts hit the outside of the tunnel. It created a large hole, causing water to fill the tunnel. Unfortunately it also had enough force to shake both Takuya and Kouji off the Trailmon sides and down the two different tunnels with the new currents.

"Takuya!"

"Kouji!"

One final blast, larger than the last few, had been key. The Trailmon was knocked slightly off the track, hitting the fork and causing the humans and digimon closest to the back of the Trailmon to go flying in one direction while the others painfully hit the sides, nearly breaking the windows. They were forced down the opposite direction.

The two digimon smiled at their work and retreated back to the surface.

* * *

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I mean first it was a bad week, then I lost my muse, then I got it back after Fanime, and then I got sick. That was all just bad timing. But on the bright side, a 5,400 word chapter, right? I'm really sorry. The good news is that, it's finals week meaning that I get out at noon on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. After that I'll have plenty of time to update despite my summer class.

I know I said I'd have more on the Trailmon this chapter, but that turned to be a no. I mean I had rewritten the beginning of this chapter like seven times because it either didn't save, or it sounded horrible. And I separated the group. How nice of me right? I hope you weren't confused by the battle scenes. But I did make up for a lot of stuff adding in some of the spirits and their personalities. And Tommy starting to take after Takuya. Plus we saw Kazemon after a long time along with some Ranamon annoyances. Who doesn't love that? Onto reviews.

DarkFlame-Chan, your idea is absolutely lovely and I may just have to find a way to add that into later chapters. After all that is exactly what Takuya would do. As for the double meaning, I'm glad you're catching on. I've been adding hints in each chapter that will be revealed later on and so far you've caught some of them. I promise I'll be better updating.

Silver thank you for all the support I've been getting from you. The ideas you give are amazing, though I may not be able to use them all. However I may have something similar to what you described in your last review. I'm neither confirming or denying what it is though.

Rhyme13kh14xion8 I'm glad that you like Takuya's pranky side. She can't be all serious here after all she still is Takuya.

Kayla Edwards I think I pmed you… but it's great to know people enjoy her annoying Cherubimon.

Koukuya-Fan4ever I do so badly agree with you. I mean this year there have been a few more Fem Takuyas I've seen in art and fics. Thankfully now there are a few more Takky and Kouichi though. While I am okay with a Kouji and Takuya pairing, I just prefer Kouichi. Takuya and Kouji is more of a bromance than romance for me now. Actually, at this point the stage will be set for the eventual confessions. You'll all see why later.

Again, I'm sorry for the lateness. I hope this makes up for it. Peace, Love and Spirit Evolution!


	22. Dealing with Division

Chapter 22: Dealing with Division

* * *

Her head was pounding. Goggles were resting around her neck, fallen after being thrown around the current knocking her around everywhere. She barely even registered being forced out of tunnel when she saw a gate close behind her. Her vision was getting blurry when she saw two figures racing towards her. They were smaller than the ones that attacked the group, but that couldn't take away the possibility of them being enemies. Unfortunately spirit evolving was out of the question. Being thrown around the tunnel had only further weakened her after the battle. She was alone with nearly no way to defend herself.

The figures came closer, and she could barely make out what they were when her vision finally gave out.

"_The gate finally closed."_

"_Yeah, after this came out. It's unconscious now."_

"_Should we take it back?"_

"_It might not be able to breathe like we can. Hurry up."_

* * *

She had a grip on him for the longest time, knowing how hard it was for him to swim. The two digimon with them stuck close, attaching to her vest. They were being rushed through the current for who knows how long when the water level rose indifferently. From what they could tell they were finally coming near the end of the tunnel.

Suddenly the water had begun to rush faster, the water level lowering. They were pushed through a gate which had soon closed as they passed through. They landed softly on smooth ground as excess water flowed around them.

"Where are we?" She asked, glancing around. They were surrounded by water, and glass. There were many buildings.

"Is this Atlantis?" the younger asked, sitting up. Both of their digimon companions gave confused looks. They had never seen a place like this, or even heard of such.

This wasn't good at all.

* * *

The moment she fell out of the Trailmon, she knew what she had to do. The others had all fallen in the opposite direction and the Trailmon had gone off in another tunnel. That meant she would either be alone, or luckily end up with Takuya or Kouji. Finding them and regrouping had to be her first priority.

That was when she found him. He was struggling against the current, just as she expected him to. But with currents these strong she knew that if he didn't stop he would become exhausted.

"Hold on!" She shouted, swimming over to the lone wolf. He looked up with a small smirk as she reached him.

"I guess this means I owe you two now." He said.

"Don't get sarcastic with me yet, I doubt this ride is even halfway over."

"What about the others?"

"Separated, but they should be safe. I don't know about Takuya though."

"Think this was their plan?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Waking up, she couldn't help but notice how empty the Trailmon felt. Water was filling up part of the Trailmon, soaking the few who remained in there. The digimon were lucky, landed on top of the benches with the digi-egg in hand. The two remaining humans were out cold in separate corners. Everyone else was gone, separated from the previous blasts.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. They were strongest when they were together. She had been separated from her long time friends and the humans she had grown so close to. How was she going the break it to the humans? Especially Kouichi. A soft groan had woken her from her thoughts.

"Hey Princess, did you get the number of the digimon that just hit us?"

She gave a sarcastic laugh at the flame digimon. "Of course. Hitting the ceiling helped me get the perfect view of that thing."

"That bad eh? Usually you're only that snarky with Ranamon."

"Oh, I'll have much more to say after we aren't drowning inside of a Trailmon. Help me get the door shut and the boys dry. They might have gotten it worse than us."

"Can't wait to hear it."

* * *

It was unnaturally bright when Takuya finally regained consciousness. Remember the situation she was in, caused her to jump up from her resting position on a bed of leaves. Wait, rewind. Bed of leaves? The last thing she remembered was nearly drowning, and while people associated bright light with possible death, she doubted it had anything to do with a bed of leaves. Even if she was in the digital world. She shook her head, trying to figure out what was going on. Her jacket and goggles were folded next to her, still damp from the whole waterworks experience. Even her D-Tector lay next to the clothing. She was still drenched, but not as badly as before. The room she was in was rather small and covered in crystals. It was rather strange in her opinion.

"I see that our guest has woken up now. You woke up faster than we expected you to," a white cat like digimon said, walking into the room alongside with a Pegasus digimon covered in armor.

"Just who are you? And why did you bring me here?" Takuya asked, keeping her guard up. It was bad enough she was alone, but now she was alone with complete strangers who may or may not be working with Cherubimon.

"You're cautious, which is wise, but only within reason. I am Gatomon, and this here is Pegasusmon. We are the leaders of this small village. Two of our own, MarineAngemon and Gomamon had found you when the lake had suddenly started rising in level. They found you unconscious and took you to us, where you have been resting for the last few hours."

"Hours! Oh man."

"You are troubled. I'm assuming you were attacked seeing as those bruises shouldn't have been made by the water. What seems to be bothering you?"

"We were attacked, my friends and I, when we were sent to Seraphimon's castle. There was trouble with the evil warriors and while we were escaping the tunnel collapsed and separated us. I don't even know if they are all safe."

"Did you say Lord Seraphimon?" Pegasusmon interrupted.

"Yes, is that a problem here?" Takuya asked.

"It has been so long since we heard of him. He disappeared when Cherubimon had gone insane, along with Ophanimon. Since then we have done all we can to protect our region's fractal code. Why were you at his castle in the first place?" Pegasusmon asked.

"My friends and I had received a message telling us to go to Forest Terminal and while we were there we were led to the castle. Unfortunately Cherubimon's warriors had found us and… there were difficulties," Takuya explained looking down. Her fists were clenched, and she was fully prepared to punch the closest thing to her.

"You need not explain more. It is obvious you are an ally and we will do what we can to help you recover," Gatomon said, placing a paw on her shoulders.

"But I can't rest, my friends could be in danger!"

"And what good would you be to them if you are exhausted? Rest for now and we will visit you again. Our friends Sangloupmon and Labramon will be watching over you so you can rest at ease."

"I can't just sit by when… Kouichi… Tommy… they might be hurt. I have to protect them. I can't lose anyone else."

Gatomon stared at the girl. She looked thoughtful for a moment before ushering Pegasusmon out. He didn't look pleased at that, but complied nonetheless. Gatomon soon turned around to face the gogglehead.

"I understand how you are feeling. Helpless while your comrades are out possibly in battle; believe me I do. Would you like to talk about it?"

"You seriously are reminding me of someone I know. I'd rather not be a bother when I know I can be out there."

"Listen here human. You have much potential; I see it in your eyes. Something about you reminds me of _her_. Especially your stubbornness. However, you are lacking the fire at the moment. Allow me to tell you something a very dear friend told me before this war started. They had said that, 'through the darkness in one's heart there is always the chance of corruption. But once you face your fears and light the fire you once lost there is always the chance of coming back stronger.' Human, you are a strong girl, and from what I can tell there are things that plague your mind. Don't fall into the darkness like Cherubimon has. You are so much more."

Takuya was quiet for a moment, letting the saying set into her mind. She was drained, not as peppy as she was when she first came into the world with Kouichi. There was some truth to what Gatomon was saying, but Takuya was reluctant. Gatomon gave the girl a knowing smile before walking away. Takuya looked up and bit her lip.

"Takuya."

Gatomon stopped and glanced back at the flame warrior. "What?"

"My name is Takuya. Takuya Kanbara. Thank you for everything,"

"_Atta girl, baby steps until we reach the others._"

* * *

"Betamon, do you have any idea as to where we may be?" Zoe asked, trying to wring the water out of her clothes. Tommy was doing the same with his hat while Neemon and Beta glanced around.

"Not anywhere that I've visited. But I have heard rumors of a place like this existing in the Land of Water. They say this is the Aqua Capital where AncientMermaimon once lived," Betamon said.

"You mean the original Warrior of Water?" Tommy asked.

"Who are we talking about?" Neemon asked.

"Yeah, we are deep in Ranamon's territory. If she even knows about it," Betamon said. "This place has only been rumored for years now."

"But there's a chance we're safe for the moment. Right?" Zoe asked. Betamon gave a small nod. "Then let's take the time to figure out our next move. We'll be sitting ducks if we stay here. Let's find a place to rest first. Is that alright with the three of you?"

Tommy and the digimon nodded. With that they headed towards the nearest building.

* * *

They landed harshly into a pool of ice water, which honestly made no sense to either of them. Despite that, they both swam to the nearest body of land before collapsing onto ice. "How far did that damned tunnel take up?" Kouji was panting, obviously exhausted from the battle and being knocked around for what felt like days. His body was going numb, not that he'd tell Kudamon. She'd probably had figured that out on her own.

"Don't know. Looks like the border of the ice region," Kudamon responded, trying to catch her breath. While she was tired, she knew they didn't have the option of staying where they were. The poor boys must have been freezing and staying out in the cold couldn't have been good for him.

"Think you can lead us out of here?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, just leave it to me. You need to rest," Kuda insisted. Kouji glanced at the ferret, giving her an incredulous look. "I have enough energy to digivolve and take us to the next village. As long as we don't get attacked we'll be fine."

Kouji was still doubtful, but agreed to trust her. She digivolved and promptly picked Kouji up by the scruff of his jacket. That was not what he agreed to. "Damn it."

"_Quit being a baby already."_

* * *

The first thing Kouichi realized when he woke up was that the Trailmon cart was rather empty. It took him longer to realize that his clothes were currently soaking and his head was pulsing. He let out a small groan trying to figure out what the heck was going on without making his headache worse. From what he could tell he was alone with JP on one of the seats. From his position he couldn't tell if anyone else was in the cart. The only surefire giveaway was the voices whispering to the side of them. It couldn't have been JP, he was still out cold. He tried to sit up straight, but his headache was making it harder to move. Did he hit his head on something?

"Kouichi! You're awake," Lunamon cheered, rushing to his side. Coronamon followed close by with Bokomon who now had Seraphimon's egg. Kouichi was still confused about what was going on but gave a small nod. "Yeah, what happened?"

Lunamon went silent for a moment before speaking up again. "We got attacked remember? The tunnel collapsed and started flooding. Some of the others got knocked out of the Trailmon, but you, JP and the rest of us got knocked against the insides. I think you and JP hit your heads pretty hard. You've been out for a while."

"That explains the killer headache I have," Kouichi muttered, rubbing his head. It didn't really help, but he was still processing what was really going on. They were separated, _again_, but this time was worse. They were all weak and injured from their last few battles, they didn't choose this, and worst of all they didn't know how they were all separated. What if someone ended up alone? What if _Takuya_ ended up alone? He gulped at that thought, knowing just how Takuya felt about that, even if she had Blazemon with her. They could be attacked at any moment though, and over thinking this was not helping him at all.

"Kouichi, are you alright?" Coronamon asked, propping himself up next to the teen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… do you think the others will be okay?" He asked hesisantly.

"The others are big kids. I'm sure right now they're doing fine, okay? Let's focus on JP for the moment though cause he'll need you," Lunamon said, patting his knee. Bokomon was quiet, but gave a small nod as well.

* * *

A/N: Okay this was horrible I know, and I'm am soooooooooo sorry about not updating in over a month. Summer was supposed to be the time of non-stop updates but it ended up with little to no updates. I'm sooooooooo sorry. But after this, I'll try to get back on schedule. Because, I officially have less than a month before class starts soo this'll be top priorty, along with my summer reading and chem work. I don't know if this'll make up for anything, but I made a tumblr specifically for my fanfics. Soo basically I'll use it to alert you to fanfic updates, if anything's going on, answering questions and just overall progress. It's quite literally .com. The links on my profile as well.

This chapter isn't as great as the others I've updated with in the last year, but this is the beginning of all the big events to come so I thought it would be best to warn you. Actually I spent like a week debating how I would group up the warriors. Originally I was going to have two groups and then move on, but I realized that I had no idea how to continue to the big parts in Frontier (Sakkakumon, Cherubimon and Duskmon's appearance). Thus this.

Onto reviews:

account removal: I'm glad you like it. I love picking up new fans.

Silver: I value all my reviewers because you guys always know how to cheer a girl up! And having KnightChessmon did make a lot of sense~ I'm honored to be ranked so high.

DarkFlame-Chan: I'm glad you like the idea of splitting them up. I didn't know how many people would actually like that idea.

KoukuyaFan4ever: I can legitly picture that wedding, and I think it would be absolutely adorable. And as for Takuya's over-protectiveness, well, I'll elaborate on that a little more in future chapters. It's actually a big part as to what happened between her and Kouichi. Plus, it'll begin to show as things progress, unless you meant something else.

XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: I'm glad to hear from new people! Glad you like it.

Takky-Fan87: It's cool you like the backstories, and Takky's prank side. I like to think that Regular Takuya and Takky here are similar in most ways. And it's interesting to have the idea of Takuya singing. I mean technically in the Japanese version all the characters do sing (at least their character songs) so it wouldn't be too far from the truth either. Actually I think I know where that can go in a future chapter because that is absolutely adorable. I'd say more about the Grumblemon part but that'll go into spoilers and I don't want to say much else.

DigiFan2345: I feel like a lot of my characters would want to kill me, but as I said the separation needed to be done for the plot. And besides, as much as I love the original storyline, I think this twist will help elaborate on a lot of things. As for my updating schedule, (hopefully) after this week I'll be back to weekly updates. Maybe more if I can finish my summer homework. I'll see what I can do.

emperorgreymon: I'm glad you think so! It always made me wonder the same thing (and I've loved the idea of a female gogglehead).

I think that's all for now. Peace, Love and Spirit Evolution!


End file.
